Prince of Darkness
by Dark-Sephy
Summary: An ancient prophecy drove Frieza to annihilate all Saiyans except for a handful. What if the prophecy goes a lot further than he ever dared to think... WARNING: Violence, Blood and gore, bit of yaoi VegxRad, read warnings above chaps if you don't like
1. Prologue

Title: Prince of Darkness  
  
Genre: Horror/Supernatural/AU  
  
Rated: R  
  
Author: Sephy Valentine, aka Dark-Sephy (aka RaDDitsu)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (it isn't a yaoi story though, but it can, and probably will, appear in later chapters), violence, ...  
  
Summary: An ancient prophecy drove Frieza to annihilate all Saiyans except for a handful. What if the prophecy goes a lot further than he ever dared to think.....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters (which are too numerous to write here), this story and it's concept is mine, though I don't write this for profit. Everything else that appears that is owned by other people, well, is theirs, like quotes, song lyrics, .....  
  
PRINCE OF DARKNESS: PROLOGUE  
  
__________________________________  
  
The green-haired elite shifted nervously in his standing position next to his master. He wasn't really paying attention at the scene in front of him, rather, his mind was playing the same few sentences over and over again, something that everyone had dismissed as the babbling of an old, dying man. He still thought it was, so why can't he just forget about it? Something about those words had concerned him... and maybe also the fact that all of the man's prophecies had come true already. But those things had been just small details. The sentences he had phrased with his last breath, it was actually already amazing that he could, after Frieza's deathbeam, were a lot different from his previous ones, rather cryptic too... and really far- going.  
  
But somewhere... they didn't seem too cryptic. It was indeed a bit of a shock for him when he recognised the ones mentioned in the prophecy. It of course wasn't certain, probably not true either, that the warrior race was the mentioned one, but somehow he had felt it was. And it seemed Lord Frieza had the same feeling, even if he said he didn't believe a thing about it. Zarbon knew he did though, but he didn't dare to call his lord and master superstitious in any way. Frieza did prove that he believed it, though maybe just partially, as he destroyed almost the entire race.  
  
The 'excuse' was that Frieza feared that they were becoming too strong. They indeed were, but that wasn't what kept haunting Zarbon's mind... what was, is that maybe the actual ones mentioned in the prophecy, the specific individuals, were the ones still alive.....  
  
_________________________________  
  
I know, this chapter IS really short, but it's just a prologue... the actual first chapter will be put on soon, I promise! Ja Ne! 


	2. Superstition and Genocide

Much thanks to the reviewers! Here's the real first chapter!!! No kids, understood!? No sexual stuff yet……… but violence enough in this chap! Enjoy!!! 

CHAPTER 1: SUPERSTITION AND GENOCIDE 

_________________________________________ 

Another bloodied corpse fell down to the earth, a fist-size hole slashed through his back. Its crushed heart fell into the dirt beside it. The tall creature standing above it licked the thick, scarlet liquid of his fingers and looked smirking to the incoming 'cavalry'. 

A brownish, furry tail lashed furiously behind the figure as he awaited them. The first one jumped in a tiger-leap at him. The warrior grabbed the alien's both arms and kicked hard into his chest, tearing its arms out of their sockets and sending the body flying. 

He kneed into the groin of his next victim, jumped up as he doubled over and kicked down into his neck, feeling bones crack underneath his boot. He spun around, hanging in the air and spread his legs. He slashed them fast together with an alien soldier's neck between his scissors-like move, snapping his head right off. 

He landed momentarily on his hand, planting his booted foot into the mouth of another soldier. Landing back on his feet, he started gathering seething energy in his fisted hand. He punched into the stomach of the next soldier and, releasing the energy, dissipated his body in a large flash. The few soldiers that remained suddenly had changed their minds for some or another reason, turned around and ran away screaming. 

Raditz laughed and bolted after them. He passed a soldier, grabbed him in the back of the head and slammed him down into the ground, continuing to run and scraping the poor guy along over the granite-hard soil. Noticing that not much of the skull remained after a little while, he released his 'toy' and jumped up. 

He floated still for a few moments, holding his hands up. White-coloured energy once again formed, this time in his both hands. The Saiyan brought his hands in front of him, releasing two large beams after the fugitives. The twin beam chased the soldiers, quickly caught up and disintegrated them at the moment of its touch. 

Raditz landed on the ground with a soft 'thud-thud'. He smirked deviously looking over the sea of dead soldiers. 

"That's the last of 'em … I wonder if the others have finished their quadrant… heh, probably. What a bunch o' weaklings……… and this was supposed to be an A-rated planet." He chuckled and took off into the air, leaving nothing but corpses behind. 

**************************** 

The warrior crushed the skull of the last opponent underneath his boot and ran a gloved hand through his upswept crest of hair. He looked aside to the older warrior, his former trainer, who was clapping briefly, whether mocking or not, he couldn't really tell. He just scowled in return, his answer on almost everything. 

"Very well, my prince… your father would have been proud." Not mocking then. 

Vegeta snorted "Dead men aren't proud. They're just dead and nothing else." The other Saiyan shook his head, the spikes of his hair, which just stood in every possible direction, swaying along, sighing softly. 

"Really, Turles, you shouldn't stand still by the past, the future is far more important…" He turned around hearing someone land by them. Raditz, finally. 

The tall Saiyan kneeled before his prince holding one fist to his chest, as is custom in Saiyan traditions when you greet someone of the royal family, even if Vegeta-sei had blown up all those years ago. Vegeta nodded and he stood up. 

"The job is done?" 

Raditz nodded "Yes, my prince." 

"Very well, we have nothing to do in this dump anymore. We'll return to that slimy lizard and report." 

Vegeta turned around walking towards his spacepod. Raditz greeted his older brother with a smirk and a high-five. 

"Had your fun, little brother?" Turles returned the smirk. 

"As far as butchering lots o' stupid weaklings counts as fun, yes." 

Turles laughed while laying his arm around his younger sibling, walking after his Prince. Vegeta, in the meantime, had already sent a message through his scouter that the mission was finished and that they were returning to base. 

************************ 

Zarbon walked through the dark corridors of the Frieza base, heading to his lord's quarters. Finally, he reached his room and he pressed the phone button next to the door. 

A seemingly irritated voice answered "Yes!? Who is it?" 

"Zarbon, Lord Frieza." 

A small buzzing sound and the door whizzed open. 

"What is it, Zarbon…" the annoyed voice of his lord and master greeted him. 

"I came to report that the Saiyans have cleansed the requested planet, sir." 

"Ah yes, good. I should have let it done earlier… that planet had lost its purpose to me a long time ago. Actually, ever since my last visit…" 

"When that old man made that prophecy………" 

Frieza turned his hoverchair around so he faced his flunky. "Are you still that paranoid about it, hm Zarbon? It was just nonsense from an old, senile bastard." 

"Er……… but my lord, you did destroy Vegeta-sei after……" 

The purple tail slammed hard against the side of the chair and Zarbon quickly swallowed his words. "What are you suggesting with that …… that the almighty Frieza would have such a foolish weakness as SUPERSTITION!!???" 

"No, no, sire! I wouldn't dare to…" Zarbon looked paler and paler, if even possible. 

The tirade of his lord seemed, luckily for him, over. "Good… you know that I had my reasons to annihilate the Saiyans. Then why do you question it further… Why can't you still forget about that stupid 'prophecy'!?" 

"You let a few live……" 

"You have nothing to do with my decisions of who I let live and who not. Besides, if it can calm you down then, Zarbon, the prophecy mentions five individuals… they're only with three." 

"True, but…" 

"Yes…………" The voice just got more and more annoyed. 

"Er…… no, I'm wrong, I'm sorry, my lord. I shall bother you no further." Zarbon bowed nervously and almost ran out of the room. 

********************** 

Vegeta opened the hatch of his pod and started to get in when he heard someone call behind him "Hey Vegeta, take a look at this…" 

He snarled "What!?" and turned around looking to the two brothers, who were standing over something. Vegeta grunted and walked to them. 

The 'something' was an elder man, clad in some strange kind of robe, who was muttering something really fast in a foreign tongue. His eyes were wide, but didn't seem to see the three Saiyans standing before him. 

"I thought the inhabitants of this planet spoke only the intergalactic language……" Vegeta said. 

"They do…" replied Turles. 

"…I heard a bit of Saiya-go in it…." remarked Raditz. 

"Right, like this senile old man could know Saiyan language…" 

"He already isn't supposed to talk this language, I think, whatever it is he's saying." 

"It is some really old language…" 

Raditz and Vegeta looked to Turles. 

"How would you know if that's an old language or not!?" 

"Because… I think I've read a bit of it in an old book…" 

Vegeta snorted "A book!?" 

"Yes, a book. Something with a lot of pages in it, made of paper and other stuff, I think you should know what it is, ne?" 

The prince growled "Of course I know WHAT a book is, I meant, when would you have read such a book!" 

Turles grinned "I know that, my prince, I was just……… oh never mind. You see, my father, Bardock, once took me to a planet where were a lot of ancients, scientist and wise people and so. Something for business, but I went wandering off and ended up in the library. I took some books of the shelves and flipped through the pages, reading a piece here and there……… the language in one of them resembled Saiya-go a lot……… Saiya-go itself is already a very old language, but the one in the book was even older. And it's the one this man is speaking at the moment." 

"Nice story, Turles, so what……… kill this stupid cunt and let's leave already" Vegeta really started to get annoyed. 

Suddenly the said 'cunt' sat up, seems to finally have seen the creatures before him and started to speak pure Saiya-go. 

"You… the prophet was right…… it IS true, finally the thousand years have past. The time of this universe has come, the Fallen One will take back that what belongs to Chaos, once belonged to and finally will return to it! The One is already sent to this dimension, has reborn in a new body and will start the battle over the universe once again. The Disciples of the Watch, see your Prince of Darkness rise, through famine, death, plagues and destruction, the Four Horsemen at his side!" 

Then he fell dead. 

The three Saiyans gazed wide-eyed at the corpse. Raditz was the first to find his speech again "Ooo-kay…… that was……. weird." 

Vegeta quickly regained his normal self and snapped "What's weird about it! So what, he just learned our language somewhere, and for the rest, he was just plain crazy." 

Turles crouched over the corpse in the meanwhile, examining it a bit closer "I wouldn't really say that….." he remarked. 

"You two are just as crazy as him then. This crap has already lasted long enough, I'll be going back and you can stay here then cowering over something that's plain normal and-…" 

"Vegeta, this guy's tongue was ripped out…………" 

_______________________________________ 

The first chapter ^_^ hope you guys liked it! And before you start flaming, remind that this is an Alternate Universe fic! I know as good as the next author that Nappa was along with Vegeta and Raditz, in my fic, he isn't. Turles is here the elder brother of Raditz and Kakarot and the bodyguard and trainer of Vegeta. Some other things will also be different in this story, for instance the strength or weakness of some people! My fic, my decisions! lol 

J/K, suggestions, corrections, hints, … are always welcome. And of course, tell me what you think! Review plz! Ja ne! 


	3. Search for Clues

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

**CHAPTER 2: A SEARCH FOR CLUES**

"NANI?"

"His tongue's ripped out..."

"Impossible," Raditz was leaning over the shoulder of his brother to get a better look, "how could he have said all that then?"

"I have no fucking idea..." said Turles a bit annoyed, trying to shove away his sibling with all the hair that was falling over him while Raditz tried to stay put.

"What happened a thousand years ago..."

The two brothers looked a bit surprised to their prince who suddenly started speaking again. "Heh?"

"A thousand years have passed ... that's what he said, ne? So I ask, what happened a thousand years ago."

"Oh erm... how should I know... But does it actually matter?"

"That man was clearly addressing us..."

"He was?" Raditz looked back down to the corpse.

Vegeta snarled "Yes, baka. He saw us and suddenly started speaking our language, starting with 'You, yadda yadda...'"

"Oh yeah..."  
Turles stood up, looking thoughtful "Fallen One... Chaos... battle over the universe?"

"Yeah, all sounds pretty weird to me..."

"Everything sounds pretty weird to you, little brother."

Raditz scowled at Turles, but didn't really dare to start a fight in the presence of the prince.

"I don't like this..." Vegeta spoke up again, "I don't like this at all... Raditz was right though, there is something weird going on here. We'll find out, but not now... we have to go back to the base, otherwise the almighty bastard might 'miss' us."

Vegeta and Turles walked back to their pods, but were stopped again, this time as Raditz suddenly spoke up "The legendary Super Saiya-jin..."

They turned looking to him "What?"

"What happened a thousand years ago... you asked, ne? ... the Legendary Super Saiya-jin appeared..."

"... You're right... Good thinking for once, little brother!" Turles laughed.

"... Could this 'Fallen One' be the Super Saiyan then?" Vegeta asked.

"Maybe rather, is the Super Saiyan the 'Fallen One'..." said Turles.

"What do you mean with that?"

"I mean... is the Super Saiyan really the 'One' mentioned in this... prophecy or how should I call it..."

"Heh, who cares! Let's just go already, 'kay?" Raditz called, sitting already in his pod and just about to close the hatch. Vegeta and Turles glared at him a little while before going to their pod and getting in as well.

A few minutes later, three streaks of light disappeared in the planet's atmosphere ... but there was no one there to see it anymore.

* * *

A few weeks later... The three Saiyans had gone on separate missions and Vegeta and Raditz just returned to their quarters at Frieza HQ Base.  
"Man, I can't believe I had to stay two days in infirmary! The inhabitants were just damn weaklings..." 

"You're just a weakling yourself, Raditz."

"You know that I'm not much weaker than yourself, my prince. But you were so lucky that you just stood behind me when they started firing their high- tech stuff..."

Vegeta glared at his longhaired comrade but didn't answer as Raditz actually wasn't lying. He just snorted and walked into his room, closing the door behind.

Raditz chuckled and walked into his own room, which he had to share with his elder brother. He flopped down on his bed, not bothering to change clothes or something, and while tugging his crossed arms under his head, he looked up to the ceiling, cushioning his head on his forearms.

Raditz blinked some noticing the uncharacteristic silence in the room and looked aside. He fell anime-style off his bed in surprise, his brother's bed was covered with several books and Turles was sitting Indian-style between them, focused on the book he was reading at the moment.

Hearing the sudden 'thud', Turles looked up from the book and glanced down to his little brother lying on the ground beside his bed. Turles cracked up at the sight and laughed loudly while Raditz tried and got up from his awkward position.

"Really, what the hell are you doing, Raditz, did Frieza pop up and bit your ass?"

"I ought to ask you that question; what's with the oh so sudden interest in literature?"

"Hm? Oh... this? Well... I just couldn't get that strange prophecy out of my mind..."

Raditz settled back down on his bed "Prophecy?"

"Yeah, that weird old man on that 'weakling' planet, remember?"

"Oh yeah... that guy without a tongue... say, why the fuck would they rip someone's tongue out?"

"... So that that someone can't speak anymore... hm, must have said something the local authorities didn't like..."

Raditz looked aside to his brother again "How the hell did he speak then? Heh, it probably was a stupid trick of some sort... maybe we were just dreaming even..."

Turles looked back down to his book. "We all can't have dreamt exactly the same thing, little brother..."

"Do you have a better explanation then?"

"... No... that's why I'm working my way through these books. Maybe whatever he said stands in one of them."

"You know in which book then?"

"Nope, I don't have a clue... maybe it isn't even in any of them. I just lend a couple of books..."

"You're just damn crazy, brother, and as paranoid as Zarbon. That guy's always frickin' nervous about the slightest thing."

"Don't start to insult me, 'kay?"

"Then let it go, man! But hey, if you want to read every last page of those books, I don't give a damn. Rather you than me."

"Oh no, little brother..." Turles looked back to Raditz with a slight smirk on his face "you're gonna help me in this, if you now want it or not."

"Heh, why the hell would I?"

"Consider it as an order of a higher- ranking soldier..."

"The ranks of Vegeta-sei don't count here anymore."

Turles suddenly stood up from his sitting position and, faster than the younger and weaker one could follow, he grabbed and held Raditz up by his collar. Holding him rather close, he spat in his face "You forgot how easily I can beat your sorry ass!"

Turles dropped him and sat down on the side of his bed, shoving some books aside with a swipe of his tail.  
"Sometimes you really get too cocky for your own, little brother... You may be almost near the prince's level, you're still nowhere near mine."

"You damn exaggerate things too much." Raditz snarled back, rubbing his now sore neck, "You're still supposed to be my brother and fellow Saiyan..."

"True... someone else would probably have killed you by now, I've let you live every time."

Raditz remained silent this time, glaring daggers at his older sibling. While Turles returned to reading the book he was busy on, Raditz searched some through the pile of books, cursing under his breath in the dead Saiyan language as he did so. He grabbed some small book and sat back down on his own bed.

'**_End of Days'_** was printed in golden letters on the front of the book he held in his hands. "Interesting title..." he chuckled to himself. The book's cover was made of black leather and it was written in the intergalactic language, translation from a much older one.

Before he could start reading though, a sudden voice broke through the silence, which formerly dominated the room, "What are you two bakas doing?"

The brothers looked simultaneously up to a scowling Vegeta.

"Er... reading..." Turles spoke up, stating the obvious.

"I can see THAT, idiot, why are you bakas reading all those books?"

"You think I'm doing this for fun? He forced me to do this!"

"Shut up Raditz and finally start reading that damn book! You're slower than Dodoria with a hangover in a swimming race!" This earned him another death-glare from his annoyed brother.

"I still don't know what you're doing..." Vegeta glared along with Raditz to Turles, crossing his arms and slightly tapping his foot.

Turles looked from his brother to the prince, to Raditz and back again. " 'cause I just couldn't get the words of that old man out of my head... I'm trying to find some or another clue in one of these books."

"... Really, I said already, you're as damn paranoid as that green pretty-boy. And crazy too. What if you find some 'clue'? Does it fucking matter?"

"Well... erm... maybe it will. You'd never know."

Vegeta shook his head in pity

"And maybe instead of insulting me, you could help, Prince Vegeta."

"NANI?"

"You heard me. With three it goes faster than with two, ne? Well then."

"Screw this, you weaklings are plain crazy. I'm going to get myself some food and let you suffocate in your stupid books." He turned around and started to leave.

"I'm not the one who's the weakling here, Prince Vegeta..." Turles said, not looking up from the book anymore.

Vegeta flinched. Even if he knew that Turles was stronger than him, Vegeta certainly didn't like being reminded of it.

He turned around, snarling "Say that again and I'll ram that book through your throat, so you'll indeed suffocate from it."

Turles looked up with a bored expression "Your threats are rather hollow, my prince."

Vegeta almost fumed. He left furiously, to the training grounds instead of the restaurant, to let off some steam.

"You have some wits, big brother, to speak to our prince like that."

Turles shrugged "Sometimes he really behaves like a spoiled brat... he needs to know his superior."

Silence ruled the room once again.

"Say, Turles..."

"Hm?"

"What are... _'The Four Horsemen'_?"

"... Something from a myth of some planet, I reckon... Why?"

"It appeared in the prophecy as well, ne? It stands here too..."

Turles looked immediately up to Raditz "It does? What stands there?"

" _'... And the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse will ride through the thunderous sky, to accompany their Lord and Master, the Prince of Darkness, leaving war, diseases, famine and death in their wake.'_ ... and then something referring to the '_Apocalypse_' and the _'Book of Revelations_'."

"The Apocalypse?... Isn't that a Chikyuu legend... I think you just found something important, little brother, good job!" he chuckled "Now we should try to find that Book of Revelations and we got it, we ..."

Turles was caught short when suddenly Dodoria entered the room "Ah, there are you monkeys. You're to go on a mission to the planet Calor. And hurry up, damn it, lazy animals!" He stormed off.

* * *

Used Japanese words: 

'ne?': right/ isn't it so?

'Nani?': What?

'Chikyuu-sei': Earth

Ja ne! ( later)


	4. The Curse

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ

**CHAPTER 3: THE CURSE**

A few years ago (just before Frieza destroyed Vegeta-sei)

"There really is no reason to worry, Kabito." The tone of the voice sound rather unsure, as if the speaker tried to convince himself of his statement.

"But, Supreme Kai, the thousand years have almost passed! He won't let this chance go like that... I know, he has already tried so many times and ..."

"... failed every time. It's not sure that he succeeded to even be reborn now. Maybe his new body has died already. There is such a small chance for us to come to a real confrontation, Kabito... and when we did, he was always defeated." His voice still betrayed his inner doubt, but summing up all these arguments seemed to have relaxed him a bit.

"I don't know about it, Supreme Kai... I have a ominous feeling about it; I fear that he has finally found a strong enough body."

"What have I just said... He has never succeeded! Why would he do so now? And besides, not only his body has to survive, the ones of his minions as well... the curse placed on them, aeons ago, was indeed strong enough. His chance of ever winning is too slim..."

"I can't say I share your confidence. In any case, we should find out if he's reborn..."

"How are we going to find that out?"

"There are ways to recognise the true reincarnation of the 'Fallen One'. The only trouble is to find out which of all the races in the universe..."

"It sound like rather impossible task."

"Not that impossible. We can find information about the previous reincarnations in the archives and books of our ancestors."  
Kaioshin, the Supreme Kai, nodded and Kabito left the room.

"I hope it's not too late yet..." he muttered to himself as he walked through the long and dark corridors of the palace.

(A/N: I never saw the Majin/Buu Saga, except for two or three episodes, so I'm not really sure on this Kaio's part. It's still an A/U so it doesn't really matter, I guess. Kaioshin is by the way the name of the Supreme Kai used in the game DBZ Ultimate Battle 22 (yeah, I got the French version) It's shorter to write sometimes)

* * *

Some time later...

A knocking sounded on the large, wooden door. "Come in..."

A tall figure entered. "Ah, Kabito, what news do you bring?"

"I'm afraid rather bad news, your Highness. Do you remember our conversation a few years ago? ... about the prophecy and the reincarnation of..."

"Yes. What about it?"

"I did some research...It seems the reincarnations in past times were within the one and the same race. The archives also mentioned about a great fight, ten thousand years ago and a curse, made in the aftermath."

"Is that all you found?"

"Our ancestors should have don' a bit of a better job on writing everything down... It's really hard to find what you exactly need, especially on this subject, it seems, as if it's taboo..."

"Who was the one to make this... curse? The victor?"

"Strangely, he isn't. The old text states clearly that the curse was made by the 'Fallen One'."

"Hmm... and what about this race? At least you found that, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, Supreme Kai."

"... Well?"

"Oh... er, the text spoke of a brutal warrior race... they probably must have been to 'his' liking. They are called the Saiya-jin."

"The Saiyans?" Kaioshin immediately jumped up from his chair. He knew well enough of these creatures and their reputation. King Yenma hasn't had this much work for centuries mostly thanks to these cruel killers.

"If one of them would gain the power of the reincarnation of the 'Fallen One'..."

"The Universe would be in grave danger." Kabito finished his sentence, "We already had much trouble a thousand years ago... Luckily, the reincarnation couldn't handle the power and destroyed the planet he was on and himself along. But his power was enormous..."

Kaioshin looked up to his friend and bodyguard "What have you found about the contents of this 'curse'?"

"Only that it was more some kind of ... threat. Legend states that the Beast has screamed with his last breath that he would be victorious within ten thousand years. This was... exactly ten thousand years ago."

"It was a threat of an enraged and dying creature? That's all?"

"I'll have to disagree on that, young one."

Kaioshin and Kabito looked surprised aside to see the Elder Kai who apparently had been standing in the corner of the large room for quite some time, having entered without them noticing.

"It wasn't just a hollow threat made by a desperate man, but a powerful spell. This cures made each following reincarnation more and more stronger... making him now more powerful than ever."

Kaioshin swallowed nervously "But... what happens when he fails?"

"Good question... You see, the Beast of Chaos, as is one of his many names, has only limited power in this world. He has to channel it through indirect ways, as through likewise spells. He had to gather a lot of strength for this one. If he would fail however, he won't be able to manifest himself, through reincarnation, for a very long time in this world. It could even be that it means that we're rid of him for all eternity... but also that he will go all out this time. This would be his last chance..."

"How do you know all this, Master Kai? I went to the library and ..."

The Elder Kai raised his hand to silence Kabito "Some legends aren't written down, but told orally from generation to generation..."

"I ... see ... I had better talked to you instead of reading all those books."

The Elder Kai chuckled "Indeed, young one."

Kaioshin spoke up again "And this reincarnation...has he been reborn now?..."

"Probably... most certainly actually. Several people, under which myself, have already sensed the sudden appearance of a dark and strong presence... which is without any doubt him."

"But... wait a minute, wasn't the entire Saiyan race annihilated by that Ice-jin, Frieza? That means he has died!"

The troubled-looking face of the Supreme Kai lightened up visibly.

"I am afraid not. These 'senses' have still happened, even AFTER Frieza destroyed the Saiyans' home planet. A few have survived it, it seems..."

"That would mean... one of them is... ? ..." The Elder Kai nodded. Kaioshin slumped back down in his seat. Kabito merely sighed.

Kaioshin rubbed his temples slowly as he felt a great headache coming, before speaking up again "Is he already that strong?"

"No," the Elder Kai replied, "the true essence of his soul lies dormant within his own body. Only when that spirit awakens, then he gains his full power and becomes the real Beast of Chaos, and a serious threat."

"But he doesn't know about it yet, right? So as long as he doesn't know, we are..."

"He can't stay ignorant forever about his destiny, Supreme Kai."

"Kabito is right... they are already starting to find out something ... our time is slowly, but steady running out."

"But... but what should ... what can we do?"

"There's nothing we can do. We can only wait and see for now..."

****


	5. Horror Stories Coming True

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ

**CHAPTER 4: HORROR STORIES COMING TRUE**

A strong-looking young man entered the small and peaceful village, immediately gaining the attention of all the inhabitants. He looked humanoid, except for the small horn in the middle of his forehead, a more canine snout and his clawed hands and feet, typical for his race. His furred skin was flaming red and his spiky, bright blue hair fell down to his waist, even if it was tied in a ponytail just below his neck. A fox-like tail of the same fur swayed slowly behind him.

It was Hond, who had left the village at a young age to go to the capital of the Western Country (where his village lay), and after completing his fighting training, returned to his hometown as a full-fledged and proud Tinean warrior, and thus bringing great honour to his family. There weren't that much warriors in this kind of villages and then mostly senior ones anyway.

After visiting his parents and family, he went to the house of his best childhood friend. On the way there, he looked around and noticed that almost all the children that had gone with him to the capital were still away. Only a few had become warriors. Others guards, trainers and some had become priests.

Xen was all too happy to see him again, even after all those years. Xen had decided, like most boys in the village, to pick up the occupation of his parents, unlike Hond, who had always been the adventurous one. They talked for hours, Xen about news of the village and Hond about his life in the 'big city'.

Soon other people joined the conversation, because everyone wanted to know if the rumours were true. Had the tyrant Frieza really made a proposition to the king of their planet, Calor, for their people to serve in the Ice-jin's army? The king had refused it, right?

Fortunately, he had indeed. Never would their race be slaves to that bastard. Even if they're a backwater place, everyone knew the many stories told about Frieza.

They even said that he had the invincible souls of the dead but still very feared Saiyan race on his side.

Hond chuckled, the tyrant was like a monster from a story parents tell to their children to make them obey 'Be good or else Frieza will come and get you!'

And what's so scary about these Saiyans anyway? They would be cold-blooded, murdering beasts, monkey-like devils.

And don't even start about what would happen at a full moon.

'_Tss, yeah right..._' Hond thought.

"Ooohhh... Is that true?" A bunch of small children were listening in on the conversation.

Hond smirked "Definitely. You'd better look out when you meet a person with a monkey-tail... They were vicious when they were alive, but in death... oh, they're a lot worse!"

Hond held his clawing hands up wolf-like, to look as scary as possible, as if he would pounce onto the children and tear them apart any second

"And look out, kids... 'cause tonight... it's a full moon!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"COOL!"

The children ran off, one playing the 'big bad Saiyan' chasing the others (the one that had yelled 'cool', obviously) while they yelled playfully in mock fear.

Hond laughed, Xen shook his head "That was... kinda mean, ya know."

"Hey, they asked for a scary story, they got one."

They looked up as the screams of the children suddenly grew and was joined with "oooooh's" and "aaaah's" from the adults.

Three strange streaks of light had appeared in the early afternoon air. First, Hond dismissed them as some falling stars, but they grew bigger and bigger.

"It's heading this way!" someone yelled.

In a blink of an eye, three large spheres of fire smashed into the village's ground, as by miracle, not hitting any house. The entire village gathered curiously around the formed craters.

"They're just some aliens..." Hond said to Xen. He nodded in reply.

The noise grew as suddenly one of the space pods opened. A tall, humanoid creature with incredibly long and wild hair rose from it. His deep, predatory eyes wore the same hellish black shade as his mane.

The second pod opened. A bit less than the first, but still a tall figure, the spikes of his ebony hair standing in every direction, emerged.

A third person appeared floating behind the first two. He had gravity-defying hair, standing up like a flame, and was rather short in height, but strong muscles were visible under the tight, dark blue fabric of his clothes.

The villagers stared wide-eyed at the foreign creatures.

The mayor of the village stepped forward from the awe-struck crowd. Only a few people, under whom the mayor, had recognised the armour these creatures were wearing as the trademark of Frieza's army.

"You already got your answer from our King! We will never serve your tyrant! Go back to where you came from and leave us alone... or else!"

The second creature, with the hair standing in all directions, grinned looking to his companion and spoke up "You hear that? He thinks we're messenger boys!"

The long-haired one chuckled "Baka... do we look like some messengers? We're the 'clean-up crew'!"

They both laughed. The third stranger, who had remained silent till now, grinned in the most evil smirk the face of this planet had ever seen.

Another shock went through the villagers. Not only from those words, also the sudden notice of what first had been dismissed as some strange belts, but now uncurled themselves from the creatures' waists and swayed slowly back and forth, like deadly cobras ready to pounce on their preys. Dark brown, furry tails, like the one of a monkey.

It seemed that his own words came back to haunt Hond. They aren't just some warriors... they're definitely Saiyans, but... the entire Saiyan race is extinct! Are they really ghosts? Demons summoned from hell by Frieza?

Finally, the third one spoke, in a sharp and dark voice "You stupid fool..." he extended his arm, pointing to the mayor "You will pay for your insolence to the Saiya-jin no Ouji!"

A small beam shot from his finger and pierced through the poor man's head, right between the eyes. Most people started screaming, others stiffened in fear when the mayor's body fell down limp. It was the sign to attack for the other two Saiyans.

With incredible speed, they suddenly shot forward and slashed like daggers into the crowd. There was no battle, just a bloodbath. The villagers had totally no means to defend themselves and just tried to run in blind panic, blocking the paths of the few warriors that the village counted. Not that they stood a chance either. The strength of the Saiyans was enormous, certainly compared to the villagers. The chaos was complete when also the third Saiyan joined in the 'fun'.

Hond tried to get through the hysterical fleeing people to the murdering beasts, but they only pulled him further away. Suddenly he was pushed harshly into a house and hit the opposite wall hard with his head. His vision clouded and before passing out, he saw Xen standing in the doorway yelling something to him of "Stay here! I'll ..." But he couldn't hear the rest.

* * *

When he finally woke up again, the first thing he noticed was the awful silence. Hond rubbed his sore head and the former situation he was in suddenly dawned on him. He quickly scrambled onto his feet and ran to the doorway of the house. At the sickening sight he got then, a enormous feeling of guilt, despair and pain overwhelmed him.

Blood was splattered everywhere over the fields and the walls of the houses, shattered bones with hunks of flesh still on them were thrown around and less identifiable parts lay scattered across the ground. Several heavily mutilated corpses were sprawled on the ground. Still fuming craters, ashes and scorches indicated the obvious use of strong ki blasts. Hond didn't know if it really had been invincible ghosts, but it was sure that it were monsters that were the cause of this... carnage.

He pricked his ears up when he thought he suddenly heard some voices talking. He sneaked around the house, having a lot of effort not to vomit over the mangled body parts against the wall and the sickening stench of blood and gore.

Hond noticed some kind of campfire in the distance and apparently two figures, one standing, the other sitting on a rock. When he got closer, he noticed the two dancing tails behind the creatures.

The feeling of despair grew as he pressed himself against the ground, obliging himself not to jump up and try to attack the demons. Hot tears burned in his eyes, he pressed them shut and clenched his teeth. He can't cry now! They would hear them. Fortunately, it didn't seem they had noticed him yet. Hond opened his eyes when he felt something roll beside him...

* * *

Raditz turned around hearing a blood-curling scream behind him. "What was that..."

"It seems that you've missed one..." Vegeta said calmly, chewing on the flesh torn from a bone in his hand. "What are you waiting for... go check it out."

"Hai, Ouji-sama."

As the other Saiyan walked off, he looked away to the horizon. "Hmm... Turles should be back soon. Then we can finally get to the real business. These stupid villages are starting to bore me..."

Hond couldn't help it but to scream at the sight of the bloodied head of his best friend, torn of from his body, wide, empty eyes staring at him and his mouth set in an eternal silent scream. Hond trembled in shock and breathed fast and uncontrolled. He didn't notice the shadow looming over him.

"Well, well, what do we have here..." Raditz smirked and picked the trembling boy up by the back of his neck, bringing him to face-level. The youth still didn't seem to notice him. The big Saiyan growled and shook him. Finally, his eyes seemed to focus onto the person holding him. Fortunately for the Saiyan's ears and for himself, the boy could hold his scream back this time.

'_What now?' _The monster had noticed and grabbed him! There was no way out of this...

The Saiyan merely smirked into his face and dragged him over to the campfire and his companion. '_Where is the other one? Was he killed? ... Probably not... but hopefully, he was. It seems so anyway._'

Raditz dropped the young Tinean in front of the Saiyan Prince. Dropping on his hands and knees, Hond automatically looked up into the face of the demon.

They'd probably kill him like they had done with everyone else. Hond didn't care. He would be brave. He wouldn't fear his death. But when he looked into those deep, onyx eyes, the only thing he felt was fear. As if he looked into the eyes of Death himself.

It suddenly reminded him of a song, sung by older priests, under whom his sensei, who still knew the legends of yore. He couldn't fully remember how it went, only the beginning:

**_I can see it clearly now, a painful vision indeed, _**

_**An attack on hollow ground, from high above **_

_**Alien to us, the species known as man **_

_**A serious threat, in the eyes of the Elder **_

_**So behold the birth, the wicked child **_

_**Born of the Beast, in Eastern sands **_

_**He will arise, He will divide **_

_**He has the power to bring the end**_

'_Birth of the Wicked?..._' He shuddered and backed away, only to hit the body of the other Saiyan behind him. The Saiyan laughed and kicked into his back, sending Hond face first into the dirt.

"Well, Raditz, why didn't you kill this lowlife yet..."

"Aww, Vegeta, I just wanted some fun before I do..."

"Hm..."

Raditz grabbed the boy in front of him by his hair and pulled him up. He looked to his pain-contorted face and threw him aside against a rock. He crouched in front of him, pulling his head up again by his hair. "So kid... what's your name..."

"H-Hond..." '_Now they're toying with me... What have we ever done to deserve this..._' The smaller Saiyan stood up as well, laying his food momentarily down. '_Wait... if they're eating... that means..._'

"Y-You aren't ghosts?" This earned him another burst of laughter from the taller Saiyan.

"Ghosts? Now why would you think that, kid?" Vegeta couldn't care less about this kid, but this fact slightly caught his interest.

"You are Saiyans... I-I thought you were all killed... T-They said Frieza used the hell-bound ghosts of the Saiyans as fighters..."

Raditz chuckled "Hear that, Vegeta? We're popular..."

Vegeta snorted "Kill the twerp already..."

"Hai."

Hond flinched. He can't die yet! Who's going to avenge his people? "You'll be sorry one day! Someone will once beat you and you will pay for everything you have done!"

"Sure, kid... that's what they all say." Raditz said lazily, raising a hand.

The Saiyan released a ki blast at point blank, causing the young warrior to fly back several meters and finally fall down limp into the dirt. Raditz sat back down by the fire and grabbed a hunk of meat.

Several minutes later, Turles land beside them. "The entire area is cleared, my prince. We can go to the largest cities now."

Vegeta nodded.

* * *

Hond groaned inwardly. Wait a sec... he wasn't dead yet ! Maybe he is stronger than he thought... anyway, stronger than the Saiyan thought. Yeah, he wasn't dead, but not far from it. His entire body ached; the Saiyan did succeed in disabling his entire movement. Everything hurt too much.

'_I just... need to rest a little...'_ He slumped back down into oblivion, the last thing he heard being "We will wait till the moon rises..."


	6. Scarlet Moon

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ

Warning: like always, 'bad' language, violence

**CHAPTER 5: SCARLET MOON**

"This race ain't so bad... I've eaten worse." Raditz commented with a grin.

Turles nodded while still chewing on a villager's thighbone, "Under which the food at Frieza's base."

"Hell yeah... the fucking bastard gets a lot better food than the crap we get."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, little brother..."

"And at least that's better than the shit that always comes from your mouth..."

Vegeta spit a small bone piece out and clicked on his scouter. "Are you bakas done with your nonsense? Then we can finally get to work. The capital's still a long way from here." He clicked his scouter back off, standing up.

"Hai, Ouji-sama." The two brothers replied in unison.

"Once the capital's destroyed, the rest is a piece of cake..." Turles said as he stood up.

"What? Is it really that easy?" exclaimed Raditz.

"No... far from easy, brother. This planet is A-rated, and, in contrast to the last, the rating is true. Their technology is known to do some serious damage. That's probably the reason why Frieza was interested in this race in the first place..."

"Indeed. And it's the reason why we will use our transformation. But don't mess around this time. We have to hurry, we got only one night to defeat them. Let's go to that damn capital already, before the moon rises and we would transform accidentally before we get there." Vegeta said while starting to fly up.

The other two Saiyans followed him as they took off.

* * *

"So everyone in the Western country was killed? Just like that?"

"Yes, your Highness... And we haven't heard anything of any survivors yet, but..."

"And who is the one responsible for all of this?"

"We... haven't found out yet, your Highness, no one has seen these attackers yet. The only thing we know is that three space pods were spotted entering our atmosphere, and would have landed in the Western country. We can only guess that these concluded the attackers..."

"What else would have? Couldn't you tell me earlier, goddamnit!"

The king of Calor jumped from his seat furiously, "These are soldiers from Frieza, you baka! We didn't prepare for an attack for nothing! But now an entire country is wiped away, JUST LIKE THAT!"

An other officer ran into the throne room, "Sir! Whatever has destroyed the Western country is coming right this way, destroying every village and city in its path! It will probably arrive here by nightfall!"

"... Hm... yes, we will use the night to our advantage. They cannot see our artillery in the dark. Enhance our defences and prepare to attack!"

"YES, SIR!" all the officers in throne room yelled, saluting and running off to their respective posts.

* * *

"Lightning... Crush..." Vegeta threw his hands in front of him, releasing the gathered, seething energy "ATTACK!" A large beam of white, hot fire shot from his hands, cracking with energy in light blue lightning streaks, tearing its way through the land and engulfing the entire city of suburbs and slums in a huge explosion. In the distance, he saw Turles, and on the other side, Raditz, doing a similar attack, followed by an bright flash.

They would soon be closing in to the capital, which was surrounded by a ring of suburbs, not really for defence, but housing the people that couldn't afford to live in the city. The city itself was probably heavily guarded, and strong on the offence. Vegeta always hated to have to admit weakness, but they probably wouldn't make it if they didn't transform.

The three Saiyans landed on the field a few miles in front of the main gate of the capital Calor, named after the planet.

"... What the hell... Turles, wasn't there supposed to be a full moon tonight?"

"Yes... there was..."

"How come I don't see one?"

Turles looked up to the night's sky "... It should have risen by now... Dodoria said there was a full moon this night..."

"WHAT? You got that information from DODO-BRAIN?"

"Er... yes..."

"You know that that pink blub of pudding would jump at the chance to get us killed 'accidentally' in a mission! MAYBE THIS PLANET DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A MOON!"

(A/N: Man... I could be SO evil to stop here... Muahahahahahahahahahaha cough, wheeze erm... JUST KIDDING ... here ya go )

Raditz gulped audibly. He wasn't afraid, but... he didn't survive Vegeta-sei to just die on a stupid planet like this either! Vegeta was glaring daggers at Turles. But amazingly enough, Turles himself seemed rather relaxed.

"NOW WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?"

"Calm down, my prince... You won't help our situation by losing your temper either."

"WHAT? I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW FOR BOTH YOUR INSOLENCE AND STUPIDITY!"

"I thought you would know better than to act on your emotions. They cloud your vision."

Vegeta snorted and turned around crossing his arms over his chest, but calmed down anyway, as he knew Turles was actually right. Killing the baka wouldn't help... for now.

"So if you both have calmed down now finally..." Turles continued, looking from Vegeta to Raditz and back, "then we'll finally transform and start the attack."

"..." Raditz stared at him.

"... Did you now loseall of yourbrains or something?" Vegeta looked back to Turles raising an eyebrow.

"No. Never did. Allow me to show you a little trick my father once taught me..." Turles held his palm out, creating a shining white sphere. When it gained the right size (which is about the size of a basketball), he hurled the ball into the air "Fiat Lux... heh heh..."

Vegeta and Raditz watched not really expecting anything but the meaning of the strange act immediately dawned on them as the Moon Ki Ball came to its full potential, high in the sky.

* * *

The king stood on the balcony of the Watchtower by the main gate, accompanied by several officers. "If that are the ones that destroyed all that... then why aren't they attacking?"

"Er... maybe they got scared when they saw our artillery, sire..."

"Don't be foolish... They wouldn't have come all this way to cower out so suddenly... and they can't see our army in the dark."

"Sire! What's that?" An officer yelled and pointed to a shining white orb in the sky.

"It seems like... an imitation of the moon? Why the hell would..."

One of the older generals suddenly stepped back, wide-eyed, stammering "... I-I've ... seen this before... an other planet... It can only mean one thing... T-Those are... SAIYANS!"

"WHAT?" The king turned back around at the ominous sounds in the field. Thunderous roars filled the air as three gigantic ape-like creatures howled to the sky.

With incredible speed, seeing how large they are, the first one flew forward, slamming its full weight into the main gate. The gate didn't stand a chance and fell under a loud cracking sound to the ground, crushing everything and everyone that was standing behind it. The creature roared triumphantly, standing on the gate and was soon followed by the other two.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" The king roared "ATTACK! ATTACK!" Several orders were yelled from everywhere. Tanks and robots in the street opened fire on the monsters that rampaged through the first part of the city by the gate.

* * *

First, the attacks merely stung for gigantic Ouzaru Vegeta, but soon started to get rather painful, certainly as the cannons and lasers on the city's wall joined in the fight. Vegeta turned his head to the main street, where the largest combat robots rode towards them, shooting all the time. He spread his mouth open wide, starting to gather raw energy. Vegeta released the energy in a huge blast of pure ferocious ki from deep within his throat. The entire battalion of robots were obliterated in a shrieking scream of energy. The blast pierced its way through the city, destroying everything in its path, houses, people, buildings, ...

But the assault didn't stop. They only got the Ouzaru madder and madder though. Turning his head, Vegeta saw that Raditz was taking care of wall's artillery, while Turles worked his way towards the inner city, slamming his fists through the building which fell apart like card houses and squashing whatever had the luck to end up under his boots. His tail slashed madly through the air, sweeping away whatever tried to attack his back.

He was looking for something between the richest buildings, the huge governmental palaces and found it, the city's reactor, its main source of power. Turles looked closely and saw the thick wires, tied together in a strong, large cable, coming from within the building and towards another, from which the power was divided and sent to the entire city. He grabbed the cable and opened his powerful jaws. One bite, the cable snapped right through and the entire city was down. The panic grew even larger. Sending a ki ball into the reactor, the following explosion put everything around on blazing hot fire.

Vegeta snarled, feeling the annoying stings from the attacking robots again and turned back around. A large combat robot had emptied its gattling gun onto the large Ouzaru and was switching onto heavier material. He never got the chance to, however, as the main part was crushed under the massive fist of its 'victim', and a huge explosion followed, wiping away everything around it. Vegeta grinned in a sharp-fanged smirk. The heat of the battle, the ferocious, raw power of the Ouzaru, this was his moment. He roared out in a long, powerful howl.

* * *

"T-This can't be!" The king stared in disbelief to the spreading havoc in the capital of his world, the pearl in the wasteland, the beautiful metropolis, HIS jewel was burning! His troops were losing... majorly. They were prepared for a huge army, hundreds of heavy armed robots, thousands of heavily trained soldiers, but this? People were screaming their lungs out, running in every direction, mothers left their children behind in blind panic, once brave soldiers were screaming like cowards, trampling each other to try and save their own lives, trying to find an escape. Chaos was overall. But it wasn't over yet.

The king ran into the Watchtower's artillery room, grabbed the strongest bazooka and went outside onto the battlements, just to come face-to-eye with a gigantic, long-maned beast. The king was paralysed and, not being able to hold the heavy weapon in his trembling hands, dropped the bazooka. He couldn't even move when the monster opened its mouth and breathed out a seething energy blast, obliterating the king in a strangled death scream and the entire Watchtower.

* * *

Raditz fired several other ki blasts into the strong wall of the city and thus blocking any means of escape, due to the collapsed gates and the ruined walls, impossible to climb.

Soon enough, the entire, once so proud city of Calor was burning on its own ruins, no survivors at all...

Three figures sat on the scattered ruins of the Royal Palace in the centre of Calor. They were surrounded by collapsed buildings, still smoking craters, crushed body parts, rare full, but mangled corpses, ...

"Hey, look..." Raditz pointed at a certain point at the horizon "There WAS a full moon... it only came up rather late..."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and turned around, looking to whatever his comrade meant. "It is... but how come we don't transform?"

"Don't know..." answered Turles, "Maybe our bodies are too tired from the last transformation? Or... well, the moon isn't really shining... it has such a weird colour..."

"Yeah, it's ... blood red..." said Vegeta.

"A Scarlet Moon..." Raditz commented.

* * *

Several years ago...

A knocking sounded on the large wooden door. "Come in!" said an annoyed Kaioshin. "Ah, Kabito... What's it this time?"

"Good news, Supreme Kai."

"Oh yeah?" Kaioshin said up in his chair, rather curious "And what would that be?"

"Everything is falling into place. The flow of 'Fate' is taking care of everything. The one named Bardock will be killed with the rest of race when Frieza destroys Vegeta-sei. Raditz will be killed at the hand of his brother, and Turles will share his fate. Their brother will live and become the hero Goku. And as for Vegeta, he will stay ignorant till the day of his death, ironically even helping us, as ally of Goku. You see, Your Highness, there is nothing to worry about."

Kaioshin nodded and even smiled "Very well."

* * *

"Say, Turles..."

"Yes, little brother?"

"You... er... never miss our home?"

"... What would it help to miss it... Everyone's dead..."

"Even our father..." Even if it sounded and was meant as just a statement, it was actually a question.

"Hm... I don't know... you see, just before I left the planet... I heard that Bardock had mysteriously disappeared."

* * *

A/N: THE END ...

... of this chapter. Muahahahaha ducks a rotten tomato from the audience

What? You're still here? Why?

You guys want to know what happened to Bardock? ...

Oh, alright then.

* * *

A few years ago……… Planet Vegeta

A bloodied soldier wearing a battered armour struggled his way as fast as he could through the halls of the vast building. His eyes stood wide and his breath was ragged at times. It was clear that he was wounded rather badly and needed healing, fast. Though it wasn't the medical bay he was headed for.

Bardock slammed his fist against a button and the door slid open to reveal a crowded Saiyan pub. At his entrance, he couldn't handle the pain anymore for a moment, lost balance and knocked a table over in his fall. Every head turned to his direction, gazing at him.

"Bardock!" chuckled a tall guy with short, spiky hair, "Got beat up again, huh? The medical bay is the other direction, baka."

The wounded soldier ignored the man, slowly got up and staggered a bit back, finding support against the wall.

"F-Frieza... he ..." Bardock tried and took a deep breath "My team... a trap, killed them all... he's coming for us... He's gonna attack us! He will destroy the planet!"

The Saiyans blinked momentarily, before bursting into laughter. "So Bardock gets his ass kicked and it's the end of the world!" joked the shorthaired man.

"Better run with your tail between your legs, Bardock, Frieza's coming!" laughed the next one.

"So you're finally gonna stop to pretend your an elite? Welcome to reality!"

"It hurts, doesn't it?" More sarcastic comments and jokes were yelled at the scarred man and the laughter grew.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Bardock suddenly yelled out. Everyone fell silent again, staring at him. "YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" With that he turned back around and ran out of the pub.

"He has gone crazy..."

"Hm... he lost his team..."

"He hit his head very hard, if ya ask me."

Bardock ran into the empty corridor, seething of anger. But his body couldn't handle it anymore, and once again, he fell down. He managed to sit up with his back leaning against the wall, taking in deep, ragging breaths. '_I need to rest for a few seconds... I can't waste any more time... I have to warn ..._'

A dark, female voice echoed suddenly in his head "Those fools deserve to die, Bardock... Why do you even bother?"

Bardock's head jerked up at the sound of the voice, but he didn't see anyone. "... W-Who are you... how do you know my name... what do you mean?"

"Sssh... you need your breath, Bardock..."

"Where are you? I can't see you!"

A shadow came to life in the darkness of the corridor. The figure stepped in front of Bardock, showing itself. He heaved his head with trouble.

He couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. The creature was distinctively female indeed but was far from a normal woman. Her feet and hands were cloven into hoofs and deadly claws. She wore black pants and a low belt with jewels adorned her hips. A black armour with several blood-red rune-like signs and writing covered her chest, dark leather gloves were drawn up to her elbows, four sharp talons poked through neatly cut holes where her fingers were supposed to be. Upon her chest rested the pendant from her necklace, a horned skull with a strange sign graved in its forehead. Her face was beautiful however, with blazing green eyes, but fangs were easily noticeable in her grin. Long, silver hair flowed down from her head to her waist. Large, draconic wings were folded across her back. And was that a dragon tail swaying behind her?

Bardock blinked a few times. '_Oh great... it's one of those visions again..._' But he suddenly realized it wasn't. Looking behind him, he still heard the noise from the pub and saw the light coming from the door. Bardock flinched. This creature was real!

"Of course I'm real..."

'_...And can read my mind too... what the hell..._'

"Now tell me, Bardock..." She took his chin in her claw, forcing him to look up into her face, "What happened..."

He eyed her fromher fanged smirk to her shining jade eyes "You know... don't you?"

Her grin grew, indicating she indeed did.

"Ah yes... After many years of loyal service, Frieza decides that he's tired of you guys and wants to destroy you now. Ironic 'justice' isn't it... you are to be killed the same way you have killed millions of people, but the executioner... is the one that sent you to destroy all these people. This is the Gods's idea of fair. It's how this universe fits together under their rule... how noble, righteous and good, hm? But do you know why Frieza wants to destroy your race?"

Bardock remained silent.

"He himself claims that it is because he thinks the Saiyan race is getting too strong... that is true, yes. But the real reason... involves more than that... a LOT more... actually, he wants to destroy YOU, Bardock."

"...M-ME? ... Why would he?"

"He doesn't even know himself... But you will know, in time. We have to get out of here, now. He is on his way here indeed."

"B-But... the others, I ... I have to warn them!"

The demon looked amused to him "Hm... how was it again... 'Cassandra'... Being able to foresee your own doom, but nobody believes you..."

She laughed "What did you do to deserve such fate? But listen to me Bardock, they do not deserve to live! They're just a bunch of fools, laughing at you while you try to save them! Let them die! But you... you are worthy... Bardock, you must live." She reached her claw out to him.

Bardock hesitantly grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. "F-Frieza's coming! I have to stop him! I'm the only one that..."

"And find a certain death? You aren't strong enough yet, Saiyan. He will kill you along with these fools! You want that?"

"... No, but..."

She placed a razor-sharp talon over his lips to silence him. She turned around and walked to the stairs.

Bardock gazed at her retreating back "... Who... What are you?"

She stopped on the staircase and turned her head to look sideways to him. "What and who I am doesn't matter now... But you can call me Kira." Kira indicated with her claw to him to follow her.

They arrived at the top of the building. Kira walked onto the balcony and placed her claws on the balustrade. Bardock walked up to her side, staying silent. High up in the sky, the distinctive shape of a spaceship was visible.

"You foresaw your own death?" The Saiyan swallowed slightly and nodded. "That is the future. You are 'destined' to die at Frieza's hands... along with your race and planet. But... we can change the future, Bardock. Your destiny is far more vast than that... but there are many that are trying to stop us."

"... Who? ... And who are 'us'?"

"I can't explain that now, I said that you will know in time. Bardock..."

She turned her head to face him, "You see, I got strict orders to bring you with me... but... I want to give you a choice. A choice that will have great consequences. One way, you pick the path Fate has chosen for you... you stubbornly ignore all that I've said and go after Frieza and meet your doom. The other way... you come with me and join us, but mind that once you've decided, there's no way back."

"You don't give me much choice, do you... or I die, or I obey you. However... you don't really look like a trustworthy person. How do I know that I can trust you? Besides, I'm the only one that can stop Frieza now! I have to avenge my team and kill the bastard before he can destroy the planet!"

He started to float up, but Kira grabbed him by the shoulder. "Are you sure of that choice, Bardock? Do you really think you have the slightest chance of defeating Frieza now? Bardock... this is what they WANT you to do. Aren't you smarter than that? I came here to save you from Fate's trap..."

"You said I had a choice..."

"I did. But, I also say that you should think well over your choice. This isn't nothing... It's a choice of great importance and has vaster consequences than you can imagine, Bardock! You don't know yet, but you are very important to us. Use your mind, warrior!"

"..." Bardock landed back on the balcony's floor, staring up to the spaceship. A strong light started to form above it.

He looked to Kira, who was staring right into his eyes.

"It is time... On this moment balances the flow of history. Have you made your choice, Bardock?"

He nodded. Kira smiled and nodded in return. She turned around and held her claw up. Kira moved her talon, leaving a dark blue streak and thus drawing a sign in the air. Finishing the transportation rune, she stepped back and the rune shone a bright light, as if trying to compensate the strong light forming in the air. Bardock watched, eyes wide and mouth agape in awe, as the sign disappeared to form a circular, dark portal. It looked as if someone had cut a break in the air, a riff in time and space.

Kira stood right in front of the portal, looked back to the Saiyan and held her claw to him. Bardock didn't hesitate any longer and took her hand. Together, they disappeared in the vortex.

Mere moments later, Vegeta-sei was no more.


	7. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ

**Warning: RAPE in this chapter, so don't read the part of Vegeta meeting Frieza if you can't handle it!**

**CHAPTER 6: HAPPY BIRTHDAY...**

"If you're that strong..." Bardock threw another punch at Kira, who blocked it easily "how come you didn't stop Frieza then and... OOF! (Kira kneed him in the gut)" Bardock bend over holding his stomach in pain, and fell down on the ground. Kira landed in front of him, while her dragon wings folded themselves across her back.

"I wasn't allowed to... I would have changed history too much for our purpose to succeed." She calmly replied.

"... What? Wha... what do you mean with that?" He struggled back up.

"We're... sort of in the future of your time. It's more complicated than just that, but it comes close enough to the truth for you."

"So... you went back in time.. just to get me and bring me here? Wherever this is?"

"Yes. And as for why I cannot kill Frieza, is that it would change history far too much. Time travelling is playing a dangerous game..."

"Is the future this bad that you had to..."

"For us, yes, it was."

"But what do you mean with 'us'? Kira, you still haven't explained anything to me! You just said that I'm too weak and started training me." Bardock exclaimed, starting to get annoyed about it all.

"And I said that you will know in time. I can't explain what and why, but we have to play this very carefully. If we want to change the future, we all need to have patience. You'll just have to trust me for now... But if you need some convincing..."

Kira held her claw up and, seemingly the same as the first time, she drew a sign in the air, but this time, the streak was violet-coloured. And instead of a portal, some kind of screen or vision appeared... "Allow me to show you what 'Fate' had in store for you and your sons..."

"My sons?" The Saiyan blinked in confusion at her words.

The white void in the vision shifted and Bardock floating in space, in front of a large spaceship appeared. He yelled something at Frieza who was in his hoverchair above it, and apparently started gathering ki in his hand. When the vision-Bardock threw the ki ball, Frieza wasn't impressed in the least, but had started to make his own attack. The ki ball merely disappeared into the Death Ball above Frieza's hand, and added in its size. Finally, Frieza threw his own attack as well. The vision-Bardock couldn't do anything and was devoured into the Death ball, burning away in agony. And the real Bardock couldn't say or do anything but to stare wide-eyed at the scene happening before his own eyes.

The vision faded and shifted again. The blackness of space was replaced with a perfectly blue sky and beautiful grassland. But in the middle of the field stood two... no, three figures. One was standing apart from the two and was apparently preparing an attack. The second figure was holding the third one in place, it seemed, while that one struggled hard to get free. Bardock's eyes almost grew even wider as he recognised his own son, Raditz, in this struggling figure. The one holding his son looked like a perfect copy of Bardock, save for a few details. "K-Kakarotto?"

Kira nodded. "W-Why are they fighting... why is Kakarotto trying to hold his brother in front of that... green guy?" His question was answered as the one named Piccolo stretched his arm and released a flashing red beam from his finger, which pierced right through both Raditz and Kakarotto.

"WHAT? NO!" Bardock jumped forward to the scene, determined to try and stop whatever was going on, but was stopped dead in his tracks as someone grabbed him by the tail and pulled him harshly back to his place.

"Don't be foolish... it's just a vision!" hissed Kira.

"... But... that ... I don't get it... Why has Kakarotto killed Raditz?"

"Partially... your own fault... Kakarotto was sent away to the planet you see here in the vision. He forgot his Saiyan heritage and grew up as an inhabitant of this planet... a human. When, after all those years, Raditz came to Chikyuu-sei, that planet, to come and retrieve his little brother, he only found one who, though unconsciously, betrayed his own race and family. In a desperate move, Raditz kidnapped Kakarotto's son. They came to a confrontation, and, well... you just saw the ending." Kira waved her hand and once again, the sight shifted.

"Your other son... Turles... He will die as well... look." Once again, the vision solidified. Two figures appeared, fighting against each other in a death match. If it weren't for the clothing, it would have been hard to tell the two apart. They looked almost identical, save that the one in armour had a more tanned skin. The other one was clad in the same gi as in the last scene. Finally, the gi-clad one fired an enormous blast, in which the other was fully devoured and obliterated.

"Kakarotto.. and Turles..." Bardock muttered while staring at the image before him.

"Aye."

Bardock's normally tanned face looked rather pale suddenly. Kira didn't even need to try and read his mind, she could easily read the shock and confusion in his eyes, his mind's trying to put everything in place, but failed miserably "I-I don't get ... why... WHY DOES KAKAROTTO DENY HIS OWN HERITAGE?"

"Calm down, warrior. We can change this future. We can... and we will."

"There you are again with this 'we'! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WITH IT?" He yelled out in frustration.

Kira's jade eyes flared momentarily with anger as she drew her fist back and punched Bardock hard in the face. He couldn't hold his balance, fell back and hit the ground. Holding a hand up to his painfully broken nose, Bardock looked up to her. "Have you finally calmed down, Saiyan? I have prevented your death, but can undo it soon enough as well. It is too early for you to know everything already. But you will know IN TIME. You need to have patience, Bardock."

"I... I understand..."

"Good."

Bardock struggled back up, still holding his heavily bleeding nose. He didn't notice Kira making a sign in the air with a talon of her claw, but suddenly, it all stopped hurting. He felt over his nose, but it wasn't broken anymore. The only blood on his hands was that that had stained his hands already. He looked to Kira with his eyes open wide "H-How did you do that?... And those other ... 'tricks'?"

"Those aren't tricks..."

"Then what? It all seems so impossible for me..."

She grinned "For those who know the ancient art of Runes, not much is impossible..." Kira turned around and beckoned him to follow her. "The training is over for now... You need to rest."

They left the training grounds and walked through the enormous hall in which they had arrived the first time through the portal. Bardock was still amazed by the immensity of everything in this place. The stairs in the middle of the hall that led to the upper levels was so large that Frieza's spaceship probably would be able to land on it without touching the sides. But aside of that, the inner architecture was remarkably sober in decoration. Almost everything was in black or grey, only the few, huge tapestries on the walls were coloured blood red and strange signs that Bardock couldn't read were depicted on them, on others, bloody scenes of fights between what looked like demons on one side and more humanoid creatures on the other. His attention was pulled abruptly back to his companion when she suddenly started to speak again.

"The only thing that I can tell you for now, is that the reason why you're here, and what will unfold in the future, is because of something that happened in the past, aeons ago. Back then, the universe was still young and looked nowhere near that what it looks like now. The rare life that was on few planets was very primitive and little... But, two races or forces of unknown origin stood up in this small existence. As you can expect, these two races quickly became each other's rivals. Soon, a great battle ensued. One was victorious and claimed the rule over the universe as its prize. The other race was repelled from their dimension..."

Bardock remained silent while Kira was speaking, listening carefully. '_Er... that was great...' _It surprised him a bit that he was being sarcastic to himself, '_but what the hell does that have to do with me?...' _

His question wasn't answered however as Kira suddenly quit her story, stopped and looked back to him. "This is your room... There is enough food for you on the table and a bed in the corner. You can wash up if you'd like in the adjacent room."

She opened a door and pushed a startled Bardock inside. Before closing the door, Kira said to him "I will come and get you for the next training in a few hours. So eat and rest enough." Then she was gone.

Bardock immediately tried to open the door but it was shut tight. He stepped back, cursing "No door has ever stopped me in my life..." and raised his hand. However, instead of blowing the door up or even scorching it, the ki blast just _disappeared_. Bardock was dumbfounded. '_Just great... ki absorbing doors... what next?_'

As he couldn't do anything about his current situation, Bardock just sat down at the table piled with food and decided to make the best of it for now.

* * *

The three Saiyans looked up when suddenly Vegeta's scouter beeped, indicating someone tried to contact him. He clicked on the device and answered the call. "WHAT? Why? ... Damn it... YES, I'm coming." Vegeta sighed and took his scouter off, folded it and put it away.

"What the hell's wrong?" Raditz asked curiously.

"Frieza needs me for something... I don't know. He gave the strict order for me to return immediately."

"I wonder for what..." Turles said thoughtfully.

"I have this feeling I don't want to know... But I'm not gonna run from himeither." Vegeta stood up. "You two can finish the rest of this planet?"

Raditz nodded "No problem, Ouji-sama... It'll just take a day longer or so... We'll be with you at the base in a few days."

"Good." Vegeta turned around and just wanted to take off as Turles walked up beside him. "What?" He said a bit irritated.

"Vegeta... whatever Frieza wants of you... or ... does with you……… don't let it get to you."

Vegeta looked to Turles with a raised eyebrow "What the hell do you mean?"

"What I said." Turles set back down by Raditz. Vegeta shrugged mentally and flew off towards his space pod.

Raditz looked a bit oddly at Turles "I don't get it... what did you mean with that?"

"Something that I hope that I'm wrong about ... but I fear I'm not."

"… Could it be that?……" Raditz asked uncertain.

"I'm afraid so."Turles replied with a downward glance.

"…… SHIT!" Raditz jumped to his feet.

Turles looked up to his younger brother, raising an eyebrow "And where are you going?…"

"After him of course!"

"Andthen what? What are YOU gonna do against Frieza? Don't be such a fool…"

"But!…"

"First we'll take care of this planet, and then you'll go after him."

"Then it'll be too late!"

"Let's get started then………" Turles rose to his feet, jumped up and flew off. Raditz sighed and took after him.

* * *

A short beep sounded, indicating someone requested entrance. "Come in…" The door slid open to reveal the sight of the young Saiyan prince. Frieza wasn't in his hover chair, what he normally would do when someone like Vegeta came to see him. He was just standing there, in the middle of the room, with a glass of red liquid in his hand. "Ah, Vegeta, there you are. I didn't expect you to be back so soon…"

Vegeta only bowed. Anyone else would start bootlicking, saying something in the lines of '_If my Lord requires my presence, I do not hesitate'_ He grimaced mentally. Those weaklings… why would they give the damn bastard even more chance to raise his ego, which already was as large as the universe itself… infinite.

Vegeta awaited an answer, but it didn't come. '_Is that freak reading my thoughts or what?_" Has he noticed his disrespect?… The mocking undertones in his voice and words whenever he talks to and about the slimy lizard, the eyes filled with contempt and disgust whenever they fall upon his ugly form, etc.? That's not possible… unless the bastard really found a way to read minds. Or he would be very perceptive… He growled mentally. Finally, he raised his head slightly after a long moment of silence, and to face the cold glare coming from the Ice-jin tyrant. '_Shit...'_

Suddenly the cold stare changed into a grin, almost a smile. Not a warm smile… that's impossible on that face. It wasn't of happiness either. It was one of his own favourite grins, and the one that saw it, knew it didn't mean much good. "Happy Birthday, little monkey…" He suddenly said in that high voice of his.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and rose partially to his feet, immediately forgetting all the 'respect' he was supposed to have in front of his 'Lord'. "Wha-What do you mean?"

Frieza chuckled and continued in that eerie tone in his voice "In case you have forgotten, Young **Prince**," he always stressed that word to mock the royal Saiya-jin, "It's your 18th birthday this day…"

"… Yeah, so?" Vegeta replied in a snarl. His tail had slipped from his waist and was lashing furiously over the back of his thighs now. He was already getting enough of this, and the more he got angry, the more he started to forget who he was actually talking to.

"And exactly 5 years ago that I asked you this same question, the day you came onto my ship… 'Are you loyal to me, Vegeta?'. Do you remember? I was generous then…until now." He paced a bit, but didn't look away from the Saiyan for even one moment. Vegeta still didn't know what the tyrant was aiming to, but he remained silent nonetheless. Whatever it was… it couldn't be good. "Five years I've given you to submit yourself to me… five years long, you had the chance to prove your full loyalty to me… all others have done it at one month… but you and your monkeys still defy me."

Frieza stopped pacing and looked straight into the Saiyan's eyes. As if betraying his own words, the grin was still placed firmly on his face. "But, little monkey, from the first day I saw you, I immediately knew you would never do that… yes, a Saiyan pride is a very rare feature these days…" Vegeta didn't like the glint that appeared in his eyes either. "And… I also immediately wanted you from that moment…"

"Nani?" Chuckles were heard from the shadows, and Vegeta noticed for the first time that Zarbon and Dodoria had been standing there the whole time, as they stepped closer. Faster than Vegeta could see, Frieza had gone behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders. '_Kuso! The kisama is less small from close by… and stronger than he looks as well_' Before he knew it, his armour and shirt were ripped from his chest. Frieza dipped down to trace his tongue over his shoulder muscle. Vegeta flinched at the hot, moist touch.

After placing a few rough kisses on the side of his neck, Frieza almost purred into his ear with a deep voice with a hint of lust forming "You don't know how much I wanted to do this from the moment I saw you, my pretty little monkey…" Vegeta gasped as Frieza took his lashing tail in a strong grasp. "And now I'm gonna have some fun with you……" he continued to purr.

Vegeta struggled against his strong grip, but could do so only weakly as the pressure on his tail drained his strength. "K-… Kisama…"

Frieza chuckled and pulled Vegeta closer to his body. The Saiyan winced feeling the creature's growing erection grind against him, rubbing against the side of his thighs, still covered by the thick fabric of his pants… but for how long? Zarbon and Dodoria advanced as well. The Saiyan's eyes shot glances between the two, snarling at them. Vegeta felt thick sweat drops trickle over his forehead and down his face as a smirking Zarbon leaned close to his face. He arched his back in a reflex as Frieza went down lapping his tongue over the warm skin over his spine. The lizard tugged down on his tail, sending another wave of pain through him. The following shudder and yelp seemed to excite the Frieza even more.

Zarbon leaned in even closer and caught the Saiyan's lips with his and forcefully slipped his tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth. As he hold the back of Vegeta's head with his hand, digging his fingers in the thick, black mane, Zarbon's tongue explored every delicious corner of his mouth. Vegeta closed his eyes trying to shut everything out, but failed miserably. Frieza had come to the small of his back and held his hands on the zoom of Vegeta's pants. Vegeta shuddered again as he sensed even through closed eyes that Dodoria moved down past Zarbon, who broke away. He yelped as his pants were ripped from his legs.

Vegeta felt Frieza rise again behind him and tried to brace himself against what he knew was coming next… but it didn't help. A large wave of pain forced its way up his spine through his entire body as Frieza shoved his arousal right into him. Vegeta yelled out but his scream was muffled and it died away as Zarbon took a hungered possession of his mouth again. His eyes widened as he felt that Dodoria spread his legs apart and dipped in to swallow his cock.

In other situations, others probably would have found this pleasurable, but Vegeta felt this anything but good and full of pleasure. It all just damn hurt too much. Vegeta was fighting his sobs strongly back; he wouldn't give the bastards that sign of defeat and weakness. Even now, he still struggled against their iron grips, but to no avail. The sick feeling that spread over his entire body grew even more when he felt the gushing liquid from Frieza's erection inside him.

After what had seemed like an eternity, both Zarbon and Dodoria rose to their feet, those sick grins still plastered on their faces. Frieza stood as well, letting Vegeta slump to the floor. He leant down to grab him by this hair and brought his head up. Frieza half-whispered into his ear with a voice still filled with lust: "Just as I thought… you're so delicious, my little monkey… just like the others. I'll be 'seeing' you soon again." He dropped Vegeta on the ground and walked off, laughing hard. His two henchmen left close after him.

Vegeta groaned and slowly got up. He picked up what was left of his clothes, but as they were ripped apart, they just fell off again. He staggered out of the room, careful not to stumble over his own legs. His entire body ached… One day, Frieza would pay dearly for this foul act! Vegeta cursed his own weakness… the kisama was too damn strong. He swore that one day he would surpass the bastard by far… then it was payback time for all the humiliation and treachery he and his race had suffered under the son of a bitch.

Leaning an arm against the wall, Vegeta made his way back to his quarters. Somehow he had the luck to meet no one at all on his path. Most were probably on some mission. '_Just like the others._' … What had he meant with that phrase? '..._ Turles? Raditz? _...' it must be, but… why haven't they told about it to him then… "_Why would they?_" He answered his own question. Why would anyone talk about something like this just like that… and especially against their prince. But still, Vegeta felt a sense of betrayal. They probably knew what the bastard was up to, and never did anything to stop it. "FUCKING WEAKLINGS!" He snarled as he slammed his fist hard against the wall.

Finally, he reached his room and he let himself fall on his bed. A few tears came through at last. Vegeta ignored them when they rolled over his cheeks and buried his face in his pillow. He closed his eyes and a wave of tiredness washed over him. Vegeta sighed deeply as he felt his body relax, despite of the aching pain, and slipped away into a deep slumber.

"**_Vegeta…_**" Vegeta cursed silently… there was that voice again. He had heard it from since his earliest childhood… a strange voice that talked to him in his dreams. He has never told about it to anyone, in the beginning he even had thought it was normal. But then the voice started telling him things that weren't so normal at all… 'things' that happened soon after it had told him about it, like the day his mother was killed in battle.

He was still very young, but the 'voice' had showed him detailed visions of how the Saiyan Queen was slowly tortured to death by a strange race of people. A few days later a messenger came to the King with the news of the Queen's death.

The visions soon became nightmares. Till one day he saw the vision of the destruction of his home planet and the annihilation of his race. The voice hasn't spoken to him anymore ever since. "**_Happy Birthday… my son._**" '_Nani? What the fuck do you mean with that?_' But no answer came. '_Son?_' It couldn't be his father, King Vegeta… he had heard the voice even when the late Saiya-jin King was still alive. And his and 'its' voice differed a lot. "**_You will know… soon enough…_**"

It must have been somewhere late in the evening when Vegeta was woken again. "Prince Vegeta? Are you alright?" A voice called cautiously. Vegeta opened his eyes to look up to a pair of deep, ebony eyes staring at him, their owner doing a bad job on hiding the worry in them. Long, black spikes framed the delicate, familiar face. Vegeta felt the soft, silken touches from the same mass of hair as it brushed slightly over his still bare skin. '_Shit…_' He had forgotten to cover himself with the sheets.

Vegeta wanted to snarl at the person above him, to yell insults at him, to release all the frustration inside him. But instead, he threw himself into Raditz's arms and felt the tears coming back as he pressed his face into that broad, warm chest.

Raditz himself was rather surprised by this reaction. A bit absently, he stroked the back of Vegeta's head slowly. "It's alright, my prince…" Actually, he didn't really know what to say and continued to whisper soothing words in the old Saiya-go until he felt the prince's sobs die away and his breath becoming a slow, regular rhythm. Raditz suddenly remembered something.

"Happy Birthday, Ouji-sama…"


	8. Death Awaits You

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ

Warning: Violence/blood/gore, language as usual

**CHAPTER 7: DEATH AWAITS YOU…**

"**_Bardock……… Bardock……………_**"

'_Oh great…it's one of those visions again…_'

The warrior groaned. _'No wait…it isn't… every time I had one, I always had a headache and a feeling of sickness overwhelming me…and I don't really see anything either…'_ But the voice kept calling…

'_What the hell's going on?… Is this a dream… or still a vision?_' He saw nothing but pure darkness in front of his eyes. '_If this really is a vision…I should be seeing something soon, but no…_'

"**_Bardock……… Death… awaits you………_**"

'_Nani? …_' The voice stopped. But his ears picked up a new sound… the faint sound of trampling of hoofs… The sound became more and more louder. A dark figure seemed to slowly break through the thick fog in front of Bardock's eyes.

The trampling hoofs still continued and rang throughout Bardock's skull, as if resonating against every corner of it, amplifying the sound every time. The figure became more distinct against the background of darkness. But the sight wasn't like any Bardock had ever laid eyes upon.

The sound stopped and all was silent. Eerie silent. The creature stood right in front of Bardock, at least, had he been awake. He still didn't know whether he was or not. The creature was a great, ashen horse, with burning crimson eyes. Sharp talons on each paw dug deeply into an invisible ground.

Its rider wasn't any less intimidating. Bardock assumed he was male, he couldn't really see as the horseman was fully clad in hellish black robes and cloak. Across his back, a long scythe was attached. A clawed hand, the only part visible from the actual body, held a strange kind of sword. It had the shape of the blade of a scythe, but emitted a dark blue glow. The aura surrounding the horseman seemed to suck away life itself around him. His face was hidden under his hood, but Bardock felt his piercing eyes staring at him.

The longer he looked at the sight before him, the more a sense of vertigo crept upon him, as if the still invisible 'floor' under him would collapse any second and pull him into oblivion. And the black creature continued to stare at him and look right through his body into his soul.

Bardock knew it had to be a dream… or not? The creature seemed so real… and somehow… so familiar. This nightmare had to end… but it just got worse.

The creature raised his hand and tormenting slowly pulled away the hood. Bardock looked up… into his own face.

* * *

Bardock jumped awake. He sat upright in a large four-poster, within blood red, expensive-looking sheets. He blinked a few times before the memories of the last few days dawned on him, and he realised where he was. And that was luckily not near that black-clad creature. "What the hell was that thing…… that 'dream', if it already was one, was so… vivid………" '_Especially the ending… what the hell…_'

As if on cue, someone suddenly tapped on the door of his room. The door swayed open to reveal the form of Kira.

"I see that you've at least had some sleep…" She looked to the now (except for a few empty plates) empty table "and ample of food. Come, we shall continue the training." Kira turned around and walked into the corridor.

Bardock got quickly up from the bed and went after her. Once at her side, he noticed she was grinning. '_What the hell's so funny…_'

"You look so pale, Saiyan… had a bad dream?" She still grinned.

"… Er… What do you mean?…"

"Ashen horse… dark rider clad in black robes… a scythe and a mysterious sword… sounds familiar?"

"… How… How do you know?…"

"Death…" Kira smirked "It's not a dream…"

"Nani?"

"What do you think you saw at the end of your 'dream'?"

"Er… I don't know…"

"You saw your own soul, warrior…"

* * *

He had no idea where he was or why he was running. He looked through his own eyes, but it was as if he had no control of his own body… his mind was thinking passively from his body. While his body ran, he managed to observe the area around him.

He was in some kind of wasteland or desert… all vegetation was dried up, he saw several ruins what must have been houses and buildings once, skeletons of animals or something else and the stench of drought and death hung in the air. The sky was blood red, and the hot sand wore the same colour. There was no cloud, sun, moon or star in the sky… just a vastness of crimson.

Finally, his body stood still. Someone or something was walking towards him in the upsweeping sand and the heat of the desert. Only the contours were visible, and it took a while for he started to see details. A few moments later, he could see the creature clearly at a couple of metres, and it was still coming closer.

He was sure he had never seen it in his entire life… but it seemed so familiar at the same time…

It wore armour that was even of a darker blood hue than the surrounding area. Sharp spikes adorned its shoulder pads, and on the breastplate stood the skull of a horned beast, three shining jade crystals imbedded right above it. Some odd sign was engraved in the skull's forehead, but he couldn't exactly decipher it. It wore black pants and red boots with golden lines that created a dull thud on the dry ground every time they came down and resonated in his skull.

Thick crimson blood dripped from the large blade of the creature's halberd, which it held in one hand while it rested upon its shoulder. At its belt hung a sheathed sword. The creature stopped right in front of him, towering above him as it was a lot taller than him. He gulped almost audibly when he looked up to the evil smirk that formed on the creature's face.

The face was actually humanoid, but looked more evil than he had ever seen before. Burning ebony eyes pierced right through him, into the core of his very being. Spikes of a hellish black colour surrounded the creature's face, and formed a long mane that went down to below his knees.

His eyes traced down, almost not daring to tear his eyes from that burning gaze, and his eyes fell upon a lashing, dark brown tail.

"NANI? THAT MONKEY?"

The creature shifted its arm and caught the halberd in its two hands. The smirk became even darker and an evil glint flashed in those ebony eyes, before it laughed out loud, the most demonic sound he had ever heard.

His eyes went wide when the creature drew the halberd back over its head, ready to slash him right into two pieces. The blade came down, he closed his eyes shut and brought his arms up to block the blow… but none came.

He blinked and lowered his arms… to see that he was somewhere else. He was in another wasteland… but it was totally different from the last one. The sky was almost black, and the sand or ground was somewhere between very dark blue and dark purple. But once again, he was in a nightmare-like area…

More skeletons adorned the ground than the red desert… and these were totally not just animals this time. Some were whole, others were totally torn apart, or just cloven. And others still had rotting flesh clinging to the bones.

'_Nothing else around this time… Only death rules here, it seems…_' How right was he…

All was silent, he thought … till a hollow sound from behind him reached his ears. "Trampling hoofs?…"

The sound became louder and louder, but he dared not to move. Fear had paralysed his body, so he couldn't either even if he had been able to move his body in the first place. He felt a moist, but icy cold breath in his neck, causing a strong shudder to run up his spine. Somehow, his body finally obeyed as he slowly turned around and staggered a few steps back at the sight before him.

A large, ashen horse looked down at him with eyes of pure fire. The same sign as on the red-armoured creature's breastplate adorned its forehead. Its rider was dressed in long, black robes, which hid even its face from sight. He could see a strange-formed sword attached to its belt under the cloak, but the long scythe on its back pulled his attention more.

The black-clad creature jumped from the horse's back and landed on the ground in front of him. Once again, he gulped.

The creature reached its hand up and pulled the hood away. The face had an equal evil smirk, accompanied by the same burning ebony of its eyes. There were differences from the other creature, because this one had a scar on its left cheek, it wore a scarlet bandana and the spikes of its hair stood in every direction, instead of falling back.

'_Another monkey?…_'

As if it found this its cue, it drew the scythe from its back. It didn't move its lips from that evil smirk, and still, he could hear a dark voice calling out his name, and… "**_Death awaits you…_**"

The creature before him now laughed as well, but it sounder colder and even darker, if even possible. The mere sound of it pierced through every bone and fibre of his body.

He looked up to see it swing the scythe back… and slash it into him in a wide arch. This time… the blow came.

With enormous pain and burning agony, the steel-cold blade cleaved its way into his body, to pull several torn organs, ripped bone-pieces and half his spine (which cracked apart) with on the way out.

His body fell. The sharp rocks of the ground pierced into his flesh, but that was but little pain compared to the rest. He still felt his intestines and the connected organs being pulled out of his open upper body. Even if he couldn't move a muscle, he felt the pain from all of them. His lifeblood slowly seeped away on the ground… but not the pain however, which increased by every beat of his torn heart.

He couldn't scream anymore… he was sure even his windpipe was now torn from its place.

Frieza woke up screaming, bathing in his own sweat.


	9. A Word of Strength

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ

**Warning: mentioning of rape**, language, violence

**CHAPTER 8: A WORD OF STRENGTH**

Raditz jumped awake. It took a few minutes for him to finally realise where he was. He blinked a few times, let out a soft sigh and looked aside to the bed of his brother. Turles was tossing and turning; the sheets lay in a heap on the floor. Even his tail was lashing furiously back and forth.

'_He has a nightmare? It would be really strange if… or…is it just coincidence…_'

"Turles?… Turles?…" _'Heh, he doesn't hear me…_' Raditz stood up and walked over to his sibling's bed. He leant over him and shook him slightly "Turles?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Turles jumped up, whacking his head right against … Raditz's forehead. Both brothers fell back, one on his bed, the other between the sheets on the ground.

Raditz rubbed his sore forehead "Shimatta… usubaka…"

"Baka! What were you doing?"

"Waking you up, what else… you seemed to have some mean nightmare…"

"Er… well… maybe not that… 'mean'… but… strange."

"… Did you… see yourself?"

Turles looked to his brother "Huh? How do you know?"

"… I had the same dream…"

"You… you did?" Turles blinked.

"Probably different then… I didn't see you, but… of course, myself. But, then again… not … 'me'… as if… I saw a creature with my body, but … that is a total stranger to me… 'kay, that doesn't make much sense…" Raditz scratched the back of his head (A/N: it's hereditary!).

"Indeed… but I do kind of know what you mean. I saw the same just before you wake me up… But why don't you tell me what happened."

Raditz pulled himself up and sat down on the side of his bed.

"Fine, I will. It was really strange… I was in some kind of red desert, but I didn't seem to have a body, as if I was some ghost or something like that. And I saw myself walking through the upsweeping, burning hot sand…

First I actually doubted it was me, the person wore a dark red armour with spikes and a skull imbedded in the breastplate, a halberd strapped on his back and a sheathed sword on his belt. For the rest, he looked exactly like me. He was coming from a burning village, screams of pain and agony still clung in the air, together with the sound of clashing steel.

He stopped by a … sort of red horse, but … it had a lot of draconic elements, like wings, claws and horns. He patted the creature on its massive neck, then looked off into the distance as if something suddenly caught his attention. It seemed to be something he was waiting for or that amused him, for he smirked and took the halberd from his back, walking towards whatever the source was of his distraction.

You won't believe who I saw standing there… Frieza! Shivering like a leaf when this… dream 'me' stepped towards him. Now that's what I call a dream! If only it could become real somehow … oh well… And I saw him say something, but I couldn't hear it. My dream image laughed and drew the halberd back. But just when he was going to cleave the son of a bitch in two… I woke up." Raditz sighed, "Just when it was getting interesting…"

Turles chuckled "Yeah, bummer, bro… that's the thing with dreams, huh. Strangely though, Frieza didn't appear in my dream. Maybe because you woke me up before my dream image could meet him…"

"Heh, I should have let you sleep then, maybe you would have succeeded in killing the lizard bitch…"

"Yeah, maybe…"

Raditz looked away, leaning back down on his bed. He sighed "I don't get it though…"

"What?"

"The strange things that have been happening lately…"

"Hm… yeah, it's a bit odd… oh, that reminds me, we still have to find this 'Revelations' book!"

"Where are we going to find that?… I doubt this base's VERY limited library has it in its collection."

"Sigh… true… Wait, wasn't it a Chikyuu legend?"

"I don't know… could be." Raditz raised an eyebrow turning his head aside so he could look to his brother "So what?"

"We'd probably find it on Chikyuu-sei then!"

"………" Raditz blinked a few times "And how does Mr. Genius suppose we get to that fucking backwater planet, without a certain slime ball coughFriezacough noticing?"

Turles rolled his eyes "Baka… I … er…… gee… I don't really know…" He scratched at an invisible itch on his head.

"No shit…"

They looked up as they heard a door close by slam shut. "… Seems like the prince returned…" Turles said.

"Returned?… I … thought he had stayed in his room?"

"Apparently not… I think Frieza summoned him again…"

Raditz jumped up "Nani? … That perverted son of a bitch!"

Turles sighed "I know, I know… but we can't really help it, can we…"

Raditz growled some, more to himself than really to Turles and left the room. Turles raised an eyebrow, shrugged and lied back down on the bed.

"Ouji-sama?…" Raditz knocked slightly on the door.

"What?"

"It's me, Raditz…"

"……… What is it that you want?" The voice sounded full of pain, the owner doing a lot of effort trying to hide it.

"I just came to… see if you're okay…"

"I'm fine! Now go away!"

"Ouji-sama… just let me in…"

No reply came, so Raditz decided to enter anyway. Vegeta was lying on his bed, barely wearing any clothes again, but this time, several wounds, some still bleeding, covered his skin over his entire body. Raditz stood there perplex.

Hearing the suppressed sobs, the long-maned Saiyan growled to himself and looked down to the ground. Raditz knew Frieza's meanings of 'pleasure'… that large cut across his back still burned.

"I thought I told you to go away…"

Raditz flinched at the snarled growl. He looked up to his prince's face, which had red streaks running down from his eyes. He didn't seem to be wounded in his face however… somehow, this was a bit of a relief to Raditz. Seeing the rest of his body wasn't though.

"…Ouji-sama……… come, you have to go to the medical bay."

"…… No."

"Vegeta, you have to! … You might even bleed to death or something like that."

"… So? I don't care… at least I would take the fucking lizard's 'favourite sex toy' away…"

"Vegeta…" Raditz went over to sit beside him on the bed "I don't know you like that… You can't be serious."

Vegeta snorted and looked away. His eyes were still shining. Another suppressed sob.

Raditz sighed. "I know how you must feel…"

The prince laughed shortly, but without humour. "Then tell me Raditz, how do I feel, you'll probably know it even better than myself!"

He cringed a bit inwardly at the sarcasm in his voice; he was just trying to help… But he didn't let it show and continued, "No matter what Frieza says or does, you always have to stay who you are… _Ouji-sama_. He was the bastard that killed your race and you're still our Prince. The true Saiya-jin no Ouji, we are counting on you to revenge us! You can't just give up like that!" Raditz blinked slightly at his own speech, he hoped he got his point across…

Vegeta was looking in front of him, not to Raditz, but he looked thoughtful. "But I … I … can't do this alone…"

"But you don't have to do this alone… I'm here, aren't I?"

He remained silent.

"Look, we're in this together, okay? And Turles too. Yeah, I said it a bit wrong. _We_ are the last of the Saiyans. And certainly you of us three may never give up! But I'll help you with that…"

"He taunts us… He knows we're too weak to do anything against him…" He looks away again.

Raditz sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, Ouji-sama… I know that I can't protect you from the kisama lizard's raping and taunting; I'm not strong enough either… But one day we will! We just got to stay alive till that day comes. That's why you can't give up, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked up to Raditz "… H-Hai…you're right…" He nodded more confident.

"Now, you have to go to a regeneration tank… Those wounds must be healed."

Vegeta nodded again, a bit less willing now. He tried and stood up, staggered a bit forward but collapsed into Raditz's arms, which caught him just in time.

"I'll take you there…" Raditz took the sheet from the bed, laying it around Vegeta since he didn't have much of clothing on his body (and the corridors are rather cold and not to mention that there are some people who'd better not see the young prince naked) and held him close to himself as he left the bedroom.

Carrying the prince in his arms, it didn't take that long for Raditz to get to the medical bay. He ignored the strange looks from the doctors and assistants and walked straight over to one of the tanks. Raditz pressed the button on the side and the sphere-like tank's door slit open. He carefully laid the prince inside, attached the oxygen mask to his face, closed the tank again and watched the healing liquid slowly fill the small room.


	10. Exodus

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ

**Warning: RAPE (in the first three parts)**, language, violence (the usual)

**CHAPTER 9: EXODUS…**

Vegeta shook the last bits of the regen tank's liquid out of his crest of hair. He kept gazing at his loyal bodyguard while the other was looking away, busy arranging some new armour for the Prince. It never occurred to him before how handsome the longhaired Saiyan actually was. It was the first time he really took notice of how sexually arousing his enticing scent was with every waft of it when that dark brown appendage made another sway. When he had been so closely against him, it had seemed like a delicious cocktail of several scents. Above the rest, _Saiyan_ of course. It was one of the few things that made him miss his home… lots of other scents; sort of… exotic? Earthly scent… and fire? Campfire and burning ruins… and blood.

Vegeta felt suddenly the irresistible urge to bury his face and nose in that rich sea of ebony silk, to trace his fingers over those neck muscles where even now small beads of sweat gathered, giving his skin a sort of shine in the room's strong light. But he was pulled out of his reverie when suddenly his scouter beeped.

Both Saiyans flinched and slowly looked to each other. Raditz shook his head, indicating that he shouldn't answer. But the scouter mercilessly continued to beep…

'_He'll kill me if I don't_' mouthed Vegeta to his fellow Saiyan. Raditz sighed in defeat. The Prince swallowed slightly and pressed the button on his earpiece.

"Yes?……… You want _what_? … You……… er…… Yes, he'll come…" Vegeta clicked the scouter off and started to put his clothes back on. Their eyes met again. Raditz asked wordlessly.

"He wants to see us both…"

"Nani? … What is that freak up to now…"

"Keep a bit quiet… he's got his damn boot-licking goons everywhere…" Vegeta glanced a bit cautiously around and noticed to his relief that no one could hear their conversation. He looked back to Raditz.

"I have no idea what the sick bastard's up to either, I'm no freakin' mind reader!"

"We'll… just have to see."

"At least he asked us both… I don't think he would ………"

Raditz nodded and followed his Prince into the corridors.

* * *

The pale tyrant turned around when he heard the sound of the door being opened. His smirk widened at the wanted sight he got: the two young, but so beautiful Saiyans. Frieza licked over his lips.

Both looked very nervous and kept their silence. He even startled them as he started to speak: "I suppose you both know why you are here…"

A look of realization appeared rather quickly on the longhaired one's face and he stepped in front of the Prince, scowling fiercely back at Frieza.

_Burning ebony eyes pierced right through him, into the core of his very being. Spikes of a hellish black colour surrounded the creature's face, and formed a long mane that went down to below his knees. _

Frieza flinched mentally. What the hell? Where did that came from? … The dream… That Saiyan… No… just stupid coincidence!

So he wanted to protect him. How cute… Cute, but futile. Frieza stepped forward towards them. The poor monkey even wanted to fight him! He easily blocked the punch and slammed the boy aside against the wall.

He quickly stood back up, those black orbs burning determined. Ah, yes. If it's something that those Saiyans have, then it's a true fighting spirit. Even the Ice-jin tyrant had a slight admiration for that.

Frieza laughed "You have to wait your turn, little monkey! First you may watch how I take the one you're trying to protect!"

**_

* * *

_**

Raditz snarled angrily and threw himself at the kisama again, but was grabbed and pulled harshly aside by the bastard's lackey, Zarbon. This was no good… he couldn't move at all, the son of a bitch had also taken hold of his tail. Raditz gritted his teeth, he wouldn't scream, even when the pressure on his tail was becoming hard to handle.

He could only watch, powerless to do anything, when Vegeta screamed in protest and horror as the freak grabbed and took him, all over again…

When the Prince lay exhausted, shivering naked on the cold floor, Frieza stepped towards Raditz. Vegeta was left for Zarbon and Dodoria.

His armour was ripped apart and what little he had of bodysuit soon lay in shreds on the floor. Raditz was thrown to the ground and his legs spread apart as Frieza entered him violently.

He yelled a word at each hard thrust: "How do you like this, little monkey?"

Raditz shuddered mentally in horror as he felt that the lizard came in him, a sick feeling of dizziness almost overwhelmed him.

Frieza leant over him; his hands ran perversely over the Saiyan's chest, black nails raking over the shapes of his muscles. "I asked if you liked it, my little pet? 'Cause that's just what you are… my _pet_! Maybe I should let you wear a collar and a leash from now on!" Frieza laughed loudly. The lizard was obviously drunk again.

Raditz yelled disgusted, trying to turn his face away from that stinking breath. His eyes opened as he heard Vegeta scream again. _That kisama!_ He was raping the Prince with his _tail_ now! Raditz growled and looked up.

"Ah, my little monkey, how about we go for the second round?"

* * *

Raditz burned with growing rage and he glanced around for anything useful. Suddenly his eyes fell on something above him: two double axes, made of a very rare metal, supposedly the strongest there is in the universe, you could tell by the dark blue glance lying on the metal's surface.

In a reflex, Raditz reached out and took the axes in his hands. Screaming in blind fury, he slashed the axe in an upward arch… right in Frieza's groin. The razor sharp blade cut deeply through flesh and bones. (like a pudding! … A/N: saw Dragonheart recently again, the movie I mean)

_The creature shifted its arm and caught the halberd in its two hands. The smirk became even darker and an evil glint flashed in those ebony eyes, before it laughed out loud, the most demonic sound he had ever heard. His eyes went wide when the creature drew the halberd back over its head, ready to slash him right into two pieces. The blade came down_

Blood, cum and liquid from torn organs pooled on the floor as the Saiyan jumped to his feet, grinning like mad "How do you like it when I penetrate **YOU** for a change, Frieza?"

The tyrant twisted and howled in excruciating pain and agony.

Taking advantage of Zarbon and Dodoria's initial shock, Raditz pulled Vegeta from their hands as he ran between them and quickly left the room, holding the unconscious body of the Prince in one arm, the second axe in the other.

Raditz was in some kind of trance, his feet barely touched the ground as he ran as fast as he could through the corridors of the base; he couldn't see a thing, a red fog was hanging in front of his eyes, but he didn't notice or got lost, he just ran. His mind was screaming, hungry for the blood it had just spilled. One thing kept his actions clear: he had to get the Prince into safety.

But suddenly, he painfully bumped into something else, fell back and hit the ground. Raditz looked up… to the Ginyu Force. The purple, ugly leader of the Force smirked perverted down to the two Saiyans.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here… two delicious, _naked_ little monkeys!"

Barely noticing what he was doing, Raditz shifted the body of the Prince on his shoulder as he crouched; his fingers closed around the axe's handle, which lay on the floor beside him. His mind wanted to obliterate, his body obeyed.

Raditz leaped forward like a predator attacking its prey, the axe's blade found its way into Ginyu's face, crushing and shattering the fragile skull structure underneath. He passed the falling corpse and the gushing fountain of blood, smashed brains and bone splinters, ripped the scouter from Recoome's face (the only other beside Ginyu that was wearing one at that moment) and disappeared in the darkness of the corridor before the shocked Ginyu Force could do anything.

"Kill that fucking crazy beast!" Dodoria came running. The still living members of the Force nodded and went in pursuit. Zarbon, in the meanwhile, had taken Frieza to the medical bay.

Raditz finally calmed down; panting, he sat down on the ground in one of the storage rooms, after closing the door behind him. They would be relatively safe here… for now. No one comes down here, except for some servants from time to time, and they are an easy kill.

Vegeta stirred and finally woke. Instinctively, he scrambled away from the person holding him.

"Don't worry, my Prince… you're safe now, here with me…"

"R-Raditz?… But…" He looked around confused "… What happened?…"

"Frieza isn't here…" Raditz smirked "And I doubt you'll see him that soon again… I must have hurt him very badly, because he didn't even come after us…"

Vegeta blinked "You? Hurt _Frieza_ very badly?"

Raditz nodded "Yeah… that metal went really deep… I wonder if he can even remove it …" He looked to other axe.

"… Then what happened to that weapon?"

"We had an … ah, 'unfortunate' encounter with the Ginyu Force…"

"And?"

Raditz grinned "I killed that bastard Ginyu!"

"You did WHAT?" Vegeta looked to Raditz wide-eyed. But he soon enough grinned along with the other Saiyan. '_Ginyu dead and Frieza hurt? This must be a good dream! Or… not… I'm still… naked, just great…and my body hurts like shit…'_

"But… what are we going to do now?"

"… We have to get away from this place… and from Frieza…"

"We'd better, we're doomed if they catch us…"

Raditz stood up from the box he had been sitting on. He equipped the stolen scouter and activated a link.

"… Turles? … Yeah, can't explain now, listen. You've got to get to the launching area whatever you want to take with, we're going out of here! … I said I couldn't explain now! Just do it!" Raditz took the scouter off and crushed the device in his hand.

Suddenly the door swayed open. Both Saiyans flinched, turning around with fear in their eyes. In the doorway stood Jeice.

Raditz growled stepping in front of Vegeta and holding his still bloodied axe ready.

"Wow, calm down, Saiyan… Really, I'm not here to hurt either of you."

"You are one of Frieza's goons too…"

"I'm not… I'm just here 'cause I have to… like you. My home planet was destroyed by the same bastard, you know……… You can't stay here, they'll track you soon enough; even I found you."

Vegeta stepped up beside Raditz "We know… We're getting off this planet."

"You're going to steal some space pods? You'll never get away!"

"We're going to try anyway… At least we'd die in freedom, lest to be a slave to that perverted kisama another day…"

"… You're right… sigh, I wish I had your courage, Saiyans… You'd better take some clothes and armour from the stock here… unless you'd prefer to stay naked of course."

Raditz flushed slightly "Er… no, we'll get some clothing…"

"Good luck, Saiyans… I'll try to stop the pursuit a bit when you get away…" The red-skinned warrior turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh, and Jeice…"

He stopped and looked back to Vegeta "Yeah?"

"… I don't know why you're doing this, but… thanks…"

"I hate the slimy lizard as much as you do, Saiyan… so you're welcome…" He walked off "Oh, and er… Thanks for finishing off that loud-mouthed, lazy bastard Ginyu…"

"No problem…" Raditz turned around and opened one of the boxes behind them "… No, these are those stupid laser weapons…"

Vegeta opened another "I got the armour…" He took out two chest armours and tossed one to Raditz. The other Saiyan caught it "Now just the clothing…" Vegeta looked around.

Raditz searched through the boxes "Scouters… er… weird stuff … I don't think I want to know what's THAT… heh, finally… got the bodysuits."

They dressed quickly and left the storage room. The Saiyans managed to get to the launching area without too much trouble and found Turles there, standing over some corpses of the aliens guarding the platforms.

"There you are, little brother… Vegeta… but what the hell's going on?"

"I'll tell you, but now we have to get out of here!"

"Er… Hai."

Raditz and Turles ran onto the platform and got into their space pods. Vegeta looked to the control room. He raised his hand and fired a ki blast, obliterating the computer used for the tracking system "That'll give them a hard time finding us…" He followed the others.

_**

* * *

**_

"So … you really killed Ginyu? With an axe?"

"Yeah, that's what happened… must have gotten really angry."

"Remind me never to get you really angry…"

"I will…"

"Sorry to interrupt your nice chat," Vegeta's voice cut in on the pod's communication device, "but where are we actually going to?"

"Er… yeah, Raditz… What's the plan…"

"We're heading for Chikyuu-sei…"

_**

* * *

**_

Kira blocked the punch to her head but couldn't stop the following kick into her side. She slammed into the wall, kicked off against it, flipped in the air and landed. "Nice one, Bardock… you're finally getting stronger."

The Saiyan snorted " 'Finally'?"

"Hm… alright, you didn't take that long… considering that we haven't been training that long yet, just a few days…"

"Yeah… But… Kira, are you now going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"Fine… I won't tell everything just yet, but I'll continue my story…

I told you already of the two races that appeared at the dawn of time. One are the Gods or 'Kami', the other race are the Demons, or 'Chaos'. Now, the Lord, King, or leader, or however you want to call that, of the Chaos race was Daimoon. He was a very powerful demon and when he led his people in the war, the Demons were originally winning. But at a certain point in the battle, the tables turned… The hero leader of the Kami race killed Daimoon.

The Demons were soon defeated by the Gods after the death of their Lord. Daimoon was destroyed, physically and almost fully in spirit, taking away his chance for reincarnation, thanks to a curse placed on his corpse by the holy sword of the Hero."

"That war… isn't it the one depicted on those tapestries in the hall?"

"Yes, it is… but the ones that really were there in the fight are growing short in number…"

"… Were you?"

"Yes…"

Bardock's eyes widened "Then you must be millions of years old!"

"Must be somewhere around that, yeah… Never heard that demons are immortal? Oh, yes, we can be killed… it was proven in the war… but we do not grow in age… and besides, about being millions of years old… so is your soul, Bardock."

"…… Nani?"

Kira walked to the window, resting her arms on the sill while looking off into the distance of the strange wasteland outside. "What do you think you saw in your dream?"

"… You said that it was my soul."

"I didn't lie… but still you don't believe me."

"After all I've been through now…"

"You don't believe me, now do you?"

"… I … guess not, but… I don't understand what you mean with that. How can that … creature be my soul?"

"To understand that, you'd have to let me continue my story…"

"Then, by all means, do…"

"You see, Bardock… Demons can be killed, but their soul can return… in a new body. 'Reincarnation', as they call it. But, the true demon's soul is dormant in that body, because the new person doesn't know who or what he or she really is. So it can be that he stays ignorant and lives a ... 'normal' life.

But your soul, Bardock, is a very special one…"

"… Why is that?"

"Daimoon had 4 generals… they were his most loyal and strongest warriors and were called the 'Four Horsemen'; together, the five led the Chaos army. That's actually where I come in…"

"Who are you then?"

"I was the Lieutenant … and love… of the Fourth of the Four Horsemen… Death…"

The image of the creature in his dream immediately appeared in front of hismind's eye "Death?…But … isn't that…"

Kira turned her head and looked to Bardock "You…"


	11. The Demon Lord of Death Returns

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, I guess I do own Kira though. And the story's content, obviously.

**CHAPTER 10: THE DEMON LORD OF DEATH RETURNS**

"What? I… would be this… 'General of Death'?"

"You are…"

"But… how could that be? I'm just… well… a low-class Saiyan… I'm nothing special."

"This hasn't got anything to do with what they call you or what they would have made of you… You are this by your birth. No one can change that. But maybe you should let me continue the story and then you might understand it a bit more."

"Maybe… Alright, continue then."

"Well… so the war ended, in our obvious disadvantage. The Gods took over the rule of the universe and banished us to this…" She looked outside "… hellish dimension."

"So you Demons are stuck here?"

"Yes… but a time after the war, I discovered a passage… it leads to the lowest depths of Hell in the universe's dimension."

"But… that transformation spell you used…"

"Only works one way; you see, we are also bound here by the Gods' magic. You can get in, but not out."

"Except for through that passage."

"Yes."

"And what happened after that?"

"I went for a short scouting mission… when I returned, we prepared."

"For an attack?"

Kira nodded. "Daimoon was dead… but his son wasn't. The Prince of Chaos wanted to avenge the death of his father, together with the Four Horsemen. I led them through the passage and…" She looked down, letting out a soft sigh "I first didn't agree… I found it too soon, we weren't strong enough yet, but the Prince wouldn't listen and his knights just followed him… it was the last time I saw my love…"

"… What happened?"

"They were ambushed… we were betrayed, somehow the Gods knew… and prepared. The traitor and the Gods' hero were killed in the fight… but the Four Horsemen were slaughtered and the Prince captured. He was tortured to death… it took several hundreds of years before he finally drew his last breath…"

Bardock remained silent after these last words.

Kira looked back up, chuckling slightly "But this time, the Gods made a mistake. They only destroyed the Prince's body, and not his soul…"

She looked to Bardock "And that's the only chance we still got…"

"… The Reincarnation?"

Kira nodded "Once every thousand years, the Prince and the Four Horsemen return… and we're putting everything on this time."

"So… that's why you saved me from Frieza?"

"Yes… sort of. And I'm training you now so you would be ready to awaken the true essence and power of your soul."

Bardock looked with a sort of dreamily look in his eyes"… The power of the Fourth Horsemen… Death…"

Kira nodded. She turned around and beckoned him to follow her "It is time. Come… I have to show you something…"

"… Like what?" He followed her into the dark corridor she disappeared in.

"You'll see…"

* * *

After going through several corridors, Kira stopped at a heavy, wooden door. The door swayed open before her and she walked inside. Bardock looked amazed around in the huge chamber. It looked like some kind of … throne room, at least, how he imagined one to be. As a low-class, he never was able to see the throne room of the Royal Palace of Vegeta-sei.

It had a rich, majestic impression, but it seemed no one has been in here for ages. On the heavy chests that stood against the wall lay a finger-thick layer of dust, the air was rather stuffy and the chamber was only lighted by the moonlight falling through a few high windows, casting an eerie dark blue shine on everything in the room. But strangely, there was no trace of dust or decay on the large tapestries, the blood red carpet leading to the other side of the chamber or on the throne.

The clicking of Kira's hooves on the stone floor was muffled as she walked onto the thick fabric of the carpet. Bardock followed her till they stopped in front of the throne. The throne was made out of a black material, like onyx, the cushions in the seat and back were of the same blood red colour; the arm rests were shaped in two sitting dragons, scowling menacingly to whoever faced them. The Saiyan watched surprised as Kira bowed in front of the throne, reached her claw out to the right dragon and pressed on one of its eyes. Something clicked and Bardock's mouth fell open as an entire part of the sidewall shoved aside.

Kira stood up and walked to the newly appeared room. Bardock followed and looked around rather amazed to the contents of the chamber: all kinds of weapons, swords, bows, crossbows, axes, daggers, etc; beautifully decorated armours filled the rest of the room, heavy and light, in black, green, red, blue, … from dark to light, etc. But one in particular attracted his attention.

Bardock strode over and gazed mesmerized to the armour, which was of a hellish black hue, darker and deeper than the night itself; it consisted of boots, spiked with a silvery metal, heavy gloves shaped in sharp claws, legs, arms, and a chest armour, decorated with beautiful signs in the same silver colour, which lit up in a dark shine when his hand came near it. He didn't really dare to touch it however. A long black cape hung over the armour's shoulders.

As fascinating at the armour was, it didn't cope with the last part: the helmet. It was shaped in the form of a ferociously snarling wolf's head, as black, intimidating and menacing as a hellhound, and of such craftsmanship that it seemed so real, that Bardock swore he could feel the wolf's hot breath and almost expected it to pounce onto him any second.

"I see you found your armour…"

"… M-my armour?"

"Yes… the armour of the Demon Lord of Death. As invisible, stealthy and predatory as a wolf in the night…"

Bardock nodded with his eyes still wide and looked to the armour again. The wolf's eyes, deep voids of total oblivion, hypnotised him as he reached his hand irresistibly out to lay it upon the armour's surface. At the moment of his touch, the armour emitted a strong, dark glow and _melted_ through his fingers, the black substance seeping over his hand and up his arm, as if it was going to absorb his body. Bardock panicked but couldn't move at all, as if strong bounds kept him at place. The flow of darkness soon ran across his chest, devouring his other arm, down over his legs and finally, his head.

The warrior expected to be strangled and pulled into oblivion, but none of that happened. When his entire body was covered in the black 'liquid', a stream of raw power rushed through his veins, every muscle of his body seemed to stand under electricity, but it felt damn good! Waves of pure energy washed over his body, empowering him more and more, building up into a wonderful ecstasy. He'd never felt such an incredible power in his entire life!

The dark liquid started to change, forming perfectly around every curve and shape of his muscles and flesh. The boots, gloves and armour reappeared; a long cape flowed behind him. The lupine helmet reformed and covered his head. The strong waves subsided but the power didn't disappear at all.

The power dormant within him for all his life was his at last! His true soul had awoken… he remembered everything of his past, the war, victory almost within their hands, the sudden death of Daimoon, the escape from the hell-dimension, the sudden betrayal… this last thought angered him. Bardock looked to himself, the black armour reflecting in the pale moonlight. He was slightly surprised to see that even his tail was covered by the armour, but it had the form of a wolf's tail now. It was incredible… magnificent… the power of the Fourth Horseman, after millions of years… all his! He looked to Kira, who had a sort of triumphant smile on her face.

"I suppose it is to your liking, warrior?"

"What do you think…" Bardock flexed his arm some. It was incredible how light the armour was… "Like a second skin…" he mumbled.

"And what do you expect… it's a magical armour, of course. Now that it has recognised and accepted you as its master, it has become part of you, like it once was, all those years ago."

"… Interesting… actually, and what if I wasn't… well, 'me'?"

"Then the armour would have destroyed you… using your soul to add in its power. Many have tried already… who wouldn't want to have your power?"

"I can imagine they would…"

"Now, try to think the armour away…"

"Huh?…" Bardock blinked some, a thought of what she could mean with that nagged at the corner of his mind, a faint memory… So he did. The armour suddenly just seeped away into his skin. In a few seconds, Bardock stood there again just as before. "… Wow…"

"You can just summon it again at will. Try."

Bardock nodded and called upon the armour again. Once more, the dark liquid covered his skin fully, his head became the ferocious wolf again.

"I have one last thing to show… and then you should be getting back to the universe's dimension."

"Then show me."

Kira walked past him to a rather large chest next to the stand on which the armour was on previously. Using another of her rune spells, she opened the lock and the chest slid open. Bardock went to stand next to her. She took a strange kind of weapon out. It appeared to be the blade of a scythe, but then used and shaped as a sword. Kira held the sword up to him. When he touched it, the cold metal of the blade seemed to come to life. It hummed in a low tune and gained an eerie dark blue aura, pulsating sort of.

"… What magic is this?"

"The sword of the Fourth Horseman… It has waited for you to return all that time… it's hungry for the souls of your enemies."

Bardock "Yes… I remember now…" He took the handle of the blade and slashed it through the air. The blade made a higher-pitched sound, as if joyous to be once again wielded by its master, and left a dark blue streak where it cut through the air.

Bardock smirked.

**After an eternity, the Demon Lord of Death has returned.**


	12. Arrival: Safe at Last?

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ…

Warning: violence, language, mentioning of rape (only briefly)

**CHAPTER 11: ARRIVAL… SAFE AT LAST?**

They were once again in the large hall of what Bardock by now assumed the palace of Daimoon. "How much time has passed?"

"When we arrive there… several years."

"… Then… what you showed me… it has happened already?"

"No… The flow of time has changed, look." Kira drew the Vision Rune in the air; the white sphere reappeared. The white void changed, the mist in the sphere turned in dazzling whirlpool before finally, forms started to become distinctive. Bardock's eyes widened in both horror and anger as he recognised the repulsive sight of Frieza … raping his son. His fists clenched, the blade pulsated along with his fury.

"Unconsciously, you saved your sons' lives."

He tore his eyes from the vision to look at her, while she kept looking to it "How could I have done that?"

Kira nodded her head to the sphere, "Look."

Bardock looked again as something suddenly seemed to change in Raditz. His eyes were a pure burning inferno; with a rage as if the Devil himself possessed him, he slashed the axe into the tyrant's flesh and bones, and with a strength that was impossible for him. The fire in his eyes didn't disappear when he got to his feet, yelled something to the squirming, agonised lizard and left the room, carrying someone in his arms. Bardock didn't immediately recognise the person, but he seemed familiar somehow. He looked aside to Kira and noticed she had that strange 'triumphant' smile again.

Focusing back on the vision, he watched, with a fatherly pride, how his son defeated Ginyu. And finally, Turles, Raditz and the other Saiyan escaped from the wretched lizard's base.

"When did all this happen?"

"The part with the axe… exactly on the moment when your armour accepted you… what just happened is that Raditz's burning anger combined with the fact that the Fourth Horseman awoke, caused a part of his dormant soul to awake… even only momentarily, it is a good sign."

"How can the awakening of my soul affect him?"

"The Four Horsemen are mentally linked to each other. The power coming from you must have broken some of the mental bounds of his subconscious… But now we have to hurry."

Kira waved her hand and the vision disappeared again. She glanced to Bardock, turned around and walked out through the large entrance doors. Bardock slid the sword back in its sheath, which clung to his armour's belt and followed her.

* * *

Frieza woke up with a start, sitting up in the bed he was lying in. He regretted the sudden move soon after as a strong pain came up in his abdomen and lower. At his loud yelling, Kui, the person who at that moment had to guard his Lord's quarters, quickly entered the Ice-jin tyrant's room.

"Er… are you alright, sir?"

Frieza growled frustrated "No, of course not, you idiot! …" letting out another growl, he added "I assume I spent a bit of time in the regeneration tank…" this thought alone already aggravated him to no end "… then how come my body still hurts like hell…"

Kui gulped nervously, droplets of sweat ran over his fish-like head. "That… er… because……"

Frieza growled again "TELL ME, DAMN IT!"

Kui's eyes went wide like saucers "Your… lower body was damaged beyond reparation, sir… we even had to …" he gulped again "…amputate your manhood, sir…"

Frieza exploded "WHAT?" and the room did too… 'poor' Kui was slammed against the cracking wall and splattered to bloody bits by the huge amount of ki that followed (A/N: like a melon!… if we're busy anyway with these kind of comparisons).

* * *

A while later…

Frieza was sitting in his hover chair in the control room of the base. He couldn't believe this… he couldn't even use his legs or tail anymore; the monkey had crushed and shattered his spine to about the half of his back. No wonder it still hurt like shit…

But what irritated him even more, was that the monkeys were nowhere to be found. Obviously, they had taken some space pods and left the base, but even then they should be easy to be tracked. But nooo, the spaceship-tracking device was blown up and it would take a few days to recover the files and programs through the main computer. So they could only start searching them over a few days.

More bad news he had to swallow: Ginyu was dead, the rest of the Ginyu force had disappeared, also nowhere to be found.

'_Sigh… this just isn't my day…_' (A/N: you better believe it!)

* * *

The old man sitting on the bank of the lake sighed "I've been sitting here all day and still I haven't caught any fish at all…" He sighed again, leaning his head in his hand, which rested on his knee. He blinked a few times, thinking he heard something. Gazing up to the sky, he noticed in awe how several bright stars had appeared in the air… and seemed to grow bigger by the second. "What in the world…"

Mere seconds later, the entire area shook under a mighty earthquake as the 'stars' hit the surface of the Earth. "H-Holy shit!"

He stood up, soaked because of the water that washed out of the lake due to the strong earthquakes, trembling on his legs. He gulped and started moving his shaking body towards the place of impact, his curiosity somehow stronger than his fear. When he arrived at the crash site, a rather large crowd had already gathered around three craters, talking, yelling, some even screaming. But they suddenly all felt silent when a soft hiss went through the air, followed by two others. All eyes gazed towards the craters. A tall, _tailed_ figure jumped up into the air with black hair standing in spikes in every direction.

Turles looked disgusted to the mob of people of this alien race. He grew even more annoyed noticing the reading of his scouter, together these people didn't even reach a powerlevel of 50. He took his scouter off, remembering the fact that everything they would say would be recorded at Frieza's base through the thing. Momentarily ignoring that his brother went over to the open space pod of the Prince, who apparently was unconscious, he floated right above them and concentrated his ki, sending a shockwave of energy around him, blowing away all those vermin weaklings.

Turles floated back down and landed beside his brother by the Prince's space pod "… Is there something wrong?"

"He doesn't seem hurt… I think he's just really tired… after all he's just been through."

"And how about yourself, little brother?"

"Turles, I can't rest, I have to protect the Prince…"

"And who's going to protect you when we're attacked… you have been through enough as well, so you should rest."

"Here, in the open?"

"No, we should find some place to …" Turles stiffened and whirled around.

"… What's wrong?"

"I… I thought I heard something…"

"One of these aliens, obviously…"

"I… er… you're probably right."

Raditz picked up Vegeta into his arms, closed the pod and floated out of the crater. Turles followed, looking around the area. "See… there's nothing around here…"

"Oh, but there is, little monkey…"

Raditz and Turles's eyes widened as they turned around… to see Guldo, Recoome and Burter. '_Kuso! I didn't check if we were followed… they probably had faster spaceships… oh no…_'

Raditz held the Prince away from them in a sort of protective embrace, while Turles made a few steps forward in front of them, his tail lashing furiously from side to side while he scowled menacingly at the three Ginyu force members.

"Aw, the poor little monkeys… thought you really had escaped, huh?"

"Bummer…" Recoome laughed loudly.

"Yeah… you, you killed our captain" said Guldo, pointing to Raditz "So you'll pay for that now. Doesn't matter if you try to protect each other, you're all going to die now anyway."

Turles snarled, ki flaring around him in an aura "Oh yeah? Then come and get it, frog face! Or are you just the cowardly chicken everyone knows you are…"

Guldo fumed "Why you…"; the frog-like alien took in a very deep breath.

Turles raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell he was up to, but suddenly felt an enormous pain shooting up through his spine and he fell to his knees. Turning his head slightly, he saw Guldo squeezing his tail. '_H-How the hell did he do that?_'

But to his great relief, the strong pressure on his tail was all of a sudden released and he quickly rose to his feet. Guldo's split-open corpse thudded down beside him in the dirt. Raditz stood behind him with his blood-soaked axe in his hands, the Prince lying down behind him.

Raditz smirked, of course he had taken his axe with, the weapon had damn saved his and Vegeta's life! He had it held on his back, held up by his tail and hidden by his long mane of hair. "**Never** turn you back to me, baka'ro…"

Turles grinned at Raditz "Thanks bro, I owe you one…", and looked back to Recoome and Burter, who were looking very furious by now. "Two of you have been killed at exactly the same way… how do you two want to die?" he yelled tauntingly at them.

"We aren't going to die, monkey… but you are!"

"The last one that said that lies here next to me in the mud…"

"He was stupidly careless! Prepare to die!" Recoome charged forward, throwing a stone-shattering punch at the Saiyan, who managed to dodge it and counter with an uppercut in the liver. The giant grunted in pain, turned and kicked Turles aside. Flying over the ground by the hit, he pushed off on his arms, flipped over in the air and landed back on the ground, facing Recoome, but just to receive a hard blow in his face and a low kick against his legs. Turles lost his balance and was fired a ki blast from point blank in his chest. The Saiyan was slammed back into a cliff's wall.

Recoome laughed "Got less talk now, huh monkey?" and sent several blasts after him, causing the entire mountain to collapse on Turles. Raditz watched in horror, crouching next to the Prince and holding him protectively to his chest. '_No… this can't be…isn't there any way to get out of this nightmare…_'

Several stones rolled aside and Turles rose from the ruins. "Oh, so you're still alive? Not for long though!" Recoome laughed again.

Turles wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand "You didn't manage to kill me…"

'_Don't lie to yourself, Turles… you're at the end of your strength…brother…_'

"We'll just see 'bout that." Recoome stepped forward towards him, still laughing, holding his hands up, ready to crush all the bones in the Saiyan's body. But the bulky giant was stopped in his tracks when suddenly something very fast whizzed right in front of his face. Recoome blinked and looked aside to a small throwing knife, now stuck in a large rock not far from him.

He looked behind him '_B-But… the other monkeys are behind me!… Then who…_' His question was answered when _something_ dashed out of the shadows, darker than the night itself and faster than the throwing knife, towards him. He couldn't move an inch when it happened in the mere fragment of a second as the creature passed him. He almost didn't even feel the blade entered him on one side and left through the other. But he did feel that he seemed to be pulled along with it, through his own body! The blade had just torn his mind, his soul, his very being from the vassal of flesh it inhabited, and devoured him. Enormous pain shuddered through him, as if every molecule of his body was torn from each other and burned in the merciless hunger of the sword.

The two parts of Recoome hit the ground, cut up at the waist. Burter didn't know what hit him either as he was thrown into the air by the same dark force. He was too surprised to react, to stop himself in the air as he fell back down … and was impaled on the blade as the creature held it up. A cold, deep laughter that seemed to come from Hell itself filled the air as the shadow creature kicked the soulless corpse from his sword.

It turned around looking to Turles and then to Raditz. Raditz blinked in awe and disbelief '_What the hell is that creature…_' It was black from head to toe, with arcane silvery signs written over the armour… or was it really armour? A tail of the same colour waved behind the creature, but its head… neither of the Saiyan brothers had ever seen anything like this. The ferocious wolf stared at them from deep, red eyes, then turned around and dashed off, disappearing into the shadows as if it had never been there.

"W-Wait!" yelled Raditz. But it was apparently already gone. Turles staggered back to Raditz and Vegeta. Raditz looked rather concerned to his older brother "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fi-…" He let out a sharp yell in pain, closing his eyes. "… The rocks broke my shoulder… and my leg…" His right arm hung limp next to his body, his leg bent in a strange angle.

Momentarily forgetting the strange creature, Raditz hauled Vegeta over his shoulder and supported his brother. "We got to find some place to stay for the night…"

"… There is a house over there."

"We can chase off the inhabitants… alright, let's go."

* * *

"… Un-be-lievable…" Piccolo had watched the entire scene from the moment the first pods with the ugly aliens had arrived, apparently waiting for someone or something. This someone arrived soon after, this is where he got his first shock: the one appearing first from the crater looked _exactly_ like that Son Goku. Just wearing a strange-shaped armour and a darker skin. He even had a tail. The other two creatures apparently had tails as well. They were obviously of the same race, the 'Goku twin' had even called the lion-maned one his brother, while this one acted protectively over the third person, a smaller but just as handsome young man with hair that stood up like a flame.

But what followed gave him more than just a shock. The fight between the 'Goku twin' and the ugly giant was already amazing for him, he had never seen such power. But when that … shadow appeared… it seemed however that the tailed creatures were as amazed and surprised as him.

Maybe he should render a visit to these… intriguing creatures.

* * *

The Saiyans had spread some mattresses and blankets on the floor of the small house they had found. It had been empty, the inhabitants probably had left a little while ago. '_They were probably part of that crowd… heh…_' thought Turles as he lay down on one of the mattresses and was quickly asleep.

Raditz held the still unconscious Vegeta close to him under the blankets, his tail curled itself securely around the smaller waist. He purred softly and soothingly, nuzzling in that flame of hair, taking his scent in deeply. He soon drifted off to sleep as well…


	13. Lemons and Greens, Ice and Fire

**WARNING: YAOI/LEMON, for those who don't like it, I've put the lemon part between the '-------' line, so you can still follow the story without having to read something you don't like**

Disclaimer: No Ownz

**CHAPTER 12: LEMONS AND GREENS, ICE AND FIRE**

He started awake. Those nightmares again… like the ones of the death of his mother and the destruction of his planet, only this time… he saw Raditz die. A fist-sized hole punctured through his chest and choking in his own blood. It seemed so real… he shuddered. Every time he had such a dream, it came true. But he didn't want this to happen to his comrade… just his comrade?… Lately he seemed so much more to him than just his fellow Saiyan. But since when and why? He couldn't really tell. Maybe he had felt it longer than he knew.

Another nightmare showed the death of his other fellow Saiyan, Turles. His long-time friend, bodyguard and trainer. Frieza also appeared in several nightmares. In one, he was even killed by the kisama, a beam shot right through his heart. In others, he was just raped over and over again. When would they stop… And what the hell could all these strange dreams mean? They can't be reality… can they?

'_And where am I now? Another sick nightmare? …_'

He felt a soft, warm breath on his cheek. He turned his head slowly to the side… to look up to the familiar face of a sleeping Raditz. Vegeta took a slight notice of the strong arms wrapped around him and the long, dark tail curled closely around his waist.

-------------------------------------------------

Somehow he couldn't really resist… he leaned closer to the other Saiyan's face and their lips touched. Raditz responded and the kiss was deepened. Vegeta moved his arms and wrapped them around the taller Saiyan's neck. Raditz let out a soft purring sound in his throat before his eyes blinked open. Vegeta quickly broke from the kiss.

"Vegeta?" He looked relieved "At least you're alright. You got me worried though, you just wouldn't wake up…"

"As you can see, Raditz, I'm rather fine now…"

"H-Hai… But… you…" Raditz trailed off as Vegeta leaned in closer and nibbled softly on his earlobe. Raditz turned his head and nuzzled deeply in Vegeta's hair, while his hand ran down over his back to the Prince's tail, caressing the appendage between his fingers at the base, sending pleasure sparks up Vegeta's spine.

Slim fingers parted the fur to reach the sensitive skin of the larger Saiyan's tail, while Vegeta released his ear to place hot kisses across his jaw line. Their lips met each other again and melted together in a passionate kiss. His hand traced over his comrade's well-formed chest muscles, down to the zoom of his black shorts. The Prince quickly got rid of them and stroked over his length, in a sort of teasing manner. The larger Saiyan let out a short gasp, before moaning into their kiss as Vegeta took a tighter grip around his penis, starting to pump at a slow pace.

Vegeta broke from the kiss and moved down, kissing over his neck, stopping momentarily to nibble on the skin at the base of his neck and his collarbone. He moved further down over his chest, his tongue darting out now and then to have a taste of the delicacy presented before him, while listening to the pounding of their hearts and Raditz's fastening breathing. Their tails intertwined, fur stroking and rubbing against fur.

The Prince moved his hand away, burying it in the sea of black silk under him, and took his head in his mouth. The longhaired Saiyan let out another gasp and pressed his hips closer up against the other Saiyan. Vegeta smirked around his cock, moving further down over his length while his tongue caressed his head and shaft, earning another moaning sound from Raditz. He swallowed and Raditz moaned deeper as Vegeta started to move back up and down, picking up a fast pace, as he knew he'd reach that point soon… '_Yep…_' Raditz's moan was accompanied by a scream of pleasure as he came into Vegeta's mouth. His tail lashed furiously, but was pressed down by the Prince's tail in the cushion of ebony strands.

Vegeta swallowed deeply and released his cock, looked up to Raditz's flushed face and licked the sweet liquid from his lips. '_My turn…_'

Vegeta stood up, took off his shorts and moved behind Raditz, brushing some hair aside and positioning himself in front of his entrance. Vegeta pressed his face in his silky strands and whispered "Ready?…"

"Hai…"

Vegeta started to slide inside him, till Raditz suddenly gave a light shudder. "Raditz? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah… it's just… last time it was him that…"

"Listen, if you don't want this…"

"No, never mind, continue…"

"Alright." He slid in further. Raditz clenched his teeth, trying to block out the sight of Frieza, as if he had to convince his own mind that it was Vegeta he was having sex with, not that kisama. It helped when Vegeta hit that sensitive spot and sent a wave of pleasure through his body. A soft moan escaped his lips.

Vegeta pulled back slowly and down, starting at a slow pace, but quickly thrust in harder and faster. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over Raditz as the Prince hit that spot inside him, sending his mind reeling. His breathing went faster and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

Vegeta took a grip of his hips as he slammed repeatedly into him; his fingers dug into his flesh, almost drawing blood, still fastening the pace.

"Ooh… aaah…. Vegeta-sama…" Raditz somehow managed to mutter a few words between his moans "… aishiteru, Ouji-sama…"

They screamed out as both came, Vegeta spilled his seed inside Raditz and collapsed on top of him, sinking in the ebony softness of his mane.

"Hai, my koi… aishiteru…" He whispered.

---------------------------------------------------

Turles was sitting outside the house, leaning his back against the wall. He had decided to leave the two youngsters alone. His breathing came in small clouds in the cold morning air. He cursed the Ginyu Force, he had to find a way to heal his leg and shoulder properly, if it would start to infect…

"Damn those fuckers… how the hell am I ever going to get my shoulder and leg back to normal…"

"Need some help?…"

Turles almost jumped, he looked aside to a stranger that had appeared in the misty field in front of the house. '_How the hell did he manage to_ _sneak up on me?_' Even with his sensitive Saiyan hearing, he hadn't heard him coming.

"I don't need any help… so fuck off…"

"You seem like you do, though." He came closer. It was obviously not a human, which was supposedly the only race on Chikyuu-sei except for a bunch of animal races. His skin was green while his fingers bore claws, and his fangs were obviously longer than a human's. This type of creature somehow seemed familiar to Turles, but where had he seen it before…

The stranger crouched in front of him and examined his leg. "This doesn't look too good…"

"Gee, how can you tell… and besides, why would you care…"

He didn't answer to the question, but said "Brace yourself, this is going to hurt."

"Feh…"

He took the leg just above and under where it was broken, and with a painful jerk, pulled it back in place. Turles couldn't help but let out a yelp in pain. And again when he did the same with his shoulder.

"There… Here, I have something that can help…" He looked in a small sachet that was attached to his belt and took a small bean-like thing out. "Eat this."

Turles eyed it suspiciously. '_He does seem to try to help me… Somehow I trust him…oh well, I guess it won't really do any harm to just eat this thing._' He took it and ate it down. A sudden feeling of warmth washed over him and all the pain was gone. Turles's eyes widened "What the hell…"

"It's a healing herb, called a senzu bean."

"I … see… how convenient."

"They are…"

The stranger sat himself down beside Turles, he was really tall, Turles guessed him even taller than Raditz. They stayed silent for a few moments.

"Where are the two others?"

"Inside… but better not disturb them."

He nodded.

"… Who are you actually?"

"My name is Piccolo… yours?"

"Turles… but why are you helping me?"

Piccolo sighed softly. '_Good question… why the hell am I helping this guy? Somehow…I feel like I have to, but why… I don't get it._' "I … don't know."

"You're one strange guy…"

Turles looked at him with those deep, beautiful eyes. '_Wait… why the hell do I suddenly think of him as beautiful? What the hell is wrong with me suddenly? I have never even met this guy before! … I think… Oh damn it, why does it feel so right sitting here next to him, feeling like I've known him all my life … and even further than that…… now where did THAT came from? Aaaaaarrrgghhh I think I'm becoming crazy!…_'

'_Why does this guy seem familiar somehow?… Piccolo?… Never heard that name before. It feels like I've met him before, such a strange… how was that called again? Oh yes… déjà-vu feeling._'

"I know…"

They sat in silence next to each other as they watched the sun rise.

* * *

He looked out over the crowd of people in a beautiful, shining white armour, a crown on his head and a skilfully crafted bow strapped on his back; they all looked up to him in awe and respect. He was their saviour. The saviour of the people and of their planet. The Bringer of well-earned and greatly desired peace.

He recognised the faces of his friends in the front line. Also his mate and their son. They were cheering along with the crowd for him.

But he knew there was no peace. He knew all along. That's his true self. The Bringer of False Peace and Hope. So will these people find out soon enough…

He looked up and noticed it already begun.

Fire fell from the sky as a winged, red horse appeared, dashing through the sky towards them. Its rider, in a crimson blood armour, wielded a large halberd-like blade in one hand and a sword in the other. The red horseman laughed demonically as he slashed into the crowd, causing the true meaning of a _bloodbath_.

He looked to their desperate faces, pleading, seeking his help with tearful eyes. They fully relied on him. Their Only Hope… Their False Hope…

He stood fully cold to their pleading faces and the screams of anguish and agony. He watched without moving as his friends were trampled under the wild horse's claw-like hoofs. The rider jumped off the horse, landing in front of his mate. He tore his young son from her arms while she cried for mercy. The blood-armoured creature smirked wickedly while holding the child by his head in his clawed hand, and simply crushed his head.

She ran to him, the last survivor. He looked down to her with eyes like ice. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. Her eyes were whirlpools of despair and broken hope and trust.

She tried to reach him but fell down as the halberd struck down in her back, the large blade slashing out through her chest.

He looked up to the eyes of fire of his brother.

* * *

Goku jumped awake. '_What in the world was that? …_' He shook his head and wiped some sweat from his forehead. He looked down to the young female lying beside him in the bed. The image of her lying in the pool of her own blood flashed in front of his eyes again. He shook his head. '_No… it was just a dream… Just… a dream…_'

A space pod shot through the openness of space. A young, red-skinned warrior with long, unruly white hair sat inside. He had just intercepted the message of the deaths of Guldo, Recoome and Burter.

"So those dang Saiyans really succeeded…" He smiled to himself. He somehow felt really glad for them. Actually… he felt really glad for one of them. He couldn't help it. He didn't know how or why, but somehow he felt connected to the Saiyan. From the moment he had saw him.

* * *

'_Why do you haunt me like that, Raditz… From the moment I saw you, I felt like I've known you my entire life. Like I had been waiting for you. You even haunt my dreams…_' Lately, he had really strange dreams… They always had Raditz in them, but… somehow also different from the Raditz he knew. He was clad in some strange blood-red armour, often also riding a red, draconic horse.

'_What could these dreams mean…_'


	14. Discovered

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ

Warning: usual violence/language

**CHAPTER 13: DISCOVERED**

A short beep announced a person requiring entrance. Frieza sighed and snarled an annoyed "Yes?"

The door slid open to reveal a blue-coloured humanoid soldier. "Lord Frieza, sir, we received a message from one of the Ginyu Force's scouter."

Frieza turned his hover chair around to face the soldier "You have? And? What news? Where the hell are they?"

"There … is some good news, sir…"

"Spill it!"

The soldier gulped under the piercing cold glare from the Ice-jin "T-They found the Saiyans… s-sir…"

"Ah! Finally! Tell them to bring me those monkeys immediately!"

"I'm afraid that... that's not possible, Lord Frieza."

"Nani? And why not?" His glare intensified, promising death to an answer he wouldn't like.

The soldier caught the hint, but what could he do? If he lied, he'd die anyway, Frieza would find out soon enough… Silently saying his prayers, he muttered "The… Ginyu Force is dead, sir…"

"WHAT? BY THOSE MONKEYS?"

"N-No, sir! … Sir Recoome was winning from the Saiyans, but… something… er… unknown appeared and killed them, sir."

"NANI?" The entire spaceship shook.

* * *

A few hours later…

Frieza sat in his hover chair in the control room, Zarbon and Dodoria standing on either side of him. He heard the messages from the scouters the computer picked up, at least they now finally knew where the Saiyans were. The technicians at the computer were still examining the readings to find out who or what it was that killed both Recoome and Burter. Guldo was killed by the longhaired monkey, but there's still no trace of Jeice.

Frieza sighed. Why are those idiots taking so long over a simple read-out…

The computer beeped. They seemed to have found out something, but the technicians all looked like struck by lightning.

Frieza blinked at first, then growled in annoyance "Well?"

"Er………" was his only answer.

Frieza started to turn a strange sort of shade of red. "WELL?"

The technicians all jumped and looked to him at his sudden outburst. "… er… Yes, sir?"

Frieza growled again and looked to the technician near him "You… What. The. Hell. Killed. Recoome. And. Burter?" One eye twitched.

The tech gulped nervously "Er… erm… well…" He looked back to the screen "The… reading didn't give out any powerlevel at all, sir…"

"Nani? … And as for who or what?"

"It… seems to be a Saiyan, sir…"

"What?"

"But… there were only three left alive…" muttered Zarbon.

"Yeah…" spoke Dodoria "And which monkey is it supposed to be…"

"The… computer claims… it's the Saiyan called Bardock…"

"NANI?" all three yelled.

"B-But… that monkey is DEAD!" Dodoria managed to get a stronger shade of pink as well.

"T-That's what I thought…" agreed Zarbon.

"You stupid fool!" the pink alien yelled furiously "Your readings are wrong!" Several small drops of cold sweat were running over his head and face. It was rather clear he had a strong sense of fear in his heart.

"I-I'm sorry, but it's an exact match to the Saiyan warrior Bardock that… died at the destruction of Vegeta-sei… t-that's why it took so long, we checked over and over again, but it all ends up on the same, sir…"

'_N-No… it…it can't be that he has risen from death again! I was sure I had killed him on that planet! But still he came back to Vegeta-sei… It is IMPOSSIBLE to have escaped the destruction of the planet_' More sweat drops ran over the pink face.

"You look so distressed, Dodoria…"

"L-Lord Frieza, I … there must be a mistake, we SAW the monkey return to the planet in his space pod. He couldn't have survived."

"Exactly… It can't be Bardock that killed Recoome and Burter, he would never have been able to anyway even if he was 'restored from death', especially in that way the scouter picked up…"

"… Hai, Lord Frieza… but… what was it then?"

"That's what we need to find out… we'll…"

Frieza was interrupted by a technician that came to them "Sorry to disturb you, sir, but Master King Cold wants to speak with you."

Frieza blinked a few times '_Now what does father want, as if I'm not busy enough already…_' He gave a slight nod and followed the technician in his hover chair to the large screen on which the arrogant face of his father could be seen.

"Ah, there you are, my son… I heard you had some trouble with your monkeys…"

Frieza coughed "… Just some minor problems, father. Nothing I can't deal with myself."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I heard about your 'little' accident with a certain axe-using Saiyan…" Frieza gained that odd red colour again at this "And whatever happened to your Ginyu Force?"

"_How… do you know about that, father_?" He said in an icy cold voice.

"We just happened to pick up the scouter messages, my ship's close to that planet… Chikyuu-sei, was it?"

"Hai… But why are you calling me then?"

"Just to make the suggestion that I will check out whatever happened on that planet… I'm rather curious about what could kill your _strong_ Ginyu Force like that." The last part held an obvious sarcastic tone.

"The catch?"

"Oh, nothing… just one condition. If I manage to catch that creature that killed your Ginyu's, you'll let me have it together with the Saiyan monkeys…"

"Nani? But those monkeys belong to me!"

"You lost them, I'd say… Don't worry, I'll be sure to punish them for escaping from you, but I find those monkeys that could do so rather amusing and interesting, especially after what that longhaired one did to you." And he added with an even more amused tone "Does it still hurt a lot, my son?"

Frieza growled and ignored the last comment "Fine… for now… just go check it out, it would take longer for me to get there, but I'm coming anyway! So do whatever you want, I don't care." He pressed the button to close the connection, practically fuming now.

* * *

King Cold smirked. '_I don't care for that stupid Ginyu Force having been killed, they were just weaklings. But the creature that killed them… if what that Burter said in the message is true… it was supposedly lightning fast and had a lot of power. But no powerlevel? How odd… but convenient, the enemy wouldn't see him coming even if they used scouters. What creature could it be... Seems interesting enough and I could always use some new strong fighter in my army. As for the Saiyans, I suppose they should be given at least some serious training. That son of mine is much too soft on his trainings, how does he ever think about ruling the universe then? Not that he ever will… I will of course._'

He clicked on several buttons on the panel in front of him. He was alone in a large room, an office room in his quarters. No normal soldiers came in his quarters, only his lieutenants, a few servants… oh, and of course… the 'night entertainment'. On the screen in front of him appeared different data and pictures.

"Hm… no wonder Frieza's so possessive over 'his' monkeys… not bad… all three of them…" His smirk grew, and more the perverted way now "I suppose I could also just keep them as sexslaves. Now, that Bardock character that's supposedly the 'creature'."

He typed a few seconds and another screen popped up. "Clearly stated that he was killed in the destruction of Vegeta-sei. So it's impossible that he would be that creature. Heh, and he looks like a regular Saiyan to me… hm? What coincidence… The father of two of the three remaining Saiyans? That must be it, the computer messed up their readings.

Another screen to the side lit up. He clicked another button and a soldier's face appeared on the small screen. "Sir, we're heading to the planet Chikyuu-sei. We'll arrive there in a day."

"Good… warn me two hours before arrival."

"Yes, sir." The screen went back out.

King Cold returned his attention to the larger computer screen and typed away, his eyes never leaving the screen.

* * *

Raditz yawned and opened his eyes. He smiled looking down to his newfound koi in his arms. He gave him a light lick across the cheek, lay him carefully down and stood up. He managed to find his shorts and shirt in a corner of the room and put them on. After sliding his gloves and boots back on, he walked outside with his chest armour in his hand.

Turles looked up to his younger brother. "Ohayou…"

"Ohayou, onii-san." Raditz blinked and looked to the stranger sitting next Turles. "Who's that?"

The stranger looked up to him "I'm Piccolo…"

"And you're from this planet?"

He nodded his head once.

"Odd… I thought you looked a lot like a Namek."

"Wait, that's it! Yeah, you're a Namek…" Turles suddenly exclaimed.

"A… Namek?" '_I'm…an alien? … What the fuck…_'

"Yeah, been at the planet Namek once, but Frieza suddenly lost interest in the planet and the mission was called off."

"Frieza?… Mission?"

"You don't know Frieza here on this planet?… Heh, Ilike this place already…" said Raditz.

"And who would this Frieza character be?"

"Greatest asshole in the universe. Describes him perfectly."

"It's a bit of a long story…" said Turles, "But I suppose it'll become your business soon enough, once Frieza finds out where we are."

"But… how would he, we…" started Raditz.

"Guldo, Recoome and Burter had scouters, Raditz. Frieza knows we're here."

"Nani?… Fuck!"

"You really seem to hate this person."

"Understatement of the millennium…" growled Raditz.

"You'll know enough if we just say that he's some really strong bastard that destroyed our home planet and is most likely heading this way now."

"Hm… and why is he coming here?"

"Frieza's rather pissed about the fact that we escaped from him and that he … hurt that son of a bitch a lot with that axe of his."

"Like with that frog creature?"

"… You watched us?" asked Raditz.

"I was in the neighbourhood when I noticed rather high powerlevels. I just went to check out and saw those three aliens that attacked you."

"You have a scouter then? Don't see one."

"What's a scouter? I've heard you use that word before, but I don't get what you mean with it…"

Turles took out his scouter from his armour's pocket. "Well, it's rather cracked and broken from the fight now… but this is… was a scouter. It reads powerlevels and their positions, also functions as a transmitter, that's the annoying part of it. If you use it, everything you say is recorded back at the base."

Raditz raised an eyebrow "But if you don't know what a scouter is, how did you notice their powerlevels then?"

"I sense them."

"Sense? Just like that, without any technological device?"

"Yes, besides, the enemy can always hide his powerlevel by powering down, I doubt a 'scouter' picks that up. You shouldn't rely too much on something like that."

"Hm…" Turles nodded.

"Now, I already told you my name, and you seem to know my… race… will you tell me who and what you are?"

"Well… My name's Raditz, and we're the last of the Saiya-jin, the Saiyan race. Turles here's my older brother, and the third Saiyan is Vegeta, the Saiya-jin no Ouji."

Piccolo nodded. '_So that Son Goku's one of those Saiyans? It's a too great coincidence that he looks like an exact copy of this Turles._' "And do you know what that creature was that saved you yesterday?"

"Nani?… Oh, that black creature." Raditz looked to Turles "Yeah, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it before in my entire life. But if it saved us, I don't think we should fear it, besides, we have more important things to worry about. Frieza is coming after us, there's no way he'll just let us go and he must have received the scouter messages from those freaks."

Raditz growled and sighed then. "Yeah… but what can we do against Frieza… We're just not strong enough yet… But it'll be a fucking freezing cold day in Hell if I let him just take Vegeta again!" he snarled.

"That counts for us both, brother, Frieza won't touch our Prince ever again."

"But Turles, you… Hey wait a minute… your wounds healed!"

"Yeah, thanks to him…" he nodded his head to Piccolo.

"Nani?" Raditz looked to the Namek.

"He's got some healing item, worked like a charm…"

"Seems like it… wow… works even better than a regen tank."

"Yeah…" Turles stood up and stretched some. "How about we go get some food, I'm fucking starving."

"Hell yeah…"

* * *

'Ohayou' (Good) Morning

I think the other used Japanese words are rather obvious, otherwise, just ask.


	15. Delirium

Disclaimer: Still No Ownz…

Bit of a shorter chapter, but hey, it was up fast, right? I'll try to put up the next fast too, but this is a bit of an important part of the story and thought it belonged in one chapter.

Warning's the usual.

**CHAPTER 14: DELIRIUM**

When Turles and Raditz returned, loaded with food, Vegeta joined them outside and they started breakfast. After a little while, Turles looked to Piccolo "You don't want some?"

"No, thanks… Nameks only drink water."

"Oh… Odd… but alright then." He continued to eat, Saiyan style.

The entire amount of food was devoured in a manner of minutes. Piccolo had some trouble not to let his jaw fell open out of amazement. These guys were vacuum cleaners! At least, on food then. '_If I had put my hand in there, I would have lost it!…_'

"Aaah… that was good. So… what do we do now?" Raditz looked to Turles.

"I don't know if he have that much time. Doubt it. But we got to prepare somehow to fight against Frieza…"

"Will this guy destroy this planet as well?"

Turles looked to Piccolo "Most likely…"

"Hm…" He looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes closed under the shadows of his antennae. "Then I'll help you in your fight, even if I can't do much. If that bastard is also going to destroy the planet I'm living on, I'm going to die no matter if I fight or not… So better at least try a chance instead of trying to run."

"Yes… it isn't a matter of bravery here, but of necessity. We can't run anymore. We'll confront him and show him what a Saiyan's worth." said Vegeta determined.

"Hai, my Prince." The two brothers said at the same time.

'_Can this Frieza guy really be that strong? … Must be, if those ugly aliens were merely underlings… I do hope that that black creature, whatever it is, shows up again when it comes so far… but I don't really put my hopes on it._'

* * *

"Come on, dad, hurry up!" the young boy's voice called out.

Goku yawned and ran after his son, looking as tired as can be.

"Yo, Goku, so there you are. Hey, man, you don't look too well… are you alright?" His friend Krillin was there as well. He was invited with his son at a small party at Bulma's house, Capsule Corp.

"Of course I am, Krillin, what could be wrong?" He knew he was a bad liar, but he saw that Krillin didn't find an answer to what could be wrong with his ever-happy, strongest guy of the planet friend.

"Er… yeah, so… This is your son?"

"Yep, Krillin, this is Gohan; Gohan, Krillin."

The small child looked a bit shyly at the bald monk "H-Hi… nice to.. meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, kid. Say, why don't you two come inside, Bulma has been waiting over two hours for you, where were you staying?" Krillin turned around and walked inside.

"Well… yeah, Chichi wanted that Gohan finished his homework, so that's why we're late."

"But dad, it was you that…"

"Quiet, Gohan…" He pushed his son inside. He didn't feel like arguing with the child now.

But what was wrong with him? '_I just keep having these nightmares… ever since…I don't know, a week, two weeks ago? I just can't sleep anymore. Why is this happening to me? Why do I see everyone I love and protect die in front of my own eyes but I can't do anything about it? It's all the same dream… I see myself… no… someone that looks like me… looks exactly like me, and acts like me… in front of everyone, but I see it from a distance, as if I'm just a harmless, weak spirit that can only watch, on the border of reality, what happens in the real world. But then that red creature…just looking into his eyes sent fear down my spine…burning infernos that even Hell itself can't contain. But the creature pretending to be me calls him his brother… He himself watches with a satisfied smirk as his 'brother' slaughters the people I love, but with eyes of the coldest ice. What is wrong with me?_'

"Dinner's ready!" Bulma's loud voice sounded through the hall. Goku saw everyone started to move, he had a strange feeling of surrealism, as if he had drunk too much or something. Must be the lack of sleep. But the large headache he had helped as well. He felt as if _something_ attacked his mind and dulled his senses. Perhaps the 'thing' that gave him his nightmares. '_What the hell am I thinking? Am I going crazy or what?_'

"Oh, Goku… Anyone home?" He finally noticed Bulma was waving her hand in front of his face. He shook his head.

"Er… hey, Bulma!" He tried to act the cheery way they knew him. He managed to put up a bright smile, but apparently not bright enough, as Bulma looked to him suspiciously.

"Goku, are you really feeling alright? You just spaced out, you never did that before."

"I'm fine, really!" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. '**_Yes, that's it… play out your part well, the cheery clown they know and love… till it's time for the curtain to fall…_**' _'… Y-Yeah… hey wait a minute… did I just think that?… What the…_'

"You sure?… Well, let's go eat then, I ordered a lot of food, seeing as how you eat, hm." She said cheerily and lead him to the dinning room.

He sat down at the table and looked to the food placed in front of him. However, he didn't feel hungry at all… his headache was starting to make him dizzy and his stomach seemed to join in the swirling. After receiving even more worried looks from his friends he started to eat, trying to pick up the pace he usually ate at, as not to make them more worried or suspicious. He managed to get everything in, but when he finished, his stomach protested… heavily. "Can you excuse me for a minute?" Goku stood up and almost staggered out of the room. His friends watched him and exchanged worried looks with each other.

He found the bathroom and quickly entered. Just in time, for his stomach convulsed and he spilled his guts. After the stream of food he tried to spit out the awful taste stuck in his mouth but another convulsion caused him to throw up more. And again. A little while later he was sure he had vomited even more than the food he just ate.

Goku cleaned the bathroom a bit up till he thought they wouldn't notice he had been sick. He staggered over to the washbasin, feeling even more dizzy now. He turned the water on and splashed some in his face. It didn't help one bit. He took a glass that was standing above the washbasin, filled it and drank some, also trying to wash out the vomit taste from his mouth. At least that helped a bit.

He took a deep breath and went back to the others, who moved to the lounge. He was sure he was looking paler now than before, their faces looked even more worried. He took a seat in a couch and looked away from the received gazes. My, what was that sky suddenly interesting.

"Goku?"

'_Oh no…_' "Yes?" He kept his gaze away, not moving.

"Goku, there is something wrong with you…"

He sighed '_Come on…think of a good excuse, but what… I got it… Easy, we'll just change the subject._' Goku looked to his friends, his bright smile reappearing as if it belonged there. Like he put up a mask. "Say, have you also noticed those sudden really high powerlevels? We actually should check it out, I think."

"Now, Goku, don't you change the…"

But Bulma was interrupted by a Yamcha that seemed to be a bit exited over this "Yeah, Goku, we noticed it too, but it was really strange when three suddenly disappeared. Two of them were even the highest, I think."

Goku nodded slightly '_Curse that damn headache…_' "Indeed… And they're all somewhere to the west."

"The strangest thing is…" Krillin joined in as well "I also felt Piccolo's powerlevel with them!"

"Yeah, that's really strange… You don't think they are allies of him that also want to take over the world?" said Tien.

"I … don't think so." said Goku, receiving all looks again, "Those powerlevels couldn't have just appeared out of nothing here. I think they're aliens…"

"A-Aliens?" Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Yeah… Aliens. Must be."

"Oh man, we'd better go check it out then." muttered Krillin.

Goku stood up, as well did Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu. "Just keep your own powerlevel low and don't let them notice you."

"Yeah." The four humans nodded in unison.

'_How… odd… I suddenly feel a bit better, my headache's nearly gone…as if the 'something' wants me to go… aw damn, still thinking about that? That's just crazy!_'

Goku nodded sternly and walked outside. Normally he would call the cloud Nimbus now, but he somehow felt like flying himself at the moment, so he took into the air. Ignoring another few strange looks from his friends, he quickly flew off. Just going slow enough for them to follow him.

* * *

Goku landed not too far from where he sensed the high powerlevels. He didn't wait till he heard his friends land and went ahead. It wasn't too long before he noticed a small house, just where he sensed them. He quickly went closer to the side of the house and looked around the corner. He felt his own eyes almost bulge out. '_NANI? … That guy looks exactly like me! How is that possible?_'

After getting over his initial shock of seeing someone that could just be his twin, he noticed the others. Piccolo was indeed with them, and didn't exactly seem to be on hostile basis. The third person was tall and had a spiky black mane that flowed down to below his knees. He wore a black shirt and short pants that hugged closely around his well-toned, strong muscles. It was the same with the fourth and last person, only his clothes were of a blue colour. He was shorter and his hair stood up like a burning ebony flame.

Then he noticed something that surprised him even further. All three of the strangers had brown furred monkey-like tails! The first people he had ever seen with something like that next to himself… This can't be coincidence… These people had something to do with him!

But what…

For some reason he didn't really felt comfortable to be near these people… on the other hand, a part of his mind seemed to urge him to go further.


	16. Infernal Rage of the Lion of Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, otherwise it would never be an underage TV show…

Warning: Violence, as in more than usual. Plus blood/gore stuff.

**CHAPTER 15: INFERNAL RAGE OF THE LION OF FIRE**

Something beeped. A long pink tail hit a button and a screen flashed on. "Sir, we'll reach Chikyuu-sei's atmosphere soon."

"Very well, prepare for landing at the source of the highest powerlevels… the Saiyans must be there."

"Yes, sir." The screen shut off.

"Ah, finally…" The tall, horned creature known and feared throughout the universe as King Cold rose from his chair and left his quarters, heading for the control room.

The heads of his commanders turned his way and they greeted him. He glanced to the large glass sphere that looked out to outside of the ship, seeing a blue-green planet instead of the usual black-with-white-dots.

"Have you located the place on this ball of mud where the highest powerlevels are?"

"Yes, sir. We're heading for them."

"Good."

* * *

"Where did you leave my gloves?"

"Nani?" Vegeta looked to Turles "I haven't done anything with them. Check the room we slept in, you must have left them there." And he went back to watching Raditz practise with his new-found favourite weapon. He thought of himself that he needed more skill with the blade.

Actually Vegeta didn't really understand why he would want to train with a weapon, but as the axe had saved them twice already… he didn't mind.

"Oh, there they are… Er… how the hell did you manage to… nevermind, I don't think I'm going to use them anymore." Turles's voice sounded from inside.

"Shouldn't have laid them so close to us." Vegeta chuckled some.

"Spare me the details." He walked back outside.

Turles watched his little brother along with his Prince, noticing his aim was surprisingly good, considering how short time he had to practise with the axe. When, in the field next to the small house, a scarecrow's head was neatly chopped off by one throw of the blade, he involuntarily rubbed over his own neck. "Not bad, bro…"

"Heh… thanks." He caught the axe back up after the spinning double-bladed weapon had made a turn in the air and came back in a boomerang-like circle.

"Hm… if you can manage to make it as quick as a ki blast, it might become very convenient."

"If I surprise my opponent, I already got that advancement of speed, Turles. Who would expect a Saiyan using a weapon? Besides, that ki blast-speed doesn't really matter in a close-hand battle. And it doesn't need any energy to use either, except for some strength, agility, and skill."

"True…"

"Perhaps you can try to combine your ki into your weapon…"

The Saiyans looked to Piccolo who had suddenly spoken. "What?"

The green-skinned warrior looked up to Raditz "Like a ki blast, but don't just throw the ki at your opponent, add it to the strength of the blade. Though, I think you already tried manipulating the blade with your ki, otherwise it wouldn't have returned like that…"

"Heh… yeah. Didn't feel like go searching it every time in that field. I'm not practising with this weapon to just lose it after using it once."

Piccolo kept his silence again and merely nodded in agreement, then he went back to his 'state of meditation'. But suddenly his eyes shot back open with an not-so-happy expression. "Nani? … What a powerlevel…"

"What? What do you mean?" Turles asked looking to him.

"There's an… enormous powerlevel with several other very strong powerlevels heading this way, from outer space."

"…… Frieza." Vegeta growled.

"I can't believe that bastard got here that fast… that large ship of him should have at least taken another few days to get here!" Raditz put his axe back on its 'secret place' behind his back.

"Yeah… but who else could it be." said Turles looking thoughtful.

"We'll soon find out." replied Vegeta, looking up to the sky as a shining star-like object had suddenly appeared in the morning sky.

* * *

The large circular ship landed in the middle of a forest, a few miles from the picked-up power readings. Several soldiers swarmed out to check out if the neighbourhood was safe, not that it was truly necessary, but formalities…

King Cold left the ship, followed by several high-ranking officers. He looked around to his soldiers who were eagerly awaiting his orders. He pointed to a group of soldiers "You stay here and guard the ship."

To several stronger and higher-ranked soldiers, he ordered "You go scout the area and search for that black creature… capture it if possible and bring it here, otherwise report to me. And the rest goes with me to get the Saiyans."

The soldiers nodded obediently.

"Sir?"

Cold looked to the officer, one of those appointed to guard the ship "What?"

"We noticed the arrival of a space pod… May we go check it out?"

"A few, not too much. Don't leave the ship unguarded, got it?"

"Yes, sir." He went off with a few other soldiers, while the second group spread in search for the mystical creature. King Cold himself went with his group of soldiers towards the sensed powerlevels. Several of the rest went back inside while others guarded the ship outside.

* * *

"So this is Chikyuu-sei…" He brushed some white strands out of his face, stretched some out, glad to be finally out of that cramped space of the pod.

Jeice had noticed the larger ship landing on the planet's surface before him. "Can't be Frieza… But who is it then? Must be someone of the Cold family, so King Cold himself, or Cooler…"

He turned, hearing something move in the bushes. "… But I guess I'll soon find out…" He smirked.

* * *

Piccolo stood up "They've landed… and several, under which that huge ki level, are headed this way." He took his weighted cape and turban off, throwing them aside.

"Just great…" said Vegeta, just sliding his armour on.

"At least we'll go down in a fight…" remarked Turles.

Vegeta growled "It seems like you're happy with that… I'm not… Like you said, Raditz, we still have to avenge our people; we can hardly do that if we're fucking dead!"

"But we can't run either. Heh… we'll have to see…"

"We're ready…" spoke Raditz, as they saw the first soldiers stepping out of the green of the forest and heading towards them.

"Plan:…" said Vegeta, getting in a fighting position "… Kill them as gruesome and painful as possible."

The other two Saiyans smirked "Hai, Ouji-sama."

* * *

The soldiers charged, and gained an unsuspected warm welcome. If you think a Saiyan gives up that easily… Think again.

When King Cold arrived, he was just in time to duck before getting hit by a scorched, unidentifiable body-part.

"But… I thought one of them was badly wounded, sir, they're all in… perfect condition, apparently." noted his highest elite soldier, a perfectly humanoid-looking creature next to the fact that his skin was somewhere between dark brown and black, his hair was fully white and his ears were more pointed than you would expect by a human.

"According to the scouter message, yes… how's this possible… but it doesn't matter. Those were low-elites anyway, just send some stronger soldiers."

"Yes, sir." The officer made a hand gesture to several soldiers beside him and they charged, not daring to think twice with the Cold tyrant watching. But they met the same fate as their predecessors. Scattered around the formerly so peaceful grass field lay severed, torched and torn apart corpses and body parts on the deep, newly-coloured crimson soil, sinking in a thick carpet of mist which hung low over the ground.

"We seemed to have underestimated these Saiyans…"

"Yes… But sir, let me and my men handle this, not those lower weaklings!"

"Fine."

* * *

The silence that suddenly reigned was merely disturbed by the heavy breathing of four warriors standing in the middle of the bloodbath-turned field. One swallowed "We won?"

"Can't be… this was just the vanguard…"

"Great…… er, Vegeta, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… that last bastard busted my armour though…" The sound of something metallic or more synthetic hitting the ground.

"And you, Piccolo?"

"I'm alright, Turles…"

"Oh really… you're missing your lower arm."

"It's nothing."

"If you say so."

"You think they're waiting for something?"

"Don't know, little brother… I guess they'll be sending in the higher-ranked elites. At least, a lot stronger soldiers than these."

"And we still don't know who's attacking us, actually…"

* * *

The high officer left the greenery of the forest, he smirked '_Heh, true, those Saiyans could defend themselves very well, but against a top elite like me… this will be a piece of cake._' He was followed by several other soldiers, and even King Cold stepped out into the open.

"Nani? King Cold! What the fuck is he doing here?" The shortest of the group yelled.

"I was around, little monkeys… I have come to claim what my son has lost. You can just surrender now… but where would the fun be then? Amuse me." He signalled to the officer to attack.

As the dark-skinned warrior neared, Turles stepped forward "I'll take on this one…"

"But Turles, you…… I can perfectly fight that kisama too." Raditz protested and went up to his side.

Turles turned his head aside to look to the longhaired warrior "No, little brother. Indeed, you have fought well now, but this one is different from the former soldiers, he carries the uniform of a higher elite… I don't think even I stand a real chance against him, but… Raditz… protect our Prince."

Raditz kept silence this time and gave a slight nod, taking a few steps back. Turles turned back to the soldier who went into a charge, and he took on a fighting stance, readying to take the incoming blow.

Not that it had really prepared him, the high elite was a lot faster than the Saiyan, even if he was incredibly skilled for a supposed low-class. He kneed hard into his guts, causing him to bend over the soldier's knee, coughing up blood with wide eyes. The soldier smirked and stabbed his elbow hard down in his neck, slamming the Saiyan into the ground. He took a few steps back as he watches him struggle to his feet.

"Turles, let me…"

Turles held his hand up to silence his brother and gave a slight shake with his head. He spit out a bit of blood and looked to his opponent with rage in his eyes, his tail swayed agitated from side to side behind him. The soldier wasn't intimidated in the least, merely continued to smirk.

Turles growled and jumped into the air, charging a ki blast. But the soldier followed quickly after him, faded out of sight in speed and reappeared right in front of him before he saw the opportunity to fire his blast. He was too slow to block and blow after blow landed.

The Saiyan hit the ground again, a crater in the crimson-coloured grass.

"Turles!" Raditz ran towards his brother, but looked just up in time in mid-run to see the elite charging up a blast aimed towards him. His eyes widened as he heard a blast being fired… but the blow never came. He looked in surprised amazement as the soldier hit the ground… headless.

"N-nani?" He looked aside to where the saving blast had come from. "… Jeice?"

The red-skinned warrior grinned "Hey, mate…"

Raditz decided to not further question his strange presence and quickly went to check on his brother. "Turles? Come on, wake up.." Turles gave a soft groan, indicating he was still alive. Raditz sighed mentally and stood up to glare menacingly to the remaining soldiers and the tyrant himself. He noticed in the corner of his eyes that Piccolo gave Turles another one of those senzu beans, and stood beside him now as well.

* * *

'_Hmph…I can't believe this, what is that fool thinking, those Saiyans are mine now.'_ The Cold tyrant sneered with contempt to the white-haired newcomer.

But he was disturbed in his line of thought as suddenly one of his soldiers he sent out to find the 'creature' neared him with wide, crazy eyes, foaming at his mouth and running like the Devil was hot on his heels. He would have ran right into King Cold if it wasn't for an elite to grab him, trying to calm him down.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, man? I……… my god…" The elite quickly dropped the poor man, fear written in his eyes. Maggots crawled out from the skin of the body that hit the ground. "H-He was … d-dead!" The elite, joined in by several other soldiers, screamed in horror as the corpse continued to decay further and further in front of their eyes, like a sick, twisted horror movie run forward. Even King Cold was shocked beyond anything. Everyone ran out into the open field, away from that cursed place, while the Saiyans and the Namek watched non-comprehending.

* * *

A sharp claw was placed on the metal-hard, black shoulder "You missed one, my Lord…"

"He won't come far…" The lupine demon face smirked maliciously "… I'm starting to remember more and more of my past, like my ancient magic."

The female demon grinned as she looked around to the corpses, maimed, slaughtered and shattered beyond all recognition. "It seems like… All the better, my Lord."

He started to walk further into the forest, towards where he sensed his soon-to-be new victims. But Kira stepped in front of him. Bardock looked to her questioningly.

"You'll leave that lizard creature alone…"

"Nani? But that kisama is going to kill my sons and my prince!"

"He might… we'll see."

Bardock growled "I'm going to make him curse the day he was born."

"Oh, he will… you can be certain of that."

"But…"

"No. You won't meddle in this… And I'm a time demon for something, trust me on this."

He sighed "Fine. But I'll kill him if it goes too far."

"You will kill him when I say so. But you won't even have to…" Kira turned. "Well, let's go then, you don't want to miss the spectacle, do you?" She had that strange, triumphant smile again.

Bardock raised a pure black eyebrow, shook his head and followed the dragon-winged girl.

* * *

After King Cold got over his initial shock from the utmost strange incident, he turned fuming with rage to the Saiyans. "You… You have something to do with this!"

"But… what the fuck are you talking about?" Vegeta snapped back, "Crazy bakayaro!"

"That black creature! It helped you out before! But it won't save your hide this time, you're coming with me now. The only thing you monkeys are good for are to fuck and to beat and I will see to it personally that you get both of it more than enough!" he grinned insanely "And as you have seriously pissed me off now… we'll do the latter right away."

In the blink of an eye, the large tyrant stood right in front of the Saiyan Prince and gave him a punch in the guts, followed by a hard kick, which sent him into the wall and knocked the breath out of his body.

"Vegeta!" Raditz screamed angrily and broke in a wild charge towards King Cold.

"Stay out of this, baka monkey, you'll turn will come…" He raised his hand almost lazily and fired a large blast towards the warrior.

But Raditz didn't feel the blast, for the second time… Jeice had jumped in front of him and caught the blast up with his body. "JEICE!"

The ex-Ginyu member fell limp down on the ground. Raditz immediately crouched by his side and turned him around, taking him in his arms. "No… why… why did you do this, I…"

Jeice smiled softly up to him "I… I don't even know myself… I just somehow had to… wanted to… protect you… I don't know exactly what it means, but we're bounded with each other… But … Rad…" he slipped into unconsciousness, his body going fully limp now.

Raditz closed his eyes shut, small tears slipping down from the corners, and gritted his teeth in anger.

A mocking laugh came from the lizard tyrant. "Oh no, did I hurt him? What a fool… Must have been fully crazy to just jump in front of a blast… the poor boy was nuts."

A dangerous, low growl erupted from deep within the Saiyan's throat "Kisama…" He rose slowly from the ground, not looking up "He… sacrificed himself for me… that's something a fool like you would never understand…" The Saiyan's shoulders shuddered.

King Cold smirked as he confused it with sobs. But his grin faded as he noticed the Saiyan was laughing.

The Saiyan looked up, but his eyes weren't the same anymore, they were red as if someone had put them on fire. His strange, now sharp-fanged grin was scary to even King Cold, for it shone with pure evil and bloodlust. He raised his arm in a sudden move, pointing at Cold. "Bakayaro… no, you would never understand… but at least, I can let you understand the true concept of pain, agony and… eventually, but no way too soon, death…" His smirk grew "You're all mine now, isn't it ironic?"

"Y-You're crazy, you… baka monkey! Y-You.. You're no m-match for me!"

"If you believe so, why is your voice shaking?"

"N-Nani?" King Cold swallowed, but his anger quickly replaced his fear "You damned stupid animal, you will pay for your insolence!"

"Oh no… it is YOU who will pay." Another shudder went through the Saiyan's body.

'_W-What the fuck is the matter with that monkey? I … I know that he's nothing compared to me, but… why the hell do I feel so… scared…No! This can't be. I'm NOT scared of a little monkey! He… he will have less talk if I let him see how his precious Prince dies, heh…_'

King Cold turned and prepared a blast, aimed at the smaller Saiyan lying dazed on the ground with his back to the wall of the house. But he suddenly saw something explode in fire where the other Saiyan stood. His energy for the blast dissipated as he turned trembling to whatever was going on with wide eyes, a few droplets of sweat running over his ugly face.

The longhaired Saiyan was engulfed in a pillar of fire as he let out a terrifying, primal roar. A red creature shot out of the pillar, like a fire blast, heading with incredible speed to the tyrant. But for Cold himself everything seem to go in slow motion: this wasn't the Saiyan anymore, but a deadly, horrifying beast. For what others saw as a fire blast, he saw every detail of.

The creature's body would be an armour if it wasn't for the fact that it seemed to _move_. It wasn't still and looked like… liquid fire! It had the long mane of the Saiyan, but now it existed of deep yellow flames. But the face wasn't the Saiyan's at all… A fiery, ferocious lion. A Lion of Fire…

A searing hot pain tore through him. He screamed out in agony, the lion's claw had went right through his chest, but the mere fact of the burning creature standing so close to him already hurt enormously. Every part of his body seemed to stand on fire, the flames consumed him bit by bit. The agony seemed to continue for an eternity for the Cold tyrant… but suddenly stopped, only a painful, stinging feeling remained, and the hot feeling of the creature's near presence.

He tried to open his eyes, but the only thing he saw was flames… flames, and the creature standing in the middle of them, an insane, horrifying smirk on his face, his eyes infernos of malice. In his hand… claw… he held… an axe? '_… I remember, that axe the Saiyan used… but… what does he want with it…_' The flames from the background suddenly shot forward and snaked and whirled around his arm, over his hand and over the weapon.

'_What the…_'

More flames circled around the blade, shifting, changing, shaping it like a sculptor. The axe became larger and longer, and finally rose from the fire: a red, decorated with black and glowing white and yellows signs, halberd. In his other hand, he held a large sword, the handle was fully crimson red and seemed to move and shift under its wielder's claws, eager to obliterate and destroy the opponent who dared to stand up against its master. The blade glowed darkly and red lightning shot over the edges of the blade.

King Cold swallowed slowly '_This… this is just a nightmare! … must be! Please… just let me wake up now and let me laugh at the memory…_'

But the creature laughed and spoke in a dark, evil voice, a twisted version of what once had been the Saiyan's voice "You fool… you still don't get it, do you? Ever believed in destiny? A little late now… for this is the end of yours!"

Searing, enormous pain and agony, all the way through and back again. But the flames devoured him fully now, starting from the two slashes: one as the sword cut through his waist and two as the halberd cleaved him in two from head to toe.

The entire fire blast had gone through him.

* * *

Turles, Vegeta and Piccolo couldn't believe what just has happened… As if they had blinked just when the explaining fragment of a second went past. Vegeta was alright… the fool had just hit him a bit too hard, that's all. He just had some headache.

On the side lay the body of Jeice, Piccolo went to check up on him "He's not dead…" He searched his pocket "My last one, heh, you're lucky…" He put the senzu bean in Jeice's mouth, who automatically chewed the strange thing in his mouth and swallowed.

Jeice opened his eyes surprised "… Huh? What the… er… thanks……… Raditz!" He shot upright "Where's Raditz?"

Everyone looked to the other side of the field, where they expected King Cold to stand… lay four strange piles of smoking ashes. Behind those… lay Raditz.

They blinked, Jeice and Vegeta quickly ran to the longhaired body lying in the grass.

A sigh "He's just unconscious…"


	17. Aftermath, Amnesia?

Disclaimer: … don't own, think you'd know by now, just this story…

Kira: and me, I guess…

D-Sephy: … Yep.

Warning: the usual language and stuff.

**16: AFTERMATH… AMNESIA?**

Jeice sighed "He's just unconscious."

"Wait… something's not right here…"

"Huh?… he's still breathing… no blood… doesn't seem to have anything broken either. What's the matter?"

"His armour. It… it's different."

"Nani?… How would that be possible?"

"How would I know? … Let's turn him around on his back so we can wake him…"

"Hai."

Turles and Piccolo walked over as Vegeta and Jeice got Raditz to lie on his back.

"What… happened?" asked Turles, looking down to Raditz "He doesn't even have a scratch, apart from what happened before King Cold attacked. He just looks like he's asleep."

"I don't know how the hell it is possible…" said Vegeta and looked to the piles of ashes "But… I'm guessing… that's King Cold!"

"Nande?…" the others stared incredulously at said 'King Cold'.

"B-But… that's fucking impossible!"

'_Mental note: Indeed, never make Raditz angry…_' thought Turles.

"His powerlevel was enormous, certainly compared to any of us…" said Piccolo, who seemed a lot calmer than anyone else was. Except for the unconscious Raditz then, of course.

* * *

"So my son is one of us as well… you could have told me earlier, Kira."

"And spare you the surprise? I think not."

"Heh… and what's with that Jeice? How would he be 'bounded' to Raditz…"

"You didn't think you were the only one who had a lieutenant, now did you?"

"… Hm… my memories still haven't come fully back."

"They will, trust me…"

"Yeah, but as long as you can surprise me, they won't, I bet…"

Kira chuckled.

* * *

Vegeta ignored the strange piles of ashes formerly known as King Cold for now, and inspected the 'new' armour of Raditz closer. His chest armour had changed to a more… demonic form. It was purely blood red, a horned and fanged skull was imbedded on his chest, above it were several emeralds, while the shoulder pads adorned sharp spikes. He wore long black pants now and his boots were of the same crimson colour, decorated with gold. The belt at his waist also carried the sheath of a katana. (1)

"Nande… how did this happen…"

"He's waking up!" noted Jeice as Raditz indeed stirred and a soft groan escaped his lips. His eyes cracked open and stared confused to their surroundings. But something had changed about them as well: instead of their usual ebony colour, they were red as fire.

"N-nani?…"

Jeice let out a soft sigh "I'm glad you're alright, Raditz."

But the confused look stayed on the longhaired Saiyan's face "Who are you people…"

The four others stared wide-eyed at him after this strange reply, even Piccolo.

"Raditz?…" tried Vegeta.

"… Who's Raditz?" The confused warrior cocked an eyebrow.

"…. Oh no…" Turles stared in shock at him "… he's got amnesia!"

"I don't have any amnesia…"

"Oh? And why don't you remember your own name then?"

"I do… my name is War."

* * *

Kira watched the group stare in shock at the warrior "Oh my… hm… I didn't really foresee this."

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing too alarming… It's just that the sudden outburst caused War, the Second Horseman, to take over your son's body and mind completely."

"Nani?… And where is my son's soul now?"

"Don't worry, he's still there… War didn't steal his body; Raditz was in serious danger, War simply took over to protect him and their body. They were always slightly conscious of each other, but this sudden 'shock' made them confused. But it's something they need to deal with themselves…"

"How are they supposed to do that?"

"In his mind… but I suppose he would have to be asleep… like a dream."

"Yeah, but he isn't asleep now."

"That can be arranged…" Kira rose her claw with her strange (A/N: trademark) grin, drew a light blue sign in the air, her mouth soundlessly chanting the runes.

* * *

Turles, Jeice, Vegeta and Piccolo watched in shock as Raditz fell back on the ground again… unconscious.

"W-What the fuck?" yelled Vegeta.

* * *

Not too far away, a group had followed the events, if possible even more shocked out of their minds. During the entire fight, they had kept silent, perhaps out of awe or shock, or perhaps they were just afraid to be discovered.

Just before the fight had started, Krillin immediately noted "Kami! That guy looks like you, Goku!"

"No… really?"

Krillin didn't reply but blinked looking to his friend '_Goku never was sarcastic..._'

But said friend simply ignored him and kept his gaze fixed on the people in front of him, and the tall, longhaired 'alien' in particular. '_I know him from somewhere, I'm sure of that…but where have I seen him before?_'

Another gasp from the humans indicated they finally noticed the tails too. Then the fight started and they were even further amazed, they had never seen anything like this.

"M-Maybe we should… get out of here, Goku… We're no match for any of them at all! … Well … maybe Piccolo, but still!" Krillin was already edging away.

Goku let out a low growl. "We're staying here." he said with a firm voice.

Krillin gulped and stayed in place. '_Oh man…what in the world is going on with Goku?…_'

Soon the battle became too fast for them to follow, but they remained hidden in the same place. They knew they'd probably wouldn't last a second if they were noticed by the alien soldiers.

But suddenly all was silent. Only the soft murmuring sounds coming from the four sole survivors of the previous massacre. And they somehow knew the worst was still to come, for in the forest at the other end of the field, they sensed the largest powerlevel they had ever known.

And then came the final climax of the fight. This seemed just too much for the Z-senshi, their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"What… What was that?… That guy just … changed into a fire blast?" muttered Yamcha.

"It… It seemed like… oh man…" Krillin sweat-dropped.

"What do you think, Goku?…… Goku?" asked Tien, but on receiving no answer, everyone looked to the Earth's Greatest Defender.

Goku was looking even more shocked than them at the 'fire blast creature' lying knocked out in the grass. '_No… this can't be…It's… Him! … The raging red creature from my nightmares! This… can't be happening! It can't be true!_' He looked like he was going insane any second now, small sweat drops ran over his face.

"… Goku?" Krillin tried carefully. Still no response. He looked worried to his other friends. "There's something seriously wrong with him…"

The others nodded, exchanging more worried looks.

* * *

"Ow…" Raditz sat up from lying down on the ground, rubbing some over his head. He blinked looking around. He was in a dark place, the only thing he could distinguish was the floor he was sitting on. "Nande… where the hell am I…"

"Try your own mind…" a dark voice which eerily reminded him of his own called to him from the shadows.

"What?…" he jumped to his feet and looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice "Where… and who are you…"

"I guess you won't believe me if I say your conscience… doubt you even have one." A black shadow stepped out of the darkness, stepping closer to him till he finally could really see him.

"What the…" Raditz looked shocked to what seemed his own reflection, only that his eyes were crimson-coloured, the grin bore longer, sharper fangs and he wore a blood-red armour. Raditz's eyes narrowed "I said… who are you?"

"Practically said… I am you…"

Raditz blinked "Nani?… Can you be… a bit more specific than that?"

"Hm… I suppose this is a rather confusing situation." The creature nodded in a slight mocking thoughtful look "My name is War."

"War?… As in… just the word, 'war'?"

'War' shook his head "No, it's truly my name. I am one of the Four Horsemen, the Second Horseman to be correct."

"T-The Four Horsemen?… My god…"

"Oh, you've heard of us already?"

"… Sort of… but… I thought it was just a legend… and … how come you look so much like me?"

"Simple… It is quite a long story, but at least I can tell that thousands of centuries ago, the Prince of Darkness and the Four Horsemen were betrayed… we were killed. And you, Raditz, are my reincarnation."

"Reincarnation?… So you really are me."

"Sort of… we're two parts of the same soul."

"But… do we have to live next to each other in one body? Or… will I cease to exist and will you take over my body?"

"No… well… in a certain way, you as an individual will indeed be gone. I could just claim this body, but together, we're a lot stronger. So, I'm offering you a choice…"

"Do tell."

"Or you will just wake up now, forget this 'odd dream', and live your live further in ignorance."

"… Hm…"

"Or… We become one. Share each other's strength, power and knowledge…"

"Share each other's strength………"

War nodded "Indeed… my power, the power of the Second Horseman. All for you. All for us." He held a clawed hand out towards Raditz. "What do you choose… You already have seen a small fragment of our combined strength when we destroyed that lizard."

Raditz smirked and nodded "That was indeed nothing short of amazing… That kisama fucking deserved it. I accept your offer." He took the claw in his own hand.

His 'other' returned the smirk with his sharp-fanged grin "So the Demon Lord of War returns…"

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with him…"

"I don't know, he fell unconscious again, just like that."

A soft groan came from the warrior lying on the ground.

"He's waking up again…" Vegeta looked down to Raditz, having a bit of a hard time to hide a look of concern on his face.

"Nande…" He opened his eyes and looked up to the faces above him "Vegeta?…"

"Raditz! You remember me!" Vegeta grinned involuntarily and fought down the urge to jump him around the neck.

"Of course I do…"

"But… A few minutes ago, you didn't."

"I did?… I … er… don't remember…" In his mind however, he did. But he decided to not tell yet of who he truly was or what he now has become. And if he was the Second Horseman… Who were the other three?

Turles, Vegeta, Jeice and Piccolo exchanged confused glances, but decided to leave it for now.

"At least you're alright now, little brother… But what the hell have you done with that kisama Kold?"

Raditz blinked and looked to the 4 still slightly smoking piles of ashes. "Erm………"

* * *

(1) katana: Ithink everyone knows that... but it's a Japanese sword. 


	18. Reunion

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ

Warning: language, violence, and a more gruesome part in Turles' dream. Also some Chichi bashing by the 'mystery voice'.

**CHAPTER 17: REUNION**

Something beeped. "Huh? Er… oh…" Yamcha took out his mobile phone "Hello? Oh… hey, Bulma… What?"

"Ssshhh! Keep it down!" urged Krillin nervously.

"What's the matter?" Tien spoke softly.

"Bulma is coming over here with Chichi and Gohan!"

"Are they crazy…" it was almost a low growl. Everyone looked slightly wide-eyed to Goku. He didn't pay more attention to them, but spoke at the same tone "Tell them to land several miles from here. We can't let the 'aliens' notice them…" His gaze stayed fixed on said alien warriors.

Yamcha gave a slight nod and relayed the message to Bulma's mobile, then he put the small piece of technology carefully away. "Are we going to go then?"

Tien nodded "Let's…" He stood from where they were crouching. The others stood as well, Goku seemed to do so reluctantly, and ran as silently as possible away from the alien creatures. After they were far enough out of sight, they took off into the air, Yamcha ahead, to the place Bulma said she would be on the mobile phone.

A little while later, the Z-senshi landed by a small airplane where two women, one of which was carrying a young child in her arms, and an old man with a wooden cane and a turtle shell on his back were standing.

"Goku! So there you finally are! How dare you just leave your son and me behind and go off on something as dangerous as this?"

"Chichi, I…" '**_She's such a nag, that bitch… How can anyone stand her? That harpy makes your ears bleed with that wretched voice of hers.' _**

_N-nande? I… I just didn't think that… I would never…' _

**_'Oh, wouldn't you… Then who is it you're talking to? Perhaps it are your brains that have been on vacation for your entire life. Quite possible, you moron…'_**

'_W-What?…'_

"Goku! Are you even listening to me?" She stood right in front of him, using one of her most dangerous and loud tones of voices (Chichi doesn't like to be ignored…).

**_'There she is again… you know what? I'm going to cut her throat open and rip her vocal chords out… maybe she'll finally shut her fucking mouth for once. I could also just rip her lower jaw off though, that would work too. And after that, maybe we could see how her intestines look like… I know just the way to not let her die, to let her would be too soon and too painless…'_**

"No!… NO!" But the voice continued describing very visually what 'he' was planning to do with said harpy… Goku looked around frantically, holding his head with his hands "Shut up! Shut up! Just SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Now even Chichi was quiet. Somehow she knew this wasn't about her… Goku would never answer to her like that! (or wouldn't dare to) … But… who in the world was he talking to? Not really knowing what to do, she turned to Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chao-zu, looking as angry as ever "Have you got something to do with this? What the hell's wrong with my Goku?"

"Er… Chichi, calm down… we really didn't do anything to him, honestly!" Krillin gulped.

'**_I don't get it… That bitch is as weak as hell, and still you and those morons 'quiver before her might'! What kind of idiots are you…' _**

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked to Goku now. "But… Goku… What's wrong with you?" Goku looked down to see Chichi staring up worried at him, Gohan stared up to him with a mix of worry and curiosity from his mother's arms.

'**_Ah, your little brat… Want to know what I'm going to do with him?…'_**

"GAH! NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Goku's ki blazed around him in a strong aura suddenly.

"Goku! Calm down, please!" Krillin yelled.

* * *

Piccolo looked up "Huh?…" He glanced off into the distance.

"Hm? Something's wrong?" Turles looked to Piccolo.

He shook his head in reply "No, it's… nothing."

"Alright." Turles looked back to Raditz "Well? Are you going to tell us what happened or not?"

'_Heh… that was that Son Goku's ki… He and those idiots he calls friends probably watched us. Well, I don't care if they did or not._' Piccolo looked down to Raditz, who was still on the ground.

"Erm… I… don't know what happened. One moment I was just… standing over there and that kisama was about to kill Vegeta-Ouji, and the next moment you wake me up. I really don't know."

"How… odd. We saw you suddenly… explode in a huge pillar of fire. And then just… some kind of fire blast sears through that Cold bastard and then you're lying k.o.-ed on the ground and that's all that's left of lizard freak." Turles pointed to the ashes. "You know… this somehow reminds me of the attack of that black creature that saved us from those Ginyu morons, only this time, it was some… ah… fire creature."

'**_Black creature?…' _**War's voice echoed in Raditz' head.

'_Yeah, it killed those two kisama that were about to kill us…_'

'**_Hm… How does it look like?_**'

'_Pure black for one… You probably guessed that already, and it was sort of shaped like a wolf._'

'**_A black wolf creature…_**' He could practically see his demon counter-part smirk '**_That's… interesting._**'

'_Is it?_'

'**_Oh, yes… you'll see. Tonight, without the others noticing, if we're going to keep this a secret._**'

'_Hai._'

"Raditz?…"

"Huh? Er… yes, what?"

"You… just spaced out."

"Raditz, are you alright?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

Raditz waved his hands dismissively "I'm fine, I'm fine, really…"

"And you still didn't explain how you got this…" Vegeta poked a finger against his chest armour.

"… Same thing? I just woke up with it."

Vegeta sighed "Fine… stick to that excuse then. What matters is that you somehow defeated that kisama, Raditz, so it means we do have a chance against Frieza! Cold was probably even stronger than him!"

"That is probably right… but… Cold was only in his second form, and Frieza might have the chance to power up to his highest form." interrupted Turles.

"… Damn, that's right… still, there is something strange going on, but it's on our side and seems to hate those lizard freaks as much as us. We shouldn't really worry 'bout it then. We aren't going to find it out through worrying like this anyway." Vegeta stood up.

"Hm… true."

Raditz stood up as well, dusting off some grass, charred ashes and small, burned lizard pieces. When he looked into the direction of the forest, he suddenly saw two deep, red eyes watching them. Raditz blinked and looked back, but the strange eyes were gone. '_… heh._' He looked back to the others "Say… What time is it?"

"Somewhere late in the afternoon, I think." answered Jeice.

"That late already?" said Turles a bit surprised "Well… how about we get some dinner then?" He grinned.

"I don't mind." replied Vegeta, accompanied by a growl from his stomach.

Another stomach growling "No objection here either." said Raditz.

* * *

Over the field where several hours ago such a fierce battle reigned, silence and darkness had finally taken over, the only light came from the crescent moon high in the sky and millions of small shining spheres scattered across the nightsky. Only one figure moved in the peaceful scenery.

Raditz looked back to the house '_No one's following? … Good… So… er… where are we actually going?_'

'**_To where I sense him…_**'

'_Huh?…Who?_'

'**_That black creature you described. Besides, he's waiting for us, just go there where you saw him._**'

'_I saw him other than the first time?_'

'**_Yes… just a few hours ago. What do you think that was watching from the forest, with the red eyes?_**'

'_Hm…_' Raditz looked across the field to the place where the soldiers of Cold had come towards them first. A last glance to the house to be sure, and he started running towards the small forest. He suddenly noticed two figures standing in front of the line of trees, hidden out of sight before because of the dark shadows from the trees themselves.

One was the black creature indeed, who had the illusion about him to be a hole cut out in the shadows in the shape of a standing wolf, the other person was a female creature, but with definitely noticeable sharp claws and hoofs where her hands and feet are supposed to be, and two large draconic wings were folded across her back. They stepped out of the shadows and the moonlight was reflected by her long, silvery hair. The black 'wolf' just seemed to absorb all light that touched it.

"Raditz… It has been a while…"

'_That voice… so … awfully familiar, even if it seems to be a bit changed by that… helmet. A helmet?… That's not… his real face?…_'

'**_In a certain way… yes and no._**'

'_What do you mean by that?_'

'**_You'll see…_**'

"I doubt you can really recognise me… but I think this will help." The black armour, which it suddenly appeared to be one to Raditz as he hadn't noticed that before (he just assumed that really was the creature's skin up to now), melted away to reveal… a Saiyan clad in a lighter black armour with a long cape and robes over it, there was a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek and a red bandana adorned his forehead.

"N-Nani? Father? You're alive?"

"Hai, son, it's me. Alive and kicking. Literally for those Ginyu goons then."

"Then you're also…"

Bardock nodded " 'like you', yes; I am the Fourth Horseman of Death." His form returned to the demonic wolf.

Raditz smirked "As I am the Second Horseman of War." He concentrated, letting the two parts of his soul, the Saiyan and the Demon, melt together into one. His skin started to shine brightly and a burning layer out of nowhere flowed over it, the liquid fire forming his demon body. His long mane of ebony hair shifted and became raging flames. Even his tail was covered by the fiery substance, a burning flame appearing at the top. The sheath of a broadsword appeared on his belt; the liquid fire streamed over the double axe strapped on his back to become the large, flaming halberd. The lion from several hours ago finally reappeared.

The wolf smirked and nodded in approval. The female demon next to him smirked as well.

* * *

Turles turned for what seemed the 100th time that night. '_Strange, actually…normally I don't have much trouble sleeping…Something must be off._' He sat up from the mattress he'd been trying to sleep on and glanced around carefully. Nothing seemed wrong here. He stood up and walked over to the open doorway. "What the… damn."

"Hm?… What, what's going on?" a drowsy voice from a certain Prince called out. A flame of blackness rose up, a pair of ebony eyes blinked sleepily and confused at the older Saiyan.

"I think we got a problem…"

"What?"

"The forest… seems to be on fire…"

"WHAT?"

The other two occupants of the room, namely a now-a-bit-grumpy-for-having-been-awoken-so-suddenly Namek and a confused red-skinned and white-haired fighter, looked up to the two Saiyans standing in the doorway, who were staring at something outside.

Jeice yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand "What's the matter…"

"There's something on fire there… it might be the forest."

Vegeta sighed "Great… then we better get out of here then, we can just find some other place to stay for now, don't you thi-……… Raditz?… Raditz?" He looked around, blinking confused, and yelled "…Raditz is gone! … Even his axe isn't here anymore!"

"Nani?" Turles turned "What the fuck?… Where has he gone off to?"

"How should I know, I just noticed! … We better go look for him." Vegeta put his clothes and armour back on, which didn't take that much time, seeing as he had worn his bodysuit while sleeping. Turles dressed as well and left with his Prince.

Jeice looked to Piccolo "Erm… I suppose we'd better follow them."

Piccolo stared a bit after the Saiyans, gave a short nod and stood up from where he had been leaning against the wall in his favoured Indian-style position. Jeice grabbed his armour and went after the Saiyans, Piccolo followed behind.

But they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the three ominous-looking creatures standing at the edge of the forest.

"… So the forest isn't on fire," said Turles in a quiet voice, unwilling to announce their presence to the demonic beings, "It's that… fire creature… a lion or something?"

"Wait… it's that creature that destroyed Cold! I… I think I saw it, very, very shortly, but I saw it." said Vegeta back.

"Now you say that… Yeah, I think I saw it too; it just seemed a fire blast, it went so fast…"

"The strange thing is…" muttered Vegeta, looking closely to the fiery creature "It appeared right where Raditz was… and disappeared where Raditz lay unconscious… and now, Raditz is gone."

"Are you implying Raditz would be that fire demon?" Turles blinked looking to Vegeta.

"Hm… I think it's just like that black creature over there…" the stoic voice of Piccolo interrupted.

"The black creature?" Jeice looked beyond the fiery presence "Oh… so that's the thing that killed … the rest of the Ginyu force?"

"Yes… the 'red creature' does seem to know it… Raditz doesn't know it, I believe. And seeing how great the speed of the both of them was, I suppose that creature saved us this time, like the black creature has saved you before."

"Hm… Yeah, that's possible, but where is Raditz then?" said Vegeta, sounding a tad annoyed now.

"Ah well, maybe little brother got hungry and went to get something to eat. We better go back before they notice us, They do seem to be on our side, and I prefer it stays that way… they might be angry if they see us spying on them."

Vegeta, Jeice and Piccolo nodded in agreement and the four of them went back as quietly as possible to the small house.

* * *

Turles was leaning with his back against the wall near the doorway, fully awake, in the shadows of the now dark and silent again house. The others slept already or perhaps they pretended to.

'_Where's Raditz staying… It couldn't have taken so long to catch some animal and eat._'

He glanced outside. The "fire" was gone. '_Are those creatures gone?…_'

Turles sighed and leaned back again. '_Such strange things happened lately…I'm dying to know what exactly is going on… But Vegeta-Ouji might be right. Those 'creatures' might turn against us if we know too much or bother them too much. And after seeing what they did to the Ginyu-Force, minus Jeice then, and King Cold, I'd not like to be on the receiving end of their wrath._'

'_But what's going on with Raditz? … May I at least know what's going on with my brother?_' He sat upright and looked outside again. '_That strange armour that he was wearing all of a sudden… Could it have something to do with the 'creatures' and whatever else is going on? Probably… would be too much of a coincidence, whatever happened. But… wait a fucking minute…_' His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something.

_**#First I actually doubted it was me, the person wore a dark red armour with spikes and a skull imbedded in the breastplate, a halberd strapped on his back and a sheathed sword on his belt. For the rest, he looked exactly like me.#**_

'_Fuck! The dream Raditz had!… It's the armour from his dream!… What the hell does that mean……but… when he woke up first, he seemed to be someone or something else. Same as in the dream. And that reminds me…_'

* * *

Twilight fell over a serene scenery, apparently somewhere at the countryside, as there were large fields with mixed golden and green crops, blowing in the wind. A rather large, peaceful village was visible in the middle of the gold-green sea, like an island. Some children were playing on the narrow paths between the fields near the town, and adults were doing the last bits of work for the day. No one seemed to notice the mist that suddenly crawled over the land. Or didn't seem to find it all that unusual.

The childish, playful laughter suddenly ceased. A single cry emerged from the former kids' playground. The adults immediately dropped their work and hurried to their children. One child, a little girl was crying, sitting on her knees in the dirt, the others however seemed to be in some sort of hysterical state, staring further up the path to something that wasn't visible anymore due to the suddenly thickened mist.

One of the adults looked around frantically "My daughter… where is she?" He crouched down by the crying girl, taking her shoulders in his hands in a way of comforting. He whispered her name, trying to get her attention, till she finally seemed to see him. Her eyes were red from tears, and her expression was extremely frightful. He was slightly taken aback, before asking his question again "Do you know where my daughter is?"

She swallowed, gave a few hesitant nods and pointed a trembling hand to the point where the other children where staring at, up the path. "S-She… a… no… He… and she…"

"Wait, calm down… tell me what happened."

She made another few sobs "A… man appeared, we didn't see him well… he… called her, she … went to him, and he… he touched her, here…" She touched her own forehead for emphasis "And … then the mist… it got really thick!… but… before we couldn't see anything, I saw her fall down, and she… she…" The girl sobbed hysterically in her hands, crying out.

The father of the disappeared child hesitated, before releasing the poor girl and standing up, looking in the direction his own poor girl was supposed to be. The children's own parents now came to their offspring, comforting them, as well as trying to find out what was wrong. The other adults followed a few steps behind the man as he made his way to the indicated place, clutching his sickle tight in his hand, with which he had just been working earlier in the field.

He gasped as he saw his dear daughter lying on the ground, her back was turned to them and her face wasn't visible, only her curly, angelic hair. He spoke her name, softly at first, but his voice got louder when there was no reaction, while he cautiously walked over to the child.

He laid his hand on her shoulder, about to turn her around to face him "Hey…" He spoke her name again, but as he turned the child to lie on her back, he screamed and fell back in shock. The sickle fell down and got stuck in the mud. The other adults recoiled in shock as well.

The child was more than obviously dead, as her skin and flesh, even on her face, was already showing horrible decay, maggots crawling out of one rip in the sickly pale skin to crawl into another. The skin that was visible showed black spots on several places.

One of the other adults screamed out as well "IT'S THE PLAGUE! THE BLACK PLAGUE!" he ran for his life.

The other adults screamed in terror and ran. The father lying on the ground looked wide-eyed at the corpse of his beloved child, staring at that face that had been so cute and full of life and joy, now it only represented death and decay in all it's glory. He breathed heavily; shakily he managed to get up onto his feet, and turned to follow the others in their run, but a small, and surprisingly strong hand grabbed his ankle, making him trip and fall down in the dirt again. He looked back to the same face he had been staring at, which was now contorted in a twisted smirk, maggots falling out from the torn open cheeks. He couldn't scream, his breath seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"Are you going to leave your poor little daughter alone like that?" A taunting, deep voice called out from within the mist. Feverish-looking eyes glanced up over the corpse as a figure became distinguishable from the mist, which seemed to just have become even more thick, he only saw for about a few meters around him.

It was a tall man, definitely the one the crying girl had meant. His ebony black hair spiked out in every direction, his body was youthful and muscular, his skin tanned, and he wore dark green robes under which a part of an armour, in the same colour, was visible. At his belt was, surprisingly, a pair of scales attached, not exactly something you'd expect with someone who looked so obviously much like a warrior. In one hand he held a sword, the bits of still present light reflecting on the silvery, slender blade. In the other, he held a torch, but it was no normal fire that burned from it, for it burned with a bright, sickly green.

"W-Who… What… are…… What the hell do you want from us?"

"Oh, simply… I want you to die."

The man's eyes opened even wider. The warrior chuckled darkly and he held the torch to the nearby crops. The green fire licked at the golden grain, before it hungrily caught onto it and spread out amazingly fast over the entire field, and even spreading out further over other fields.

But the crops didn't burn to ashes, they simply started to rot when it came in touch with the fire, and it was clearly that anyone who'd dare to eat from the grain where the fire had passed, would become deadly sick. The contaminated crops fell also into the river that fed them and the village, and the same sick green conquered their water.

The spiked-haired creature laughed cruelly while watching from their advantage point on the top of a hill, the mist seemed to have taken off... could the creature summon it at will?

"Soon, your meaningless, pathetic excuse for a village and almost everyone in it will be wiped away… the survivors will know illness, famine and drought. Unless they dare to drink from the poisoned water, eat from the rotten crops, so they can die the same way they saw their parents, friends, siblings or children die."

"YOU MONSTER! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US?"

"The way I just did…" the 'monster' smirked amused. "Besides… you won't live to see that." The cruel, deep black eyes looked to the man lying at his feet, his smirk became even more evil and wicked.

The man glanced down to his arms, his eyes widened in utter horror as black spots had appeared on his skin. He screamed, the monster laughed.

* * *

Turles shook his head. Even the memory of that dream was so vivid. But what did it mean… 


	19. Heed the Warning

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ

Warning: … I wouldn't know what to warn for this time.. maybe violence, as usual. Just check out warnings. I'll probably only just put this up when anything sexual comes up.

**CHAPTER 18: HEED THE WARNING**

"Goku, calm down, please!" tried Krillin. Goku didn't seem to hear him however, but let out a final, blood-curling scream before falling down to the ground, not to move again.

"GOKU!" Everyone hurried panicking to the prone form of Earth's greatest defender. Bulma immediately checked his pulse.

She sighed relieved "He's just unconscious." Everyone sighed as well, but still looked very worried to Goku. "Alright…" said Bulma while looking to Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and Chaozu, "What happened back there?"

"Erm… well…" started Krillin, "There were indeed several people we, er… didn't know, but … erm…"

"Spill it, baldy!"

Krillin's eyes widened at Chichi's sudden outburst "Those three aliens all had monkey tails like Goku had as a child, and one of them looks almost exactly like Goku!" Everyone blinked momentarily in an awkward silence after Krillin had yelled all that out.

"What?" yelled Bulma and Chichi at the same time.

"B-But… that's impossible…" Bulma muttered "I thought only Goku's family would have… Oh my god…" She gasped.

The others nodded "Those guys must have something to do with Goku." said Yamcha, "especially since we saw them fight. They're incredibly strong, just as Goku was somehow always stronger than the rest of us."

"Yeah, it must be." agreed Tien.

"Wait a sec, guys…" interrupted Bulma, "You said you saw them fight; against each other? Or against Piccolo? Or…"

"No, against an entire bunch of other, strange aliens. They arrived a bit later… and then some guy, er… something… appeared, with this enormously high powerlevel. Its pl was a lot higher than theirs, and still they… somehow managed to beat it."

"How?"

"Ah, Bulma, I…" Yamcha sighed, the memory was still vivid, but that didn't mean he felt that much for telling it entirely "One of those three, the tallest one, just… simply seemed to flip out at the moment that 'something' was about to kill an other one of them, but… I don't really get what happened next."

"Well… What happened?"

"Hm… the only thing that we could see, was that that guy just suddenly exploded in fire, and a large fire blast went through the 'something'. Just a bit later, the 'something' was apparently reduced to ashes, and that guy was lying unconscious in the grass, a bit further away."

"Ah… How strange."

"Yeah, it is…" mumbled Krillin.

"Well… We should go meet those people then." Bulma stood up determined.

Krillin's mouth, and pretty much everyone else's, fell open. "Bulma, are you crazy? What if they're… er… hostile? Which is most likely! And from what we've seen, those guys can kick our asses in seconds flat!"

"But Krillin, those guys have obviously something to do with Goku. I think Goku has a right to know who he is and where he comes from."

"I think it's rather because she's so damn curious herself…" whispered Yamcha to Tien. Tien nodded in agreement.

"You had some commentary, Yamcha?" Bulma said with a glare at the former bandit.

"Er… erm, I … Yes, I have! What if those guys have something to do with the reason why Goku is acting so strangely lately?"

"There's only one way to find out!"

The guys sweatdropped and sighed. "Erm, Bulma?"

"Yes, Chichi?"

"It's getting late, we'll meet those 'aliens' tomorrow." She said while looking down to Gohan in her arms, who was yawning tiredly.

"Hm… You're right. Let's go back to Capsule Corp."

* * *

"Ah, so you're finally back." Raditz walked through the open doorway and looked to his elder brother, who had stood up now.

"You're still awake?" Raditz answered a bit surprised.

"Hai, apparently. Where have you been?"

"I… couldn't sleep. I went out to get some fresh air and think some over the… rather strange things that happened lately."

"Hm…" Turles nodded, apparently accepting the 'excuse', "You really missed out on something."

"I did?"

"Yeah, we noticed that the forest appeared to be on fire, so we went to check it out. But it turned out to be the fire creature that had killed Cold, together with that black creature that saved us earlier. There was also someone else with them, but we hadn't seen her before."

Raditz' eyes widened slightly while Turles told this '_He looks alarmed?… Why?_' Turles thought curiously while observing the other's reaction.

"You saw… er.. 'them'?"

"Yeah, we did. Something wrong with that, little brother?"

"N-No… just… no, it's nothing."

Turles eyed his brother suspiciously for a moment. "Hm, fine then. Let's just go to bed, to get at least a few hours of sleep before the sun rises."

"Hai."

* * *

The mood at breakfast at Capsule Corp. that morning was very grim and filled with a heavy silence. Even Chichi and the four-year old Gohan were silent.

Finally Bulma broke the silence "He's still unconscious?"

Chichi merely nodded, worry written over her entire face. No other replies followed.

Then all of a sudden the bell rang. "I'll get it." said Roshi, who had been sitting the closest to the hallway that led to the front door. For once, even his mind was set on something else than usual.

"Why, if it isn't my dear sister!" Roshi's surprised voice was heard from the hallway. Everyone blinked in equal surprise. What was Baba doing over here?

"Don't you 'dear sister' me, you old pervert." The old woman's voice joined the old sensei's. A few moments later, she floated into the dinner room where everyone was, seated on her glass sphere as usual, and followed by the turtle hermit.

"Well, what a surprise…" Krillin confirmed everyone's thoughts, "Why on earth are you here?"

"Show some more respect, young man" The elder woman spoke, her still keen eyes set in a glare at the bald monk "I have come for various, but very important reasons. I cannot tell you all of them. Also know that I'm doing this, partially, in order of someone."

"Someone that orders you around?" Roshi looked quite amazed. "Who might that be?"

"Shut up, you good-for-nothing brother of mine." She glared at him, before looking to everyone else, her voice sounding grave and very serious "I have to admit, it amazed even me. I cannot tell you yet who I'm speaking of, but it must be something of very high importance before he meddles in the affaires of mortals."

"So you're speaking of a god?" noted Bulma.

Baba's eyes rested for a moment on the blue-haired woman "Indeed. But all of you know next to nothing of the gods that live in the Otherworld. Perhaps you will know of them some day, but that's highly doubtful."

"But what have you come to tell then?" remarked Yamcha, getting a bit impatient.

"First of all a warning. You are planning to go to these 'aliens' that have landed on your planet. I advise you not to. Leave them alone, especially do not let Goku meet them. Let them be, no matter how curious you might be."

"But…!" protested Bulma.

"No buts, young lady. They are very dangerous, you should listen to your friends."

"There's more behind it than they being dangerous. You just don't want us to know the truth about something! I'm sure of it!" Bulma retorted.

"You are perceiving. However, I am not telling what you will find when you confront them, only that you won't find it pleasing. None of you. Not just 'pleasing', but you will get involved in a danger that's threatening this entire universe to an extent none of you can comprehend yet."

"What? Just by going to meet them and talk with them? Now you're speaking nonsense, you old hag! Are you sure you aren't getting senile yet?" Bulma yelled at her, getting more angry by the minute.

Baba, however, remained as calm as ever "You think you know so much, woman… A scientist, a self-proclaimed genius who knows all of the secrets of this world, right? Wrong. There is so much you don't know or don't understand. You think that something doesn't exist because you can't comprehend it. How wrong you are, child. Do not go to them. Even they do know what destiny lies ahead of them, or what part they will play in the fate of this universe."

"Nonsense! Nothing but bullshit you are telling us! 'Fate of this universe', yeah right! If I want an old woman telling me crap about my 'fortune', I'll go to the fair! Enough 'psychics' and fortune-tellers there! Well, up your ass with all your crap, Baba!" Bulma looked to the others, practically seething "I'm… going to check up on Goku." She left the room.

Baba sighed and shook her head "So stubborn that she can't see the truth until it explodes in her face. Alas, I can only advise and am not allowed to meddle in your actions."

"Anything else you wanted to tell us, Baba?" Tien added.

"Ah, yes… I wanted to tell you a story."

"A story?" Everyone blinked.

"Yes! Don't interrupt me, damn it! Stories aren't only for children! A lot of them are very important warnings. It is what you will face when you do not heed my warning…" She looked meaningful in the direction Bulma disappeared to.

But then she fell silent until a little while later Bulma re-entered the room, along with a very tired-looking Goku. Before anyone could ask worried questions to Goku, she started.

"Burning Ice, Raging Flames, Wicked Poison and Creeping Shadows. Once these forces are freed, they will conquer this plane of existence for their master and all living beings will eventually fall before them. They cannot be released! However, two of these four horrible beings have already been awoken. We cannot risk further course of these events."

"What the hell are you talking about now, old hag?" Bulma exclaimed "We have enough of your fairy tales."

"Shut up and listen for once! This is important! You can't comprehend the consequences if another one of these creatures is awakened! If all four live once again…"

"Then what?" Chichi spoke this time.

"Then this universe is doomed."

"You're speaking too cryptic, Baba. What do you mean with that? How would our universe be doomed?"

"The Four Riders will summon their master back into existence… The Prince of Darkness."

"The Prince of Darkness?" Everyone said simultaneously.

Baba nodded solemnly.

"Who's that?" asked Yamcha.

"He is the ultimate evil and a force of extreme power. Even his knights, the Four Horsemen, are foes of the likes you've never faced before. In a long forgotten past, they and their race were defeated by powerful heroes… but these virtuous heroes have died out. We fear that no one in this time and age has the strength anymore to stand against the full power of the Prince and his Knights. That is why we cannot risk the Four Horsemen to be awoken. Only when they have returned, the Prince of Darkness can rise. But if he does… we are all doomed."

Baba fell silent, and let the information sink in. But it was clear they still didn't understand what was going on. She saw that they all just thought of it as a story. '_Except for Goku… But… poor Goku. He has to stay strong now. But he's losing the fight, I can see it… don't let 'him' win, young one. I hope he understands now, and can stop it all before it's too late…But if 'he' comes in contact with the two risen Horsemen…It's just a matter of time before the Third Horseman awakens, and Goku will be the only thing in their way to awaken the last of them. I fear for what happens if Goku loses the fight. Can even the gods stop them then? I am sorry if they still go to meet the Saiyans, Kaioshin, but I cannot make them believe me. I have tried to warn them, like you told me to._'


	20. Dream of Chaos

Disclaimer: still no own.

Warning: Violence in war-style. The usual language.

**CHAPTER 19 : DREAM OF CHAOS**

He sat on his father's throne, his chin resting in one hand, while his other hand was lying on one of the dragons' head, who formed the arm rests of the throne. Except for the ticking of his claws on the cold black stone, everything was silent in the large chamber. The throne room of his late father… Several years ago, so full of life… now it more resembled a tomb than a king's hall. A tomb his father never got…

The Prince sighed and closed crimson red eyes. _Why did he have to die…_ In the most crucial moment of the war. He remembered it vividly.

_The sounds, the scent, the sensation, the entire feeling of battle was thick in the air, entered your body and filled your soul completely. Screams of agony, war cries, the clashes of metal against metal… and the sounds of steel going through flesh and bones. Everywhere around lay corpses, rotting in the cold light of the red sun shining through the fog of war, while on top of them demonic creatures still battled against more humanoid ones, some of the latter could even be called angelic, with their golden armour and feathery wings. The Prince's wings were draconic, like most of his race had, but those of the royal bloodline tended to be larger, darker and more intimidating when spread to their full, impressive span. _

_His gaze was torn from the warriors around him to the sky, where two majestic, powerful creatures combated with each other. One was larger than the other, with hellish black wings that seemed to fill the sky with every move they made, ebony hair cascaded down past large horns, eyes like hell fire and lethal claws and fangs. He wore a heavy armour rimmed with some kind of smooth black and grey fur, and the metal glowed in the fiery aura the creature possessed. He wielded a large axe that sent sparks everywhere when it crashed into the shield of his opponent. In his other claw he held a fiery kind of whip, that seared the other's skin every time it snapped and bit into his skin. Daimoon. The Lord of Demons. His father. _

_The other was the Hero of the Gods. He never bothered to find out or remember his name. The God looked like the ideal of an angelic warrior, and the complete opposite of Daimoon. His armour was silver and lined with gold and several jewels. He held a tower shield in the same fashion in one hand, while the other held a large sword, which looked just as fantastic as its wielder did. The perfectly white metal reflected all light that fell upon it and it blinded the enemy before it was struck down. However, this time most of the light was blocked out by the Demon King's wings. _

_The Prince followed the battle closely, while his Four Horsemen, who were always around him, took care none of the Gods attacked him or distracted him from watching his father fight against the hero. _

_He found it hard to suppress a cry of joy as the whip pulled the silvery sword out of the angelic God's hand. Daimoon smirked wickedly as he held his axe up high to cleave the God in two, but suddenly stopped in his action…dropped the axe and grabbed for his stomach… where the Hero had stabbed in a hidden dagger from his shield. The large demon coughed up dark-coloured blood, his eyes wide in shock and pain, and fell from the sky; the God, after retrieving his sword, going in pursuit for the finishing blow. _

"_NO, FATHER!" He screamed out, and ran through the war scenery towards the place where he saw Daimoon fall. He came just in time… to see the Hero drive the holy sword through the Demon King's heart. _

"_No… NOOO!" The shock and sadness of seeing his father die before him was quickly replaced by boiling rage, and his demon blood pumped like liquid fire through his veins. He drew his sword and ran forward, letting out a war cry. _

_The God looked up, obviously having noticed the young demon charging at him. With a confident smirk, he pulled his sword out of the corpse lying under him, the metal leaving the flesh with a satisfying wet sound. _

_A haze was in front of his eyes, he couldn't think straight but only one thought whirled through his head "Revenge!" He could just vaguely make out the form of the Hero raising his sword…Then a fiery red blur appeared in front of him, and a pair of strong arms held him, stopping him from running into a certain doom. _

"_This must be my lucky day…" remarked the Hero, as he now had the chance to destroy the last of the Demons' Royal bloodline, and after that he only had those four Knights to kill. His glorious thoughts were stopped short when suddenly a glowing blade cut through the air with a horrifying screech and drove through his chest armour into his flesh. "No… this can't… be! I can't be killed, unless…" He stammered, shocked and horrified, and gazed from the clawed hand holding the sword to the demon's face, shaped like a leering hellish black wolf. His eyes widened in recognition "… u-unless… by… Death itself." _

"_Exactly." The smirking demon replied. _

_The Prince's rage subsided and he looked to the one holding him. The demon had discarded the form of the fiery lion, standing before him in his more humanoid form. The mane of scarlet flames had calmed down to a waterfall of ebony silk. "War…"_

"_We have to retreat now, my Liege… we can't win this battle anymore." _

_But he kept staring at the body of his father, lying in the pool of his own blood. He barely registered the cries in the distance, indicating a lot more of the Gods were on their way. _

_War glanced to the black creature standing over the Hero's corpse, and looked back to the Prince "I'm sorry, my Lord…" He grabbed the smaller demon in his arms, and ran. He was soon joined by the other three Horsemen, and they disappeared in the shadows of the battlefield. _

It felt like it had been an eternity since they were banished to this realm, after the loss of their King. Yes, the castle did resemble the old one, it was actually the same, though he didn't really know how the Gods had managed to transport it on the whole, but the realm was a horrible parody of their former habitat.

It should have been the Demons ruling over the universe, and the Gods being trapped in a place that made hell resemble a nice holiday resort.

But when the day of his revenge is there, he won't be so merciful, that he promised. He would destroy all of them, just as their bastard of a hero killed his father.

He was pulled out of his reverie as the heavy doors that gave entrance to the large chamber turned on their hinges to reveal the form of one of the few people he still trusted completely. The second of his Four Horsemen.

The Prince stood up from his throne as War stepped forward and bowed before his lord. "Are we ready?" He asked after his knight had straightened up.

"We are, my Lord Chaos." War's alternate form, the magical demon armour of the lion of fire, was activated. They were indeed prepared to leave.

"Very well." He nodded, and followed the fiery creature out of the hall. Once past the doors, he could see his other knights; Conqueror, Pestilence and Death. All with their lieutenants, after War's red-skinned companion had joined him. '_All except for…_'

He looked to the first Horseman "Where's your lieutenant?"

"He's been gone for days…" The white-armoured knight replied "I've searched everywhere, but I couldn't find him."

"We'll have to leave without him then." But a strange, awful sense of foreboding crept over the Prince's mind. He shook it off mentally. "Let's go then."

His warriors nodded firmly and followed their Lord… to the end of the world.

* * *

Vegeta jumped awake, the blanket that had covered him had already been kicked off somewhere during his troubled sleep and was lying at his feet. He was breathing heavily while sitting straight, his eyes looking down to his hands lying in his lap '_That dream again… No… I only saw fragments before… more every time, but … not as clear as it was now. It felt like… I've really experienced that. That I was really that person… And …_' He suddenly realised something and turned his head.

Raditz was lying asleep near him, the blanket covering him from the waist down, not that it was really necessary as his mane of hair formed a veritable blanket of onyx silk. Vegeta just felt like reaching out to touch it and … Vegeta shook his head. It wasn't really the time for that right now, unfortunately.

He was probably still wearing those pants, but the chest armour was placed against the wall. Vegeta's eyes were immediately drawn to the armour piece when that thought crossed his mind '_Masaka… It … truly is the armour from…_' His eyes widened, and he gave a short gasp

"**_Who are you people…"_**

"_**Raditz?…" **_

"… _**Who's Raditz?" **_

"…_**. Oh no… he's got amnesia!"**_

"_**I don't have any amnesia…"**_

"_**Oh? And why don't you remember your own name then?"**_

"_**I do… my name is War."**_

The person in his dream… '_War was his name, I'm sure of it… but then… Raditz called himself that way. Maybe it wasn't amnesia… maybe it really was someone else… someone else that controlled him?…But what do the people in my dream have to do with us? This … just can't be coincidence anymore._'

His eyes wandered to Raditz' sleeping form '_That black creature was in my dream as well… and then … that fire creature that destroyed Cold… And who's this… Chaos?… What the hell is going on here?_'

"My Prince? Are you alright?" Turles' deep voice broke the thick silence of the room. It was low enough not to wake up everyone, but it sounded pretty loud to Vegeta who was caught up in his thoughts.

"I… er…" His confused and upsetting train of thought must have been evident on his face. He gave a soft sigh "So many strange things are going on around us… I just want to know what's happening to us. It … seems like this is all some kind of twisted game, and we're pawns some kind of higher powers are playing with."

Turles kept silent for a moment and nodded solemnly "Exactly my sentiment, Ouji-sama…" He glanced to his younger brother "I have a feeling Raditz knows more, but he doesn't want to say anything for some reason… He was evasive earlier tonight on my questions when he came back from… well, he said he had gone on a hunt."

"He seems very tired anyway… We'll have to ask a bit more persistenly when he wakes up." Vegeta replied, "But … I had a strange dream."

"What, you too?"

Vegeta blinked "You have weird dreams too? About … horsemen and demons?"

"That… could be… The Plague… illness, famine… Pestilence." Turles muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Remember that guy who's tongue was ripped out? He spoke of famine, death, plagues and… well, lots of other things, but … maybe that's another clue as to what is going on here."

Vegeta glanced down as he searched his memory for what exactly that strange old man had said to them "The Four Horsemen… They were in my dream as well…"

"Yeah, they just keep popping up everywhere… we don't even really know what or who they are."

"We have to try and find out anyway…"

"Wait… that's it! Chikyuu-sei!"

"Huh? Yes, that's where we are, but what has that got to do with this?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow in confusion, looking to Turles, who had a strangely excited look on his face.

"Chikyuu-sei! That was where the legend of the Four Horsemen came from! From the Apocalypse! We've got to find that book or … whatever it is."

"That might be hard…"

Turles sighed "I know…"

"How about this?" The two Saiyans looked to Piccolo, who apparently had followed their entire conversation without letting them know, as he was looking clearly awake.

"How about what?" Turles asked the Namek.

"This." He held up a very thick book that had been lying on a chest of drawers in the room they occupied. None of them had paid attention to it before.'

Turles blinked, took the book from Piccolo's clawed hand and looked curiously down to the thick volume. It seemed a quite old book, which must have been opened and read a lot by the people that used to inhabit this house, because it looked quite used. There was a cross standing on the front cover, along with signs of Earthen language.

'_Why would those Earthlings regularly read a very thick book?_' He opened it, and blinked as he noticed the paper was rather thin and the letters were printed quite small. "How much text can there be put in one book…"

"Quite a lot, apparently…" Vegeta said as he had moved closer to the other Saiyan to be able to see this strange thing as well.

"What is this book? … And what does it have to do with anything?" Turles asked finally to Piccolo after figuring out he really couldn't make anything out of the Earthen language.

"It's a book called the "Bible". Almost every 'christian', as they call themselves, has a copy of it."

" "Bible"? Is it some kind of rule or… political… or religious book?"

"Religious."

Vegeta was getting a bit annoyed, what did he care the people here believed in some kind of thick book "What the hell does it have to do with us?"

"Try the last chapter."

"What about it?" Turles asked, remaining calm. He didn't bother to check it as he couldn't read it anyway.

"It's called Book of Revelations or … the Apocalypse."

"No kidding…" Both Saiyans looked down to the book Turles was holding.


	21. Nightmares and Mythology

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ

Warning: Just language mainly.

A/N: I rearranged the lay-out of my entire story. As some might know, it's a new rule on that you can't post long author's notes or even review replies. Seeing as I have already lost one story, I really do not want to lose this one. So to be certain Prince of Darkness stays up on I revamped it. I think I'll just have to reply on the reviews by email, unless you really don't want me to send you an email or something. Just tell me on review if you don't.

**CHAPTER 20 : NIGHTMARES AND MYTHOLOGY**

"And … that's it." Piccolo had just finished reading the whole chapter of the 'Apocalypse' to the Saiyans who had so insisted on it. Jeice had also woken up by now, as the sun has risen, and had just listened along instead of interrupting. Raditz however was still asleep.

"What? … But it made no sense. At all." Vegeta exclaimed annoyed.

"It's very symbolic." Piccolo explained. "Like about everything in this book."

"If it's so hard and symbolic, then why do people read it so much? Isn't religion something of the masses…" Turles spoke.

"It has to do with their religion… the message behind is usually quite simple, but then again, there are also a lot of humans who just believe everything literally. But anyway, the 'end of the world' is a rather complicated matter. Many other religions have their own 'Apocalypse' as well, 'Ragnarok' for instance."

" 'Ragnarok'?" Turles asked, looking thoughtful "I think I've read something about that in those books…"

"It's the 'end of the world' in Old-Scandinavian mythology. But it's less symbolic, more like just a story. But I actually don't know much more about it." The Namek replied.

"I don't know… it seemed to me… wait, is there a book of it too, like this 'Apocalypse'?"

"No, not like this… but there are probably plenty of books written about the mythology, and the Ragnarok."

"Then where can we find these books?" Vegeta asked.

"In a library, most likely." Piccolo answered. "There should be…"

He was interrupted by a yawn from a sleepy longhaired Saiyan who was now staring at them "What's all the excitement about…"

"Oh, we found the 'Apocalypse', little brother."

"No kidding…" He yawned again, sat up on his bedroll, and stretched out his large, muscular body.

Vegeta watched him, and then grinned slyly "And we're certain you know more about it…"

Raditz blinked "Er… why would you think that?"

Turles joined in "I'm sure you know what we're talking about … War."

Raditz hesitated for a moment before answering "No, I … really don't. And why do you call me that way."

"You called yourself that way when you had that 'amnesia'." Turles replied "Come on, little brother… you do know more, why don't you just tell us?"

In the meanwhile, Raditz was having an inner discussion as well '_He's right, why can't I just tell them? Father's still alive, we're both reincarnations of Demon Lords and got their powers now… that's about it._'

'**_Because we have been betrayed in the past before we could enact our revenge and take our rightful place in the universe. We can't have this happen again. That's why we must be careful until more is certain. Too much is at stake right now… This might be our last chance._**' War replied in Raditz' mind.

'_I see… Very well then._'

Raditz shook his head "I really can't tell you right now… just trust me, please… besides, I really don't know much more than you guys do, so we'll be still looking for more answers together."

Though neither Vegeta or Turles looked too happy about this answer, they nodded in acceptance. "But you will tell later on, right?" Vegeta still asked.

"I will, promise… You will find out."

"Weeelll… why don't we go searching for this 'Rag-whaddyamacallit' thing then?" Jeice piped in, also trying to break the tense moment.

"Sure thing." Turles agreed.

* * *

"So… why is there STILL no answer…" The angry Ice-jin tyrant gritted between his teeth. 

The alien sitting behind the communication computer gulped nervously "I'm trying, my Lord… there is connection, but there is simply… no one there. No one's answering or opening the link."

Frieza growled annoyed "This is preposterous! Simply impossible, there has to be someone there. Why, they should already be heading to the Cold planet with those ill-mannered monkeys."

The poor technician thought his life had come to an end when suddenly the computer beeped and the screen went on. He gasped "Someone's answering!"

"Finally!" He pushed the alien out of the way to hover in front of the screen himself, at least in the hoverchair, and yelled at it "Where have you been? Couldn't you just-…" He fell silent as the screen showed nothing but an empty room, littered with the mangled corpses of the former technicians of the control room on King Cold's spaceship. "W-What the …" He stuttered.

"Why, hello there, lizard breath!" A strangely familiar voice suddenly answered as a hooded figure appeared on the screen.

"What?" Frieza practically exploded "Who, what … have you done that?"

"Done what?" The figure glanced to something off-screen "Oh, that! Yeah, that was me…" He nodded.

The Ice-jin was steaming with anger "Who.. the hell… are you? And where's King Cold?"

"Oh, he's pretty… dead. Finito. Gone. Down the drain. Well, actually, barbequed. Fried. Roasted. Toast. Take your pick."

"W-W-WHAT?"

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, etc. Yep, he's gone. But that was my son's doing though. He gets the credit for that one. And man, that were some fireworks! Too bad I didn't have a camera at the time. I would have loved to see it in slow-motion."

Frieza was just gaping wide-eyed at the screen.

"Quit that, you're attracting flies. Unless you'd somehow like that… not that I'm interested in your diet at all. But you're starting to resemble a fish. A very ugly one at that."

"Raaaaaaaaaaaah!" Frieza yelled out in frustration, causing everyone in the same room to cower away in fear.

"Oh, cool it, overgrown lizard. Don't blow an artery or something. On second thought… please go ahead."

Frieza stared seething at the screen "Who. The hell. Are you?"

"You know me…" The person chuckled, and a hand reached up to lower the hood, revealing the face of a Saiyan he thought he had gotten rid of a long time ago…

"NAAANNNIIII? BUT YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Not dead… more like, 'Death'." The Saiyan smirked "It has been a long time, hasn't it, lizard… But here I am, 'coming back to haunt you'. Death awaits you, Frieza."

Frieza would have staggered back if his legs still worked, but instead he kind of looked even more pale than usual, as he heard the same voice from his dream repeat those words, now over and over again in his head while his mind's eye saw the dream being played over again in detail.

The face, the evil smirk, the clothes, the weapons… they were exactly the same, as if the creature from his dream had come to life and indeed came back to haunt him now. Cold sweat ran over Frieza's face and body as his gaze was locked on the screen.

"You will die, Frieza. Either by my hands, or those of my kin. Just like your 'dear father' was utterly obliterated by my son. You have met him… and by that, I meant the same way you met me like this."

Frieza lost his breath again, the vision of the red-armoured, longhaired creature appearing in front of his eyes, he saw it in reality before in the eyes of the longhaired Saiyan when he fought back against the Ice-jin. He could almost see the deadly halberd's blade glint in the cold light of the room as it was brought back in a wide arch… Frieza screamed again but the vision was gone before the weapon's stroke fell.

Frieza was left gasping for breath and bathing in his own sweat, the laughter from the scarred Saiyan ringing in his head while the communication link was closed.

* * *

"You're, erm… quite popular." Jeice blinked as he watched the last human run screaming out of the building called 'library' after seeing Piccolo. 

"My father took over the world once for a few days."

"Oh… I wish my father had…" Jeice sighed.

"At least my father kept ruling it." Vegeta retorted.

"Will you guys quit acting like children for a moment and help me search for this 'Ragnarok'?" Turles said annoyed.

"It's a plane." Raditz replied while looking to a picture.

"What?" Turles blinked.

"Raditz… you're holding the book of a game, which some kid must have left here. There's probably just some plane called Ragnarok that appears in that game." Piccolo explained.

"Oh… how stupid." He put the booklet with 'Final Fantasy VIII' printed on front of it back down on the table.

Turles sighed while shaking his head "I'm sorry, guys, but this is very important… we've got to find out what is going on with us."

"But Turles, none of us except for Piccolo can read Earthen language, so we can't really help much." Jeice commented.

Turles nodded "I know… but at least Piccolo showed you how 'Ragnarok' is written, so you can find that. So let's spread out and try to find it in this library."

The others nodded in agreement and they started searching the large display of books.

A little while later, Raditz walked over to Vegeta "Hey, Ouji-sama… I couldn't help but notice you're not looking all that well. Had a bad sleep, next to the happenings with those strange creatures?"

Vegeta looked up to him while putting another book back on the shelf "Hai, I had a strange dream… it could be called a nightmare, but at least it didn't involve Frieza or anything like that."

"Then what was it?" Raditz asked curiously.

Vegeta sighed softly "Well… actually, I don't see why I should tell you everything while you don't tell us anything at all." He replied a bit annoyed.

Raditz just gave him a smile instead of an angry answer "I told you I just can't right now, Ouji-sama…"

"Then you won't mind waiting until you decide to tell your part. But if it makes you feel better, I haven't told it to Turles or anyone else either."

Raditz nodded "Alright, my Prince. You can tell me then whenever you see fit." He walked casually past Vegeta, but their tails brushed against each other when he did, which sent a spark up Vegeta's spine that made him gasp. He turned around looking to the retreating back... or hair of Raditz.

"Raditz, you're hot!"

Raditz turned around halfway to look at Vegeta and flashed him a grin "Heheh, I know… but thanks anyway."

"…. Er… No, I meant, you're really hot!"

"Yes…" Raditz raised an eyebrow.

Vegeta sighed, stalked over and grabbed Raditz' tail in a manner that wouldn't really hurt him "Your tail… it's almost burning hot."

A look of realisation appeared on Raditz' face "I, er… must be after-effects from the fight with Cold or something…" He pulled his tail from Vegeta's grip and wrapped it securely around his waist "It's nothing, really… I'm fine."

Raditz started to walk away, but Vegeta moved in front of him, staring stubbornly up to the longhaired Saiyan "Raditz… you ARE the fire creature, aren't you…"

"Er… what fire creature?"

"The one that destroyed Cold, of course… Raditz, I might have been dizzy from the hit, but that creature appeared right where you stood, and disappeared where you were lying unconscious. Besides, Turles and Piccolo said they had seen the same."

"I told you I don't remember."

"You said you indeed knew more and that you will tell about it."

"Yes, later on, but not now."

"Why not? Heh, 'War' is not letting you?"

"Er…. Well…. Yes!"

Vegeta blinked "What?"

"…. Nevermind, I'm just… kidding… erm… we're still supposed to look for that Ragnarok thing, right?" He turned again and walked away.

Vegeta stared at him while he left '_This 'War' is a real person… the one from my dream?… or is Raditz just him… or … is 'War' possessing him and pretending to be him?_' He raised an eyebrow in confusion, then sighed frustrated "This whole mystery thing is really working on my nerves…"

* * *

A little yellow plane landed on the ground before the small house that was previously occupied by five aliens. The blue-haired young scientist stepped out and with one glance to the open door of the house, it wasn't hard for her to notice there wasn't anyone inside. 

While the others had stayed at Capsule Corp. to discuss the matter, made even more complicated by Baba's cryptic riddles, she had gone to confront these visitors herself in person, without the rest really knowing she did.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that…" The woman murmured to herself, thinking of Baba's words, as she looked around "Where are those 'dangerous' aliens at…"

Seeing no sign of them, she assumed they could have gone to the nearby city. There probably wouldn't be much else to do around this area. So Bulma stepped back into her vehicle, started it up and headed to the city.

* * *

Once Bulma arrived in the normally quiet city, it wasn't too hard to find the aliens' trail. Just follow the panicking humans. 

"They're at the library? I wonder what they're up to in there…" She mused to herself as the large, old building came in sight, with the large frontal wall in the ClassicGreek and Romanstyle that was popular during the Renaissance. Bulma entered the library as quietly as she could, and she quickly noticed the five beings standing huddled around a table.

'_So they were telling the truth… Piccolo is with them, and one of the aliens really looks like Goku's twin brother. But what are they reading?…_'

* * *

"I found it!" Jeice yelled to the others, taking a book from the shelf he was checking, and ran back to the centre of the library. He gave the book to Piccolo who read the cover and nodded. 

"This seems promising indeed…" The Namek said and placed the book on the table as the Saiyans arrived as well.

"Found something?" Vegeta asked, looking down to the book.

"Hai. 'Ragnarok and other Old-Scandinavian myths'. This must be it." Piccolo replied and opened the book.


	22. Here Be Monsters

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Duh.

Warning: language as usual. Some violence and gory scene. Character Death (guess who).

A/N: I originally called this chapter 'Myth of Ragnarok'. That is, until I came to the last part. I just had to use the current title then. You'll see why.

**CHAPTER 21 : HERE BE MONSTERS**

Piccolo's eyes darted over the pages of the book as he searched for information that could be related to the strange happenings of lately.

"So … what is this Ragnarok now exactly?" Jeice asked, glancing up to Piccolo's face, seeing as the Namek was quite a bit taller than the red-skinned alien.

"Hm…" Piccolo was looking thoughtful, "Ragnarok, literally meaning 'Doom of the gods', also known as the gods' twilight."

Turles looked down to the book "There seems to be quite a passage of explanation right there… what does it say?"

"Yeah, it's the end of the world in a nutshell… anyway, it reads:

_After the murder on Odin's son Balder, the end of the world is heralded by certain events: the wolf Fenrir breaks his chains, the evil god Loki will be able to free himself and in Muspelheim, the ship of the dead Naglfar _(1)_ has sailed out under the command of the giant Hymir. Then the titanic war starts between the Gods on one side, and Demons and Giants on the other side. The Demons march to the gigantic battlefield were the Gods and Odin's heroes await them. The wolf Fenrir swallows the sun and bites the moon, the Midgar Serpent Jormungand spits venom over the earth and the World Tree Yggdrasil trembles. Eventually, the Fire Demon Surt sends an inferno over sky and Earth._"

"Then… who wins?" Jeice asked curiously.

"It's just a story… 'good guys' always win in those." Vegeta replied with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Who says the gods are the 'good guys'…" Raditz spoke suddenly.

The others blinked as they looked to Raditz. "Huh? What did you say?" Turles asked.

"Er… nothing… just nevermind."

"Alright then… continue, Piccolo." The elder brother said, with a raised eyebrow. '_Was it just my idea or was his voice suddenly lower? Or just … different somehow…_', he mused. Vegeta was also looking a bit suspicious at the longhaired Saiyan, who just tried to ignore the stares.

Piccolo coughed for a moment, then returned his attention to the book "So… according to what I just read, the Ragnarok will start when the lupine monster, Fenrir, breaks free from its bonds and devours the sun and moon. His father, Loki, who was imprisoned by the gods for killing an other god, shall also be freed, and lead the legions of hell against the gods, starting an all-out war."

"… That's it?" The shortest Saiyan spoke up.

"It says that after the whole inferno deal, all the Gods, Heroes and Demons die and the universe collapses."

"Sounds like fun…" Jeice commented, looking a bit disturbed.

"A war between gods and demons…" Turles muttered, lost in thoughts.

"That's nice, but what does it have to do with us?" Jeice asked, still looking rather confused.

"We might just have entered the story…" The Namek spoke in a soft voice.

"What? What do you mean with that?" Vegeta said, also looking up to the green alien.

"Of course… the demon wolf, it's already been freed!" Turles exclaimed, his eyes looking wide when the realisation hit him.

"Demon wolf?" Jeice blinked.

"The black creature! It definitely looked like a wolf, even more one that came straight from 'hell'. The one that killed our enemies when we arrived on Earth… and after having seen that, I'd say it's indeed been unleashed…"

"Another strange coincidence. We're getting buried under all this damn mysteries!" Vegeta said, quite annoyed. Raditz remained silent under this exchange.

Turles sighed, and nodded "Indeed… so… who exactly is this Loki character?"

Piccolo looked back to the text of the book "Apparently a demon but accepted as a god, until of course he kills the son of the ruling God Odin. When Christianity made its entrance in the world, Loki was identified with…" His eyebrows arched in mild surprise "… the 'devil'."

Turles blinked "The devil? So … if this is true… the devil will also be released some time soon, and lead the demons against the gods?"

"So it would seem…" Piccolo replied, still looking to the text. "Well, some other creatures are mentioned, like that giant serpent and an eagle living in the World Tree, but … for the rest, names of gods, places from the mythology, etc. I'll read further and try to make more out of it…"

"Sure, go ahead." Raditz mentioned carelessly while already turning to go wandering off.

Turles raised an eyebrow "And where are you going?"

Raditz glanced back over his shoulder to the others, who were all now looking at him, again. "Just out… I don't like being inside here with all those dusty books… makes me want to burn it all down." Without another word, he simply walked out the door, barely missing a blue-haired human who had just managed to get out of the way before getting spotted.

The remaining aliens all looked to one another with a look of confusion "What was that about?" Jeice finally said.

"Burn it all?" Vegeta muttered softly, mostly to himself '_War… the fire creature both from my dream and the one that killed Cooler… In my dream he looked like an almost exact replica of Raditz once the flames went out. So he definitely must have something to do with the fire demon. And then he must know who or what the wolf creature is … is it also the same wolf from the story? The one that unleashes the end of the universe?_' The Prince was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Piccolo continued to read from the book, but it were more descriptions of the gods and demons than the story.

* * *

Raditz walked out on the street, and was grateful he found it abandoned. Perhaps the humans fled from having heard or even seen the battle earlier, and were now very suspicious of any alien creatures. He let out a sigh and glanced up to the skies '_How did all this get so complicated… I was a simple Saiyan soldier, and the Prince's bodyguard, and now suddenly I'm to play a part in the battle for the universe, on a scale I do not even comprehend yet._' 

The eerie chuckle, which had become so familiar to him now, sounded from the deepest darkness of his mind '**_I suppose that must be rather confusing, all of a sudden… But you needn't feel frightened, for you are now one of the most powerful creatures in the universe._**'

'_In one way that's reassuring, in the other…_'

'**_You feel scared about it?_**'

'_Sort of…_' He admitted grudgingly '_Well, you have to admit it is rather odd to go from low-class soldier, to high-powered demon, in the blink of an eye._'

'**_No… The power has always been there, Raditz, but it was simply hidden, locked away by the magic of the gods that destroyed us. But you broke the curse even before the fight with that Cold creature._**'

"I did?" Raditz blinked, forgetting for a moment he was talking to a voice in his mind, and spoke out loud.

'**_Don't remember? When you hurt the Ice-jin… Your rage activated my power, although that wasn't enough to awaken me completely. The second time did though._**'

'_Yes, I remember… that rage that went through my whole being like a raging fire… I had already wondered where it came from, because it didn't feel like… my own. But… I also was very angry before… why did it only happen now? Because… I had to protect Vegeta? Is that it?_'

'**_The one you call Vegeta is important indeed…_**'

'_But you're not going to tell me why, are you… You really like to keep me in the dark._'

Another chuckle '**_Funny… while it's me that's in the darkness of your mind. Can't we switch places sometimes?_**'

'_Oh, yeah, I'm sure no one will notice the red eyes, vampire teeth and pointed ears. Why not activate our demon armour while we're at it?_' Raditz thought sarcastically. '_Though I have a feeling not much of this planet will remain after I take control again._"

'**_I'm hurt._**' The voice replied, more with a hint of amusement than anything else.

'_Yeah… right…_' Raditz rolled his eyes and strolled further down the street.

* * *

Bulma had watched the longhaired alien while standing near the entrance of the library. The others were talking to each other, but this one was apparently holding a conversation on his own. '_Multiple personalities?_' After watching his action more until he went out of her sight she nodded mentally '_Must be… But why were they searching for an old myth? I can hardly believe they came to this planet just because they're interested in the local folklore…_' Her gaze returned to the group of aliens with the Goku-look-alike. 

'_Okay, think, Bulma… They're all aliens, apparently, so that means Goku must be one too. Could they really be his family? The apparent twin must be related in some way, unless that hairstyle was the most popular hype on whatever planet they came from. I don't trust Piccolo… and he knows me… so I think I'll go try and talk with that odd longhaired guy first. But those others… they were talking about a demon wolf being released, just like in the Ragnarok. And demons, and about the devil. Ugh, I'm not starting to belief that old hag's DOOM stories… it seems like those aliens lost it as well, as if the multiple-personalities-psycho isn't enough proof. Magic, demons and monsters only exist in fairy tales, only for superstitious fools and nothing for a real scientist like me. Now, that was easy._'

Bulma grinned to herself and turned to leave the entrance hall of the library '_Tch, yeah, right… a demon …_' She stopped dead in her tracks when she came face-to-face with… '_… wolf?..._' The twin voids surrounded by the darkest ebony seemed engulf and swallow her whole, like a maelstrom of utter oblivion. Her senses registered the hot breath on her face coming from the beast's nostrils, but she could only feel the horrible cold that froze her entire body while she could do nothing but stare into the gaze of Death. In the corner of her eye she saw the horrible, long teeth in the creature's mouth, and the darkly glowing sword in one of the wolf's claws, but they were nothing compared to those eyes…

* * *

Piccolo, Jeice and the two remaining Saiyans looked up from the old book as a piercing death-scream from outside reached their ears. "What the hell…" Piccolo repressed the shudder going up his spine at the horrific sound, whoever is outside, they must be suffering horribly. The sound lowered quickly in volume, as he closed the book and followed the others outside. 

Before them, a blue-haired young woman was lying on the ground in the middle of the street, her skin sickly pale, and her face set forever in an expression of extreme horror, marked by the terrible pain she went through. Her staring eyes were empty, all life completely void from them.

Above her, the creature of nightmares stood, with its back turned to them. A long midnight black cloak blew in the wind, revealing the equally-hellish black armour underneath, the lupine tail, and the scythe-like blade held at the waist.

The spectators could only look on in shock and horror, not daring to move as all feared that if the creature noticed them, they would be next. Before they could find their voices again, the lupine monster indeed turned its head and acknowledged their presence as it fixed the gaze of one eye on them. They were frozen on the spot like the proverbial deer caught in headlights.

The creature's face didn't even move as they heard a far-away voice address them, that could only have come from the black demon, as only the voice already chilled them to the bones "She was too curious for her own good… But they will all know, in time… when it's too late."

Turles finally managed to swallow the lump in his throat "But … too late for what?"

"Too late to save themselves… This time, victory will finally be ours!"

"… 'ours'?" The spiky-haired Saiyan noted "What do you mean with that?"

"Be patient… you will know soon enough."

"Gah!" Vegeta yelled in frustration " 'know soon enough'? Have you been talking to Raditz or what?" He pointed a finger accusingly at the wolf creature, for a moment forgetting who he was actually talking too.

The demon only grinned a sharp-fanged smirk in return, and suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye with a gust of wind blowing through the street.

"What… just happened?" Piccolo blinked.

"… I don't know, but you guys have really odd friends." Jeice remarked.

"At least he doesn't appear to be hostile towards us, for whatever reason… and we've been rather lucky. If that last remark had ticked him off, we would have shared her fate…" Turles glanced to the lifeless body lying on the ground.

Vegeta sweatdropped, only now realising what he had done "Er… lucky us…"

* * *

From the library's rooftop, three demonic creatures looked down to the four below. 

"You seem quite convinced of our victory, father…" A fierce voice spoke.

The wolf of darkness looked to the lion in flames beside him "Of course I am… so are you, are you not? The gods have become lazy and lax in their duties. They've forgotten the battles of the past. While we have only grown stronger over all those ages waiting for our revenge."

A feminine voice sounded "And they still underestimate… however, we cannot become too arrogant, we still have to be careful. Two more Riders must be awoken."

"That might be, Kira… but no one stands a chance against us anymore. Not even against one Horseman." Death replied.

"So after all… our time has come." War added with a smirk.

The female demon smirked as well "First we got a little task to do here… then we're going on a trip."

The black wolf melted away to reveal the wickedly grinning face of the Saiyan Bardock "To Hell."

* * *

He was dreaming again. He didn't know why he knew he was, but he did. Maybe the 'voice' was letting him know. Confusing him again with another illusion. Or was it a vision? He hoped with all his heart it was the former. Because each one of them was too horrible to come true. 

He was in a grassy valley with his friends. He supposed they were all on another pick-nick. Normally he'd have a great time just like everyone else seemed to have. But unlike them, he knew something horribly wrong was going to happen. Just waiting for it seemed almost as terrible as the horror itself. Almost.

While his son was playing with the shapeshifting cat creature Puar and his other friends, his gaze was pulled skyward where a grand purely-white eagle was crying its call to the world beneath. It was circling the air above the valley, scanning for its prey far below.

His gaze was torn back to his surroundings at an angry cry. Two of his friends had suddenly jumped at each other's necks over a heated argument. He wasn't too worried at first, but it started to look more and more serious rapidly. The others tried to get them off each other but didn't appear to succeed. He heard a roar, and looked up to see a proud, ferocious-looking lion standing on top of the cliff above them.

Before he could do anything else, his attention was pulled somewhere else again, as his son suddenly fell to the ground, coughing his lungs up. His wife screeched in worry and sat by the boy's side, trying to help him somehow. But he grew more ill by the second. One of his friends also started coughing. Lower in the valley, he saw a vague form of a large, dark green creature, but the image was distorted by the thick mist surrounding it, like poisonous fumes. Were those wings?...

The whole pick-nick had turned into a chaos around him, while he stayed standing passively in their midst. A howl brought his gaze to before him, where a midnight black wolf was stalking towards him. It was a large beast, greater than any normal wolf, with large, blood-stained claws and razor-sharp teeth set in powerful jaws that could easily tear through flesh and bone. But those eyes…

As the creature neared him, it started moving faster, until a few metres before him, it broke into a run. He could do nothing but watch as the wolf finally leaped at him, and drove its claws deeply into his flesh.

Only now, he could scream. And scream he did. The claws' touch was so cold it burned him, and tore throughout his body until his entire being only seemed to exist out of the horrible pain. The only thing he could see were those ghastly eyes that captured him in their cyclone of destruction. He felt as if he stood on the edge of the cliff, staring into the abyss. The lion wreathed in flames at one side, the creature engulfed by the poisonous mist at the other. The end of world, off the map. Here be monsters.

Through the darkness, the cry of the eagle suddenly sounded behind him. He couldn't move to look at it, but he felt the bird creature flying right into his back, and like a ghost, went through him entirely, while the pain was concentrated once again on the claws anchored in his bleeding flesh, accompanied by the deafening roars coming from the two other monsters. The eagle tore a new, blinding pain through him, and left his body through the front of his chest, to hover just above the large wolf demon, and turned to face him with cold, cruel eyes. Those eyes made out of ice.

The eagle dissolved into light, which took on a humanoid form, while the wings folded to form a makeshift cloak behind the man who now floated before him. His eyes grew wide, but he didn't have the breath to gasp anymore. He was looking to himself.

* * *

A/N: I can't do review replies in the chapter itself anymore, apparently. I'll try and answer through the reply option. 

By the way, the title and the part in the third last passage were inspired by one of my favourite quotes in the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean' by Barbosa.

(1), Naglfar: the dutch word 'nagel' means 'nail', and the verb 'varen' means 'to sail' (with a ship); so it literally means 'ship of nails'. According to the mythology it is indeed a ship made out of nails from the dead.


End file.
